The Return of the Elves
by Myrak the Slytherin
Summary: After missing their last chance of getting the boat to Valinor, Legolas and Haldir find themselves being punished where they must walk in the shadows forever. As time wears on for them, the shadows enshrouding them from the ever-changing world of men suddenly lifts. A chance meeting with Dumbledore pulls them back to reality, and they find themselves protecting Harry Potter. R&R XD
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Summary: ****After missing their last chance of getting the boat to Valinor, Legolas and Haldir find themselves being punished in which they must walk in the shadows forever. As time wears on for them and the years pass, the shadows enshrouding them and hiding them from the ever changing world of men suddenly lifts. After much seclusion of wandering without purpose in forests without ever leaving they have a chance meeting with Albus Dumbledore who reminds them of Gandalf and he asks them to take on the task of protecting one Harry Potter in a future they know nothing about. They accept out of mere curiosity, finally leaving the forest and are fearful of the technology around them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Anything related to Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I know, another crossover so soon, but this is inspired by a very peculiar dream I had not too long ago. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Please read and review!**

******

The misfortune that had been placed upon them was almost too much for them to endure. Having missed the only lingering boat to Valinor had been something unanticipated and too horrifying to imagine. The Valar had deemed fit to punish them for a reason they still knew nothing of and this penalty was for them to wander the world in shadow, watching as it changed around them until they were nothing more than beings of mythology and heroes of an old fairytales mothers would tell their children of when it was time for them to sleep.

The future looked rather bleak for them and they had even discussed defying the Valar and building their own boat to cross the vast oceans to where their kin dwelled, in the Undying lands in Aman. However, this scheme had been abolished nearly as soon as they had thought it up thinking the consequences would be a lot worse if they chose to do so.

So as years turned into centuries which inevitably turned to millennia, they ultimately, but not willingly, resigned themselves to their fate, both wondering whether the Valar would ever concede on their unforeseen judgment and allow them to fade and die away in silent peace instead of having to abide the torment of continuing their immortality in a world that was beginning to look very diverse to what they had known.

They clung to the trees and forests as if they were their only lasting saving grace, never setting foot beyond their borders as the world was becoming terrifying to them as they had never taken it upon themselves to learn of the new ways of the world, but from time to time, many a mortal man, woman or child would wander into their forest, but walk past them never knowing they were there or of the unfathomable, unbearable suffering they were being made to undergo. They would notice with fear that they would change and their clothes began to become more bizarre and otherworldly to them.

The date, year and months became lost to them as time passed without a hitch and they were only able to tell the time of the day from the position of the sun or moon in the sky. They grew restless as the millenniums past because, for them, one millennium passing was like a single day. They would have given anything in the world to lay down and die, but it seemed clear that the Valar had other ideas making them linger on in darkness where not a soul knew they even existed.

Then, without warning, one day the enshrouding shadows that surrounded them lifted suddenly and it was with curiosity and utter shock that an old man happened upon them in the forest they had taken to dwelling in. The two companions, being unaware that they were no longer invisible to the world of men, were startled as this man actually spoke to them with a nervous greeting of sorts.

"Your eyes can see us." One said suspiciously as he looked at his companion.

"How is that so?" the other asked keeping his eyes trained on the man that reminded him of his old friend, Gandalf the White.

"Am I not supposed to?" the old man answered with a question of his own.

The two lonely and wary creatures of the wood looked at each other as if conferring on how to answer until the slightly younger looking of the two turned back to the old man, "Alas, we are cursed creatures bound to spend eternity in darkness with only each other for company. However, now I have answered your question it would only be polite for you to answer ours." He said in a silky, smooth voice that was sweet and soft like honey.

The old man smiled, "I can see you both clearly." He answered and the two companions rose their eyebrows curiously as they waited on his continuance, "I do not, however, know why I can see you as I was unaware that you were hidden to begin with. However, that would explain your curious and sudden appearance only a moment ago." He answered them as he looked around the forest.

The two creatures looked at each other before looking back at the old man, "What is your name?" the slightly older looking one asked.

The old man smiled, "I shall reveal mine if you give the courtesy of revealing your own first." He answered as he looked from one to the other.

The slightly older looking creature stepped forward, "I am Haldir of Lórien." He answered and then gestured to his companion, "This is Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood." He said as he looked back at the old man, "Now, your name?" he asked again.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service." The old man answered with a slight bow and a smile. As he looked back at them, he frowned slightly as something Legolas had said before came back to him, "You mentioned being cursed creatures? By creatures what do you mean? You look like two normal men to me." He said with intrigue.

Haldir glanced at Legolas before looking back at Dumbledore, "We are not mere men. We are creatures of the woodland realm. We are Elves." He answered sternly.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened, "Elves!? How is that possible? The Elves were lost to history a long time past. There are only few scrolls and scriptures left in the world stating that the Elves sailed to the Undying Lands millions of years ago." Dumbledore said in astonishment.

The two Elves appeared saddened by these words and a thick, tense blanket of silence draped around them. After a short while, Legolas broke the silence, "The boat sailed without us." He whispered and Dumbledore's head snapped up to look at him. Legolas looked around slowly at his surroundings momentarily before looking back at Dumbledore, "We are being punished. The penalty is wandering for eternity, immortal and concealed by the men of the world. However, it seems that the Valar have relented on our sentence so now we are finally free to fade if we so wish it. I, for one, do." He told him as Dumbledore frowned at his last words. Legolas shifted slightly as he explained, "I am jaded, not physically, but spiritually and psychologically. Too long have I wandered in torment and I am unreservedly astonished that I have not been taken by madness. There is nothing in this world now that could keep me here." He finished as Haldir nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore sighed sadly as he looked at them, "You must be the last of your kind still living on earth." He said softly and at their nod he continued, "Allow me then, to put forward to you both a proposition."

Haldir and Legolas looked at him curiously, "What proposition would that be?" Haldir asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning..."

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the cliffy, but this is only a prologue after all. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please leave a review!**


	2. Insight into the Unknown World

**Chapter 1: Insight into the Unknown World**

**Disclaimer: I ****own nothing but the plot. Anything related to Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review as you see fit.**

******

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning..." Dumbledore said and then sighed as he thought of how he should begin.

"That is usually the best place to start." Haldir agreed as Legolas nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at this, "Yes well, I am in need of thinking where to begin. I think I'll start by telling you that the forest you are currently residing in is known as the Forbidden Forest and it is next to a castle which is in fact the school I am currently Headmaster of. The school is called Hogwarts and it is a place where young witches and wizards can come to learn all there is to know about the Wizarding World." He began as he began pacing slowly in front of them, "The reason I happened to come into here was because I felt a strange disturbance and came to investigate as it could have been one of my students disobeying the rules as they have been warned that this forest has its namesake for a reason. However, it seems the Magic keeping you concealed was wearing off and that, I can only assume, is what caused it." He explained as the two Elves nodded in understanding, "Now, to begin my proposition and the story as to why I am going to ask you only to consider it and give me an answer as you see fit." He told them.

Legolas shifted slightly, "That seems reasonable. Please, continue." He said as he gestured with his hand for the old wizard to speak again.

"There is a young boy of the tender age of 16 that has been Prophesised to complete a task that seems near impossible at such a young age. The Prophecy itself consists of a simple rule; one lives and one dies. It is a sad truth, but I fear he may fail in the end. His name is Harry Potter and he is a remarkable wizard that is also, regrettably, an orphan as the man he is tasked to kill murdered his parents when he was but a year old. This year, I have seen to it that he will be receiving proper training from specialists in the arts of many combat attributes." He paused as he let the words sink in.

Legolas frowned slightly, "What does this have to do with us?" he asked curiously as he fingered the bow he had received off the Lady of Light many a year ago.

Dumbledore smiled, "With two Elves on our side, I believe Harry may find the confidence and strength he needs to defeat the Dark Lord." At the last words, the two Elves stiffened.

"Dark Lord!?" Haldir asked in shock as Legolas' expression turned to one of worry.

Dumbledore frowned at their reaction, "Yes, is there something the matter?" he asked them as he looked between them in curiosity and confusion at their reaction.

"You cannot mean Sauron!" Legolas said with worry, "He was destroyed! We fought in that battle and succeeded." He said more to himself than Dumbledore.

"Sauron? Who is that?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Legolas and Haldir exchanged a brief glance, "He was a Dark Lord of long past. He forged a Ring of Power in which he put his cruelty, malice and evil so that he could control all the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. It seems this Dark Lord you speak of is not the same so please continue." Haldir said as he and Legolas relaxed slightly.

Dumbledore nodded though he was still slightly confused and continued, "The Dark Lord of our time calls himself Voldemort and he is an extraordinary wizard with unspeakable power and control over many of the magical creatures inhabiting the planet." He explained and then his expression became one of complete seriousness, "My proposition to the both of you is that all I ask is that you stall your fading for only a short while and protect young Harry from the dangers he is bound to face in the upcoming year as he does have a tendency to rush into danger without thinking it through first. He has only recently come back to Hogwarts, but I fear that danger may be only just around the corner." He finished and fell quiet as he waited patiently for either of them to speak.

Haldir and Legolas stood for a moment in silence, both thinking of how this proposition could benefit them and also of the negative aspects of it. Eventually they began talking quietly in Elvish, conferring and giving their own thoughts and feelings to the matter. It was only a short while before they turned back to Dumbledore, "We have spoken of your proposition and have agreed to protect the boy, but only for a short time. We grow tired of this existence and wish to see the back of it." Haldir told him firmly.

"We also want your word that if we wish to leave at any time so that we may fade, that you will let us go with no argument." Legolas said as he stared at Dumbledore hard.

Dumbledore nodded readily, "You have my word." He said sincerely as he bowed his head a little.

"What is it you wish us to do? Should we remain here or follow?" Haldir asked.

"If you would follow me back to Hogwarts, I will introduce the both of you to the staff and students. Also, if it is alright with you both, I will tell them that you are both Elves." Dumbledore said.

Haldir nodded, "Agreed."

Dumbledore stood patiently as the two Elves quickly and efficiently gathered their belongings before following him through the forest they had come to know as a temporary home. It wasn't long before the sky began to darken and they could see tiny pinpricks through the trees indicating that there were lights up ahead. Legolas and Haldir began to become quite wary of this as they weren't sure what to expect upon leaving the forest. Legolas looked around before looking at Dumbledore, "What are we to expect in this changed era?" he asked him as he moved to walk next to him.

Dumbledore looked at him, "Well I don't really know. Probably more advanced technology than in your time I can assure you of that." As he spoke, they finally reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and clearly visible in front of them was a huge castle. Legolas and Haldir stopped walking right at the edge without leaving the forest as they stared at the castle in wonder. Dumbledore had continued walking, but turned upon realising the two Elves were not following, "Are you coming? You have nothing to worry about. Also, if we hurry we will be able to get to the Great Hall before the students and staff arrive for dinner. I can announce you then." He told them and they nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas and Haldir stepped out of the safety of the forest feeling the soft wet grass beneath their feet. They walked slowly as they looked around for any immediate danger. The castle didn't startle them as they were around in Middle-Earth, but the architect of it was still a lot more advanced than what they were used to. Legolas looked up as they reached the main doors leading into the castle and could just see a large clock, only he didn't actually know what it was and so turned to Dumbledore, "What is that?" he asked the old Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked up at the clock and smiled, "That, Legolas, is a clock. It tells what time of the day it is." He told him.

Legolas frowned, "I need no clock to tell time." he whispered as they entered the castle.

"What do you use to tell the time?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he led them to another set of double doors and stopped as he watched them eyeing the entrance hall with awe.

Legolas looked at him, "We can tell what time it is by the position of the sun or moon in the sky." He answered and Dumbledore raised his eyes in curiosity.

"Ah, so it is much like I tell the time then." He stated with a nod and then he smiled, "Then you will be interested in my watch." He told them as he pulled up the sleeve of his robe which revealed his watch that had little planets circling a sun. Legolas and Haldir stared at it in wonder as Dumbledore smiled at them; "This is how I tell time when I do not have a normal clock in my immediate vicinity." he told them and turned to open the double doors.

The hall in which the three entered much reminded Legolas of the Golden Hall of Edoras in Rohan when it came to the size and the throne-like chair sitting upon a raised platform only it was behind a vast oak table with chairs lining each side of it. He was confused by the four rather long tables spanning the length of the hall in front of them and became equally confused by the four different banners hanging above them arrayed in different colours. Above the throne-like chair at the back of the hall was another banner with a shield split into four sections portraying four different species of animals in each which were set on different coloured backgrounds that seemed to relate to the four banners hanging above the four tables.

"What do these banners represent?" he asked as he looked up at the ceiling, only now noticing the floating candles which were not yet lit and he gasped in awe.

Dumbledore smiled at the curiosity of the two Elves, "The four different banners separate the four Houses in Hogwarts. The green and silver one with the serpent is for Slytherin, the blue and bronze one with the eagle is for Ravenclaw, the yellow and black one with the badger is for Hufflepuff and last, but not least, is the scarlet and gold with the lion for Gryffindor." Dumbledore explained as he pointed to each as he spoke, "The larger one portraying all the emblems of the houses is the main banner of Hogwarts and the quote underneath, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittilandus' means-" he was cut off by Haldir.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon?" he asked as he looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"How is it you know what it means?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Legolas was the one who answered, "It is part of a song we once sang amongst our kin long past. It was well-known in Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlórien."

"That is interesting." Dumbledore muttered to himself more than to them. He shrugged it off and led them to the staff table, "I will arrange seats for you both on either side of me. However, there is another small favour I must ask of you both if it is not too much trouble." He said to them as the staff began entering from a side door. They all stopped upon noticing the Elves with Dumbledore and looked on curiously.

"What is it you wish of us?" Haldir asked in a lowered voice.

"Will you take up the position of becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers while you are here. I failed in finding a suitable person and the class is on hold for the moment. It is not normally often that I have two Professors for the same class, but in this case I will make an exception. Will you take up this task?" he asked them.

Legolas and Haldir looked at each other momentarily before frowning at the Headmaster, "We would not know what to do." Legolas answered quietly as the staff began taking their seats except for an elderly woman wearing emerald green and a black clad man with greasy black hair who continued to stand.

"Teach them defensive techniques that you yourselves know. I shall give you books to read on to help, but teach them what it is you were taught if you are willing." Dumbledore explained.

The two Elves shared another glance as they looked towards the doors on the other side of the hall as they opened and students began filing in and walked to their designated tables all the while looking up at the staff table intriguingly. Legolas sighed while Haldir kept his eyes on the students and they turned to each other, once again conferring their thoughts on the matter in Elvish. At length they turned back to Dumbledore, "It is settled, we will take it upon ourselves to teach the children everything we know about our ways of fighting." Haldir told him with a slight bow if his head.

"I am in your debt." Dumbledore said with a smile as he turned towards the elderly woman and the man who were still standing looking on in confusion, "Ah, Minerva, Severus I would like to introduce to you two Elves of the Woodland Realm." He told them and their eyes widened as they took in the two blonde Elves. Dumbledore motioned to Haldir first, "This is Haldir of Lórien, was it?" he asked the Elf and received a nod in return, "And this is Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood." He told them with a smile.

Minerva eyed them curiously, "A pleasure and what is it you are here for?" she asked them.

"To teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and to protect a young Harry Potter." Haldir answered with a slight bow of his head.

"Interesting choice in Professors, Headmaster." Severus said to Dumbledore who only smiled in return. The two Professors took their seats, noticing that there were two extra on either side of Dumbledore's chair for the Elves.

As all the students filed in, the chatter and whispering died down to complete silence as Dumbledore stood tall at a podium near the edge of the platform and the two Elves stood either side of him, "A few announcements to make before we devour the lovely feast that has been prepared for us, I must express caution that the third floor is out of bounds to all students again for reasons I will not divulge, only that it is perilous to go there if you wish to die most gruesomely. On a lighter note, Defence Against the Dark Arts classes will start tomorrow as I have found two Professors perfectly capable of teaching it." He told them as the students began to whisper amongst themselves at the thought of two Professors teaching the same class. Dumbledore hushed them, "I would like to introduce to you all, Haldir and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. They are Wood-Elves and are in no way related to the House-Elves." He explained as more hushed whispers broke out amongst the students. Dumbledore waved his hand and food appeared on the tables, startling Legolas and Haldir greatly and they looked up as the floating candles began to glow brightly, illuminating the hall with their radiance. Dumbledore smiled at them and then at the students, "That is all." He said as he led his companions to their chairs in which they sat down warily, eyeing the foreign looking food with curiosity.

Legolas looked around the hall curiously as he watched the children eating and talking about inconsequential things until his eyes were drawn to three curious looking students, two of which were huddled close together on one side of the table while the third was on the other and they were talking in whispers while glancing up at Haldir and himself every now and again. Even with his heightened hearing he could not make out what they were speaking of, but the girl with them looked up and her eyes locked on to his for a few moments before she went back to talking to her companions.

**A/N: So what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	3. Defence Class Meets Elves

**Chapter 2: Defence Against the Dark Arts class meets Elves**

**Disclaimer: LotRs belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and are more definitely not mine. I do own the plot though :)**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! How will Legolas and Haldir fair at teaching DADA? Read and find out and if you feel like doing so please leave me a lovely review ;p**

******

Hermione Granger opened her eyes as a bright stream of light rested annoyingly across her vision making her momentarily blind. She sat up, stretching out the tiredness in her limbs before pausing to look around for a moment as she mentally made a list of all the equipment and books she would need for her classes that day. She yawned and pulled the covers off from around her body and slipped her legs over the side, physically and mentally trying to prepare herself for her feet hitting the floor knowing it would be cold. It seems she wasn't prepared enough as she gasped at the icy feeling on the bottom of her feet and she tiptoed to the joined bathroom to take a shower before getting ready to meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room.

As she turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat, she thought about the events of the night before and wondered how in Merlin's name Dumbledore had managed to recruit to Wood-Elves to become Professors in a subject she assumed they could not know anything about. It seemed clear to her as she watched their awed expressions and reaction to Dumbledore making the food appear that they seemed to know nothing of the world they were in and everything seemed new to them.

Hermione frowned as she stripped off her nightclothes and stepped under the hot flow of water, her hair plastering to her head instantly. As she washed, shampooing and conditioning her hair, she thought with much curiosity on what the Elves would teach them. She doubted it would be magical defence, but she had read in an old, worn and frayed tome that Elves were well-learned in the arts of Archery and that of blades, particularly with daggers if she was not mistaken and their skills were legendary. Of course, they were also supposed to be mythical and renowned as heroes of millenniums long past, but Hermione didn't know what to believe now seeing as two resided in the school and also in their own private chamber within the Gryffindor Common Room unless the night previous had been but a dream and she was now waking up to reality.

Hermione sighed, they had been strikingly handsome and she could even go as far as saying they were beautiful, shining with a radiant aura about their pale, flawless skin. Their hair had been neat, not a hair out of place and shined like a golden halo in the light of the candles that had burned high above them. Hermione sighed, remembering the piercing, but beautiful pale blue eyes that had caught her own in a web, capturing her as if he was a spider and she was his prey and she had found it hard to look away, but she had and had felt utterly foolish for thinking such things after.

Hermione sighed again as she turned the shower off and grasped for her towel, wrapping it around her slender, but enviable frame. Hermione had never considered herself pretty, let alone beautiful and had always seen herself as the plain, bushy haired book-worm that just happened to be best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, thus making her completely oblivious to the stares of the male population of the school due to Harry's and Ron's undisguised glares whenever they noticed them, and the envious stares of girls who would have gladly killed to have her body or to be in her place. Nope, Hermione never saw it and as she looked into the mirror, wiping away the steam that had clouded it and revealing the flawless ivory skinned face joined to a slender neck, full-red lips and hazel brown eyes framed with long enticing eyelashes she sighed, silently wishing to be more like Parvati or Lavender or even Ginny for they were beautiful.

Hermione shook her head in denial of these thoughts knowing in her mind that even if someone appeared out of nowhere telling her they could grant her wish she would refuse as to make her like them would be to ruin her uniqueness in just being different from them and every other girl in Hogwarts. Hermione refused to be a sheep and follow the flock, forever remaining and being prideful of the fact she was a black-sheep and also a teacher's pet.

She nodded to her reflection which copied the movement and she walked out of the bathroom just as her room-mates were waking, rubbing their eyes tiredly and pulling themselves from their warm beds to go for showers themselves. Hermione gathered her school uniform, laying it neatly on the scarlet covers on her bed and with that she slowly dressed as she continued to think of the night before.

She, Harry and Ron had stayed up late the night before talking about Voldemort and the Horcruxes that were still to be found and destroyed. To their slight suspicion, the two Elves had stood in a silent, dark corner of the room and watched them until they went to bed and Hermione had watched curiously from the balcony above the Common Room as they made their way into their rooms silently only after they had left. It was strange, but Hermione had opted to shrug it off thinking that it was probably just paranoia that had them being suspicious of the Elves. However, the three had agreed not to speak of the Horcruxes in the Common Room again less it be entirely impossible to do so anywhere else within Hogwarts.

She sighed once more before grabbing her many books, spare parchment, quills and ink wells and placing them into her schoolbag neatly. She picked up the heavy load and strapped it to her back before making her way out the door just as Parvati and Lavender entered the room from the bathroom, silently making their way to their beds to dress.

Hermione made her way down the stairs and dumped her heavy bag on the couch, taking a seat as she waited for Harry and Ron to emerge from their pit. Hermione looked up as a figure emerged from a room behind her, the gentle squeaking of the hinges being the only indication of this, and she turned to look upon the person. Hermione noticed it was one of the Elves that had arrived the night before and her idea of the events of the night before being only a dream flew out the window as he slightly smiled and walked over to stand next to the couch.

Hermione smiled back at him, "Hello, Professor." Hermione greeted with a respectful nod of her head to him.

The Elf smiled, "My companion and I are uncomfortable with the title of Professor and in class this day he and I will stress that you call us by our given names. I am Haldir, Miss. Granger." He told her with a slight grin that Hermione found to be heart-melting.

Hermione felt slightly shocked at these words and struggled to grasp the concept of having to call Professors by their given names. It just wasn't done, but Hermione felt it was best not to irritate an Elf if it could be helped and instead wondered how he knew her name, "How is it you know my name?" she asked him curiously as she did not remember giving it to him and knew this was their first exchange.

Haldir smiled, but it was not he who answered, "We know many things." Came a voice and Hermione turned to look at the newcomer only to look again into those piercing pale blue eyes that had haunted her dreams since her hazel gaze had first been caught in their web. The Elf tilted his head as he stopped next to Haldir and bowed his head slightly, "I am Legolas." He told her and Hermione couldn't help, but whisper the name, letting it roll along her tongue gently.

"Hermione or Miss. Granger seeing as you are a Professor." Hermione answered.

Legolas' lips twitched ever so slightly, "A pleasure, Hermione." He whispered and then with a glance to Haldir, the two walked away and out of the room before Hermione could even blink or form a coherent sentence in her mind let alone in her normal speech.

It was then that Harry and Ron decided to stumble down the boys stairs still rubbing their eyes tiredly and dragging their feet. Hermione stood and grabbed her bag, "Morning." She muttered to them.

Harry and Ron stopped, both squinting at her through still bleary eyes, "Morning Hermione." They said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned and led them out of the Common Room. They walked through the halls slowly and down some stairs into the next hallway that led to the moving stairs. Harry and Ron, who had both woken up as they had walked, were now in a deep discussion about Quidditch which Hermione tuned out. They reached the moving staircases and took one that was on the left that led them to the third floor hallway. Hermione looked at the door and Harry and Ron also looked at it with curiosity, "What do you think is there now?" Harry asked them quietly.

Hermione shrugged as she grabbed their arms to lead them away from it to the next moving staircase, "Nothing that concerns us." She told them sternly as they stepped on the staircase.

They grabbed the rails so as not to fall from the sudden movement before following Hermione into the second floor hallway that led to a large beautiful set of marble stairs that descended into the Entrance Hall. Ron looked around just as the Slytherin's made their appearance from the dank, dark dungeons and growled slightly, "Oh, good. Malfoy and his dogs." He muttered to them as they, too, glared at the blonde leader of the Slytherins.

"Let's just ignore him, shall we?" Hermione said as she pulled them into the Great Hall which was already almost full with students laughing, talking and joking about inconsequential things or talking about what their classes were that day. The main subject seemed to be focussed on the two Elves and what it would be like to be taught by them or what they were going to teach them. The Golden Trio were also curious as to what they would teach them as they took their seats at the Gryffindor Table.

"So what do you think they're like?" Harry asked as he spooned some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Hermione looked up at them, "They seem really nice." She answered as she looked back at them.

"How do you know?" Ron asked curiously.

"I met them before you both emerged from your room. They introduced themselves to me and told me that they don't want us to call them Professors, but by their first names." Hermione explained as she took a bite of her toast.

"So what are their names?" Harry asked as he scooped up some eggs onto his fork.

"The one on the left of Dumbledore is Haldir and the other is Legolas." She answered as she looked up at them.

The two boys looked up at the staff table as well before they lapsed into a short silence in which they ate their breakfast. Ron looked up after a short time and glanced at them, "So what class do we have first?" he asked Hermione more than Harry.

"Potions." Harry answered with disgust.

"Oh joy." Ron muttered as he stabbed a sausage on his plate with his fork envisioning it to be Snape's face. He took a bite of it as he looked up at the greasy haired Professor who was talking to Legolas, "A wonderful morning with Snape." He muttered.

Hermione smiled lightly, "It won't be so bad if you pay attention and stop making smartarse comments under your breath that Snape always seems to hear." She told him with a sarcastic smile.

Ron returned it, "I don't make comments under my breath." He muttered.

Hermione laughed slightly, "Oh, really? You do realise that because our Potions class takes place in a dungeon room that the comments you make can be heard by anyone even if you do whisper them because it is echoed. You may as well scream them from the top of your voice and as you should know nothing gets past Snape so stop making them and losing us points." She told him firmly as she checked her watch, "And speaking of class, if we don't leave now we'll be late so come on." She told them as she picked up her bag, shouldering it before walking out of the Great Hall and not turning to see if they followed her or not.

******

From the staff table Legolas gave a silenced bored sigh as Severus spoke to him, "So what do you know of Potions?" he asked curiously.

Legolas looked at him, "It depends on what Potions you are speaking of." He answered as he took a small bite of the Lembas Bread Dumbledore had so gracefully provided Haldir and himself with until they got used to the food of modern times.

"Very true. Do you know what the Amortentia Potion is?" Snape asked him.

Legolas' lips twitched slightly, "A very powerful love potion if I am not mistaken." He answered as he looked down at where Hermione was sitting with her two friends.

Snape almost dropped his fork, "That's right." He said with a slight confused tone. He decided to go for something a little more difficult which was also a Potion Granger had not known about, "How about the Ceris Lasier Gerish Potion?" he asked as he took a bite of his toast and looked at the Elf.

Legolas turned to him, "That is a very ancient and powerful potion indeed." He answered as Snape spat out his tea in surprise.

Snape looked at him with wide shocked eyes, "Do you know what it is?" he asked as he wiped up his spilt tea.

Legolas' lips twitched again, "If not made correctly the concoction explodes and causes the maker to lose their memory temporarily or in worse scenarios, permanently. However, if the potion is correctly made, it will basically make the consumer have temporary godlike powers while also giving them everything they have always dreamed of having. It is terrible, but great and also illegal if I am not misguided." He answered as he took a sip of water.

Snape stared at him in shock, "How do you know that?" he asked in awe as Legolas watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall and was slowly trailed by her two companions.

Legolas didn't answer, but instead turned in his seat and looked out the window at the sun, "We should get to class." He said quietly before standing and followed by Haldir, the two made their way out of the hall.

******

"That was the most horrible Potions lesson I have ever had the misfortune of attending." Harry muttered as he led Hermione and Ron down the corridor.

Hermione smiled, "At least we didn't lose that many points this time and Ron actually concentrated for once." She said as she smiled at Ron who blushed slightly.

"So what do we have now?" Ron asked her to change the subject.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Defence Against the Dark Arts if I am not mistaken which I'm sure will be quite an interesting lesson. I wonder what they'll teach us." She said to them thoughtfully.

"I hope they teach us how to use daggers! I heard they have some skill with them." Ron said in excitement as he pretended to be holding daggers and swung his arms around causing Harry to laugh and Hermione to roll her eyes.

"They won't actually be allowed to show us how to use actual weapons, Ronald." Hermione said in a bored tone as she led them into the DADA classroom. Hermione noticed that the Elves didn't seem to be present yet as she took her seat in between Harry and Ron to wait for them to begin. The rest of the students filed in and the Golden Trio groaned slightly as the Slytherins entered indicating that this class was to be taken with them.

Malfoy sneered at them, "Why so glum? You should be grateful that you are getting to sit within my vicinity." He said as he passed them, also taking a seat near the front which surprised the three Gryffindors.

"Who would want to?" Ron asked in a casual manner as he got his book out of his bag.

Draco smirked, "Everyone Weasel, especially you." he said as his friends laughed slightly.

Ron tapped a finger to his chin as if he was seriously thinking about it, "No, I really don't think I would even if I was rich." He answered as he opened his ink well.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion at the fact that Ron wasn't rising to whatever Draco was saying. Draco looked at him with a frown, "Well you're not rich are you, Weaselby? Don't you and your pathetic excuse for a family live in the same room?" he asked snidely as his friends laughed.

Ron turned and looked at him which almost caused Harry and Hermione to reach out and grab him, but they were shocked to see he was calm as he answered, "I may not be rich, Malfoy, and no my family do not live in one room, but let me ask you this; Does your Mother and Father even love you?" he asked seriously in a tone that had the entire class completely silent. Draco opened and closed his mouth a couple of times unable to answer as Ron raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think so." He said as he turned to face the front of the class.

Hermione leaned towards him, "Ron, that was a really low blow." She whispered as she looked over at the stunned Slytherin.

Ron frowned, "After everything he has said or done to us in the past that was not a low blow, Hermione. Maybe now he'll think about his own misfortunes and not bring up other peoples to make himself feel better." He muttered as he opened his book and wrote the date at the top.

Hermione shook her head as she looked at Harry who raised his hands up in defence, "Don't look at me, I'm not getting involved." He said and Hermione shook her head again as she opened her own book.

Haldir and Legolas chose that time to enter and walked gracefully to the front of the room, "Good morning, children." Haldir said as the class all said the greeting back only excluding the children part and putting in Professors instead, "Now there will be none of that Professor title in this classroom or anywhere else in this castle." Haldir told them as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Legolas looked around at them all, "We wish for you to call us by our given names. My name is Legolas and my companions name is Haldir. We will not accept anything else from anyone, is that understood?" he asked them as his eyes gazed around at them piercingly.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Very good." Haldir said as he, too, looked at them all, "We have thoroughly read the assigned book for the year and we have decided not to go by it. Please, put your books away." He said and with hushed whispers from the students, they placed their books back in their bags.

Hermione raised her hand and Haldir nodded to her, "If we are not going to be using our books, then what are you going to teach us?" she asked as the class murmured in agreement to this question.

Legolas' lips twitched as he looked at her, "You will be taught defence. Only this will be defence in the case you are pulled into a hand-to-hand combat situation and cannot use Magic to protect yourselves. Also, do not misunderstand that we are here to teach you how to use shields. We are going to teach you how to defend yourselves with weapons and today we start with daggers." He told them as the class once again fell into whispers.

Ron nudged Hermione, "Not going to be teaching us with weapons, huh?" he said as he and Harry exchanged excited grins and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Today will not be a practical lesson. However, Legolas and I will show you how to use your daggers in defence if need be." Haldir told them as the class became very attentive. Legolas unsheathed his daggers, spinning them skilfully in his hands before getting into a fighting position. Haldir notched an arrow to his bow and turned to the class, "This demonstration will show you what to do should an arrow, a knife or any other weapon be thrown at you." Haldir explained as he drew the string back to his mouth and released it towards Legolas.

Hermione gasped and covered her eyes as the rest of the class watched with eager anticipation as Legolas criss-crossed his daggers very quickly and the arrow felt to the ground in pieces, "Dangerous as not many can achieve the skill the first time they try it." Legolas said as he spun his daggers and sheathed them once more, "It takes practice and we will teach you it in a safe manner and not that of the dangerous manner we just demonstrated." He explained as the class cheered slightly.

**A/N: Hello, I know it is short sorry. Anyway, I was not really sure what to have Legolas and Haldir teach them so I just sort of improvised and put down what came to mind really. I hope you all liked it anyway and please leave me a review! I love hearing from everyone!**


	4. A Reminder from Long Ago

**Chapter 3: A Reminder from Long Ago**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings and they remain the property of their respective authors. However, I do own the plot and any additional characters I, myself, add in :)**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great New Year. Anyway, I am back with another chapter and will hopefully be updating more often than I have been. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

******

After Defence class, everyone scattered to their next classes all talking excitedly about what they had learned and how the two Elves were their favourite teachers or something of the like. Hermione rolled her eyes just before passed by Parvati and Lavender who she could hear talking to Padma excitedly about the class and the Elves. Padma, it seemed, had not had the class as of yet, but had been one of the many girls that had taken to fainting, sighing or declaring their undying love for the two Elves which had had them both quite amused, but for Hermione, on the other hand, this seemed to just annoy the hell out of her.

Harry and Ron slowed their walk as they began a discussion on what the Elves had opted to teach them and this made Hermione growl as she, too, slowed down so now she could also hear the ensuing conversation the Gossip girls of Hogwarts were having perfectly and to her it was quite sickening. Hermione glanced over at the three girls to see Parvati was bouncing on the balls of her feet as her eyes lit up as if she was a small child again and Christmas had come early, "Oh my gosh, they were absolutely brilliant and to top it off they are gorgeous! I mean who wouldn't totally drop to their knees in worship of them!?" she was saying very quickly and rather dramatically much to Hermione's disgust.

"Oh Merlin, I know. I have seen them about. What did they teach you guys?" Padma asked as excitement began to build within her own voice.

"They showed us how to use daggers, but it was only a demonstration. That doesn't matter though because it was much better watching them than doing it ourselves and having to concentrate." Lavender answered as her eyes took on a dreamy look causing Hermione to roll her own in annoyance.

"I know. I mean if I had been told to concentrate in that class I think I would have failed miserably. It is impossible to focus when there's good-looking guys in the room. I mean it's a known fact, right?" Parvati asked as she looked at her Sister and friend.

"Well, yeah. I mean I don't know anyone who could focus." Lavender answered as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I know someone." Parvati said as she lowered her voice slightly.

"Who?" Padma asked in shock.

"Hermione Granger, who else? She is like the only girl who hasn't totally gone all weak in the knees since they arrived. In fact, I think she's only pushed herself into her work more. She is such a hopeless case." Parvati answered as she sighed dramatically. Hermione temper flared at these words, but Parvati continued, "She has always been a strange one, I mean there's no denying that she is really pretty and she has that killer body, but apart from the Yule Ball, has she ever actually flaunted that fact?" she asked her companions hypothetically.

"You're right. I wonder if she'll ever actually stop with her whole bookworm thing and just totally have fun for once. Poor girl is going to be stuck shadowing Harry and Ron for the rest of her life if she doesn't crack before then." Lavender answered as she looked over at them, but missed the searing glare Hermione shot back.

"I think it's a bit late for that, Lav. It seems she cracked last year, remember? I mean the way she attacked Draco Malfoy the way she did was so weird. I mean, he didn't even say anything to her and she just sort of flipped or something. She didn't even use her wand; she just assaulted the poor boy. Don't get me wrong, Malfoy is a bastard, but there was no need for such violence from her." Padma told them.

Hermione's eyes widened as this was said. Everyone thought she was crazy because of that one incident where, in fact, Malfoy had shot a discreet jinx at her and that was the reason she had attacked him. Also, she had been angry due to other things that day along with the fact she hadn't slept very well the night before due to her worry about Harry as he had had another dream so her spirits were already dampened. Plus, she had gone for her wand, but she couldn't pull it out of her pocket so she did the next best thing and jumped the guy for being a complete prat.

"Oh well, she's not important anyway. I mean, I feel sorry for Harry and Ron sometimes. It's like they sort of put up with her like they feel sorry for her or something. I mean, they can't actually like her can they?" Lavender asked them as she gave Hermione a look of disgust. The two girls had never gotten along because Lavender had always had a thing for Ron, but had blamed Hermione for the fact that Ron didn't seem very interested.

Hermione growled and went to walk over to them, but Harry and Ron quickly grabbed her arms, dragging her down the hall away from them, "Get off me! Did you hear what they were saying about me!? I'm going to kill them!" Hermione was shouting, causing people to look at her strangely.

"We heard, Hermione, but ignore it. We know it's not true and you should know that we don't think of you that way." Harry said as he spun her around so she was facing him, "Don't believe everything you hear, Hermione. They're just jealous is all." He told her and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione shrugged him off as she went to look back at the three girls, but something caught her attention and she looked instead at an alcove to her left to see Legolas watching her and she couldn't tear her gaze from his. Hermione closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them again he was gone. She frowned, squinting into the darkness, as she allowed herself to be pulled through the throng of students by Harry and Ron as they headed to their next class which was Transfiguration.

******

Haldir watched silently as the students left the class before turning to Legolas who had a small frown upon his brow, "What is troubling you?" he asked as Legolas seemed to shake out of his thoughts and look up at him.

Legolas sighed as he watched the last three students head towards the door, his gaze remaining mainly on the middle one who had been the focus of almost every thought process he had had since arriving at Hogwarts the night before. However, he was unclear as to why this was, but also slightly irritated by it. The first time he had seen her was at dinner the night before and he had only spoken briefly with her that morning so he knew nothing about her apart from the fact that she was exceptionally smart and generally a great person to teach or to be in the same room as.

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts once more as he looked up at the curious Haldir who was still waiting for an answer from him and thought it would be best to answer before Haldir became impatient, "It is nothing. I have had many things trouble me in the past, but this is of no consequence. I was only thinking of how we should proceed with our next lesson." He lied as he looked towards the door once more to find it empty of the three students he had been watching since the night before.

Haldir followed his line of sight and clicked his tongue upon figuring out what he thought was really getting to him, "Do not worry, Legolas. Their protection comes above teaching and we will follow through with what Dumbledore wants. We shall continue to watch them from afar, but we cannot become close to them." Haldir told him and Legolas looked up at him with a frown at the last words, "You are curious about the girl Hermione if I am not mistaken, but do not let that cloud your judgement." Haldir warned him before gathering his things and making to leave the room, but he turned back to Legolas before leaving, "We cannot afford to become close to them in the event that something happens to them that we did not foresee. At one time, we Elves were well acquainted with Men, but these days are proving to be very different and I have yet to find reason to trust the Men of today. I see little reason of staying long and I am yet to discover something here that may cause me to prolong my inevitable fading." With that he turned and left the room as Legolas closed his eyes in thought.

Haldir was right as usual, though his reasoning had done very little to comfort Legolas' uncontrollable emotions. It wasn't so much that he cared much for the two boys, Harry and Ronald, but the girl Hermione was somehow familiar to him. It was strange, but in a way she reminded him of the Lady Arwen of Rivendell from her intelligence right down to her looks.

Legolas closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to Arwen and the last time he had seen her as she left for Lothlórien after Aragorn had died. He had been tempted to go with her, but had instead left her to mourn in silence as she faded. He didn't think he could have bared to see her then, it would have torn him apart. He had loved her after all, though her heart had belonged to Aragorn and he would never have gotten between that as he had always, in all the time he had know him, looked at Aragorn as though he were his Brother and he would never have thought to hurt Arwen.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. That had been a very long time ago indeed and the emotional wounds he had received had healed and he once again decided to leave his memories in the past where they belonged. He would always remember them until the day he himself faded, but his love for Arwen had waned considerably. However, then he met Hermione and whatever feelings he had had for Arwen seemed to draw him to the girl, but for what reason he knew not.

He gathered his daggers and other equipment, strapping them to his person before he, too, made his way out of the silent classroom. The students in the hall startled him slightly and not being too fond of large crowds of people, he stealthily and without being noticed flattened himself to the wall and quickly scaled the hall and slipped into an alcove further down to wait for the throngs of people to leave for their next classes.

His ears twitched as he heard the giggles of girls and he looked out at a trio standing off to one wall talking amongst themselves. His lips twitched slightly as he realised that the centre of their conversation or gossip was on Haldir and himself. He couldn't help but listen and as he did his eyes found Hermione and her two friends walking slowly past them. They were discussing the class and as Legolas listened silently he couldn't help but let a tiny smile flicker onto his lips at their praise, but it disappeared instantly as he tuned back into the change of conversation the three gossip girls were having and his eyes narrowed in resentment. They were speaking awfully about Hermione and as he looked at her, he could see her own eyes clouding in anger as she spun to walk over to them, probably to give them a piece of her mind, when her friends pulled her away.

Legolas stared at the three girls petulantly for a moment more before his gaze found Hermione once more as Harry hugged her and spoke to her in a comforting manner. As they walked closer to the alcove he was hidden in, he watched Hermione move to look back at the three girls, but her gaze caught his own and his lips twitched ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and Legolas smiled the first genuine smile he had in many years as he moved further back into the shadows and watched as her eyes opened and she frowned upon seeing he had seemingly disappeared. His smile widened as she looked around for him and even scrunched her eyes up to see through the dark, but it was obvious she couldn't see him. He watched as her frown deepened and she was lead away by Harry and Ron.

**A/N: I apologise for the length being so short in this chapter, but I could not, for the life of me, figure out how to make it longer without adding nonsense really. Anyway, I promise to make the next longer and I will also update my other two stories as soon as I have time. It may be tomorrow or the next day before I post them though. I have started the next chapter for my other LotRs/HP story and I can have it written and posted by tomorrow night, but the PotC one may be a little longer. I am sorry for the long wait, but it cannot be helped, I am just too busy at the moment to write. I will whenever I have time, I promise. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter despite the length and please review to tell me what you thought.**


	5. Higher Levels and the Wood Elves

**Chapter 4: Higher Levels and the Wood-Elves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings and they remain the property of their respective authors. However, I do own the plot and any additional characters I, myself, add in :)**

**A/N: Hello guys here is another chapter for you all. I will try and make it a longer one as the last was rather short. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

******

Hermione walked in a daze so she didn't even realise they had reached the Transfiguration classroom or the fact that Harry had to take her arm and guide her into the room because she had unintentionally and subconsciously walked right passed it. Harry and Ron then spent quite a panicked and agonising five minutes trying to bring the girl back to reality, but it seems that was not going to be happening anytime soon.

As she sat in her daze, Hermione thought of many things which included thoughts of a certain blonde Elf that could vanish seemingly into thin air which she was still shocked and confused about. _How had he done it?_ was just one of many questions plaguing her mind about him. Another was her wondering why he had been watching her and what strange and unimaginable thing drove him to hide away within the narrow alcove in the first place. What had driven him there? Had it been the crowd of students moving through the hallway to their classes? Had it been the chatter of said students whose topic of discussion seemed to be on him and Haldir and only them? Or had it been that he didn't like crowds? It was clearly obvious that he was not used to crowds of people because in the Great Hall he, and even Haldir, seemed to look uncomfortable as they nibbled on the strange delicacies Dumbledore had provided them with.

Where had they been before Dumbledore found them? What had they been doing? Had they been in seclusion making that the reason for their awestruck expressions when wandering the castle or their lack of knowledge on fashion, only dressing in olden day clothes that seemed formal, though otherworldly. She had seen the awestruck looks they had expressed as they looked around the Great Hall at dinner the night they arrived and it was obvious they had known nothing of Hogwarts. They had probably never even heard of the Wizarding world and Hermione suddenly felt sorry for them. Their coming to Hogwarts must have been a terrifying milestone for them after being in, she could only assume, hiding for a very long time.

Wood-Elves... Were they not legend?

Hermione could remember well the book she had found, purely by accident, on all species of Elves, including the House-Elves which the book itself had stated were in no way related to Wood-Elves at all. The book had stated many interesting things on the Wood-Elves which included a message from a script stating that when the time came all the Elves would travel far to the West and travel to the Undying Realm, Valinor. Why then, were Legolas and Haldir still lingering here? Why had they not gone with their kin? Had they been banished for some reason? Were they criminals in the eyes of their kinsmen? Hermione shuddered at the thought, but they seemed too nice to be like that.

Over half the book had contained chapters of the Wood-Elves with only a small portion being dedicated to the sweet House-Elves that were enslaved by Wizarding folk much to Hermione's chagrin. It was then her mind turned to her revolt to free the House-Elves and she was suddenly struck with the idea of recruiting Legolas and Haldir to her cause. Being Elves themselves they would hopefully understand that the horrible slavery of House-Elves was disgusting and disgraceful. With their help, she would probably recruit a lot of people. However, these people would most likely be the female population of Hogwarts only joining because they had and it would give them more reason to be around them.

Maybe recruiting the Elves was not such a good idea.

The last thing she needed was the Gossip trio to join. She would not be able to handle Parvati, 'the Overdramatic Squealer' who would literally squeal every time one of them even spared her the slightest glance, Padma, 'the Bubbly Lovesick Sheep' who 'falls in love' with any good-looking guy who so much as smiles at her or only likes guys if someone else does (she has a tendency to be a boyfriend stealer or to date a guy her friends like), or, the last being the worst, Lavender, 'the Gossiping Energetic Bunny' who is too impossible to explain. The title says it all really.

Nope... She would rather die than have to spend any more time with that three than she already did which is an unfortunate state of circumstance considering they are in all of her classes except for two which they are either too stupid or too naive to have the intelligence for and they just happened to be Hermione two favourite classes which made her spirits lighten somewhat at knowing she would not have to deal with them then. They were, of course, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with Transfiguration following up closely as her third favourite class.

Speaking of Transfiguration, Hermione finally snapped out of her trance to find both Harry and Ron waving their hands in front of her face and she slapped them away irritably, "She has returned!" Ron said dramatically.

"So which planet were you on this time?" Harry asked a little amused as Ron let out a small chuckle.

Hermione stared at him stupidly, "Huh?" she asked.

Ron and Harry gaped like two fish out of water, "Hey we already have a stupid person in the trio and that's Ron-" Harry began.

"Yeah!" Ron put in.

"-and that's not you. You're the intelligent one, remember?" Harry told her with a hypothetical question and Hermione nodded.

Ron finally caught on, "Hey! I am not stupid!" he shouted to which most of the class turned to see the commotion.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "Could have fooled me!" they said in unison and then bursting into fits of laughter because one; most of the class had chanted the same thing with them and two; Ron's face was a complete picture because of the first.

Ron turned a brilliant shade of red that would have put his hair to shame before mumbling something incoherent that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear it, but even then it was to of no avail.

It was then that McGonagall made her appearance before them from a door on the back wall of the classroom covered by a tapestry that showed a beautiful landscape of some sort with the sun setting in the horizon. Her entrance instantly shushed the chattering class and she clasped her hands in front of her, "Good morning, class!" she said to them in her Scottish brogue and upon receiving a greeting of the like back she continued, "Today we are advancing to a new step having completed our last chapter which was to transfigure a single red rose into a dove. Now, the homework I assigned to you all will be handed back to you all the end of class and I must say I am very proud of most of you in your success in completing it as it should be done. However, there are the select few who did not do so well." She finished as her eyes lingered for a moment on Lavender before moving to Ron and then she looked back at the class as a whole, "Today, I will be demonstrating how to transfigure a rabbit into a lamp-"

"Professor, that's NEWT level Transfiguration. Did you not say at the start of term that our NEWT classes were being held back until next term because we were in dire need of catching up with our last year's work we never completed on time?" Hermione asked a little shocked, but was also excited at the prospect of learning NEWT level spells and doing that level of homework. Of course, her mentioning of not having her work handed in on time did not apply to her in her question because she had had all her work completed on time and handed in without a hitch. However, most of the students in her class were another matter.

"That I did Miss. Granger, but Professor Dumbledore simply stated that there will be no time and that your NEWT classes will be of great importance this year. Now, I must warn you it will not be easy as the level of NEWT's you will be doing will be what you should learn next year rather than this year." She explained and Hermione put up her hand causing most of the class to roll their eyes as McGonagall gestured for Hermione to speak.

"So we are to learn seventh year level NEWT's, Professor? No offence to Professor Dumbledore and I have no doubt that he has made a good decision, but is it a wise one considering some are still needing to catch up on their OWL levels from last year? Would it be right for us to miss out an entire year of education in missing sixth year NEWT classes especially since we should be preparing for the war?" Hermione asked curiously and at her questions many of the class nodded their heads seeing as Hermione had made a valid point in her questioning. However, this also caused a slight panic to rise in the student as the upcoming war was mentioned and they eagerly looked at McGonagall with fear in their eyes and anticipating her answer to be perhaps a cushioned lie so their minds could be at peace.

None of them, not one, wanted to hear about the war and would all have preferred blissful ignorance.

McGonagall let out a sigh, "I thought the very same thing when the Headmaster set out our lesson plans, but the upcoming war is precisely why he has pushed this class and the others to a higher level. Take Defence against the Dark Arts for example; if this had been a normal year, Legolas and Haldir would have been asked to leave for teaching you how to use actual weapons where anyone could get hurt if someone is careless. Also, if I am not wrongly misguided, I believe Professor Snape has changed his lesson plan in Potions and has begun teaching you how to brew healing Potions. All the teachers have stepped up their lessons to higher NEWT's, but I assure you that help will be there if you need it." She finished looking around at all their confused and slightly fearful expressions.

Hermione frowned, her thirst for knowledge not quenched yet, and McGonagall called upon her to speak, "Professor, can you tell us anything about Wood-Elves? Why are there two in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and the rest of the class also looked at McGonagall with curiosity as they, too, had been wondering this very same thing.

McGonagall clasped her hands in front of her and sighed, "I cannot tell you why Legolas and Haldir are here for I do not know that answer myself as of yet, but I can tell you that they are here to help. As for your other question, all I know is that the Wood-Elves passed into legend some millennia ago when they travelled to a mythical place known as the Undying Lands to join with their kin. They are creatures of the Woodland Realm and are highly respected when told of in old fairytales or legends. There are very few scrolls and scriptures dating back to their times that wizard archaeologists have in their possession whereas others are in museums and are written in the ancient Elvish script that have yet to be translated. There is one on Elvish Runes in a Museum in London that many an archaeologist have tried and failed to decipher. I don't know much else except that it was rumoured that Rowena Ravenclaw herself was of the Elven folk due to her unmatched intelligence and beauty, but as I said it was a rumour because the Elves were well before her or our time." McGonagall finished as the class erupted into shocked whispers at the newfound rumour.

Hermione shook her head, "That is not entirely true though. I read in a book that there were wizards around the time of the Elves, but they were called the Istari and wielded staffs rather than wands. They, too, went to the Undying Lands or so I read." She stated which had the class erupting once more into hushed whispers of this revelation.

"That has yet to be proved, Miss. Granger." McGonagall told her causing the class to quieten once more, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to begin the lesson now." She said sternly and the class nodded, including Hermione whose thirst for knowledge had been quenched, for now. McGonagall took out her wand and went behind her desk, picking up a box she placed it on her desk and opened the lid, picking up a cute white rabbit and placing it gently on the oak surface, "Now the wand movement is easy with just a sharp swish to the left and then tap the rabbit gently on the head while saying the incantation '_Laevimiae_'. I will demonstrate and then I will have you all collect a rabbit each and attempt it yourself. I am aware that there will likely be no one who will get this on this first try." She explained and stepped up behind her desk. She performed the wand movement and said, "_Laevimiae_." Tapping the rabbit on the head, it turned into a beautifully ornamented lamp that was golden and the base was made of earthenware with colourful flowers decorating it all the way around. The class gasped in wonder at the beautiful lamp before getting up and collecting their own rabbits before returning to their desks to try it themselves.

A soft chatter broke out amongst the students as they attempted to turn their rabbits into lamps with little success except for Hermione who managed to get a plain lamp on her fifth try with praise and fifteen points to Gryffindor for her efforts. The only other person to get the same effect was Draco who also received points and a little less praise than Hermione. Harry managed to turn his rabbit into the shape of a lamp, but it had ears and its nose twitched, the whiskers moving furiously causing most of the class, Hermione included, to laugh. Even McGonagall cracked a small smile at the strange sight. Ron was not so lucky. However, he did succeed in turning his rabbit's fluffy tail into that of a cable with a plug at the end which had Harry and a few others laughing, but Hermione was not so amused this time.

McGonagall shushed the class and moved back to the front of the room from where she had been wandering about the classroom helping and checking the students' progress. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door and Snape entered, stopping just in the classroom. He looked over at Harry's failed attempt at his lamp, raising an eyebrow before looking at McGonagall who was waiting for him to speak, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see the Dream Team." Snape drawled causing many in the class to break out into muffled laughter at his given name for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "'The Dream Team', Severus?" she asked not bothering to hide the fact that she was clearly amused by his use of the title he had bestowed upon them.

Snape glowered slightly at his slip-up, "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are to go and see the Headmaster immediately." He corrected himself.

"Very well." McGonagall answered and turned to the three in question, "Pack up your belongings and go with Professor Snape." She told them and they did as she said, gathering together their belongings and placing them in their bags before making their way over to Snape and following him out into the hall and towards Dumbledore's office.

As they walked, Harry and Ron began talking about what Dumbledore could want them for and Hermione wondered the same thing. They were so busy talking that they hadn't realised they had reached the Stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's Office and that Snape was muttering the password. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Snape onto the moving staircase that took them to large double doors made from oak wood and Snape knocked three times before leading them in.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the cliffy, but I like to have a little suspense. Believe me, if you think the cliffhanger here is bad, I assure you that you will all want to kill me when I begin the next couple of chapters of 'When Worlds Collide' because the suspense for that will be so much worse *evil laugh*. Also, I noticed that this chapter was shorter than I intended it to be, but oh well. They will be getting longer though so don't worry. Anyway, please leave a review in the lonely and empty box below and perhaps it may give you a cookie in return ;p**


	6. Delayed Meetings: Answers Forthcoming

**Chapter 5: Delayed Satisfaction; Answers Forthcoming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings and they remain the property of their respective authors. However, I do own the plot and any additional characters I, myself, add in :)**

**A/N: Hello! I apologise for there being no Legolas or Haldir in the last chapter as I, myself, am shocked that I did not add them in *shocked* but I promise there will be a lot of them in this chapter and the following ones okay :) Please read and review!**

******

Snape opened the door revealing the circular office that belonged to the Headmaster, but it was not as empty as they had thought it would be as they believed this meeting was for the three of them only, but it seemed this was not the case as they took in the many Order members talking quietly amongst themselves or standing on their own in Mad-Eye Moody's case. As they continued into the office, they were both shocked and curious to see Haldir and Legolas standing on either side of Dumbledore's chair as they silently observed the people and their surroundings.

The trio quietly and curiously made their way up to Dumbledore's desk as the occupants of the room became quiet as they watched them. They suddenly felt as though they had walked into a courtroom with Dumbledore as the Judge and the rest were the Jury waiting to give their judgement on what would happen to them. It was scary and they didn't know why.

They reached the desk and Dumbledore smiled at them, "Good afternoon." He greeted them as they shifted uneasily.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Harry asked him.

"That I did, Harry. As you have not really done so yet, let me formally introduce you to Masters Legolas and Haldir." He said as he gestured to the Elves who nodded their heads in greeting to them.

Legolas locked eyes with Hermione for a moment before looking away and Hermione shook herself out of the dazed feeling that his gaze had caused before looking at Dumbledore intently with no intention of becoming lost in Legolas' eyes again, "What is it you want us for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There are many reason as to why I have called the three of you and the members of the Order here this day. I will enlighten you all that it is mainly due to rising matters concerning Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore told the room as a whole and a collective wave of shudders and gasps circulated the room from the occupants who were still afraid of the name. Dumbledore looked around at everyone before looking at Harry, "I believe it is time you were told everything rather than snippets of information. The information kept from you was for reasoning that I believed it was to keep you safe, but in these dark times I believe that no matter what you are told you will always be in danger." Dumbledore told him.

Harry glared at him, "It's about bloody time!" he shouted causing Hermione to gasp, amongst others, at his daring to speak to the Headmaster like that while Ron clapped a hand to his friends shoulder to calm him.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "I am not surprised by your anger nor am I going to punish you for it for I rightly deserve everything you throw at me. I was a fool for keeping important information from you when there are things that could have spared you the pain and grief you did not need to suffer through. I will not apologise because I believe such a thing would not be enough and nor do I believe I deserve any forgiveness you would offer to me. All I can guarantee is that you will, from now on, be told everything concerning Voldemort, the actions of the Order and anything else you wish to know." Dumbledore finished as the occupants of the room began speaking quietly in hushed whispers.

Harry, for his part, was a little taken aback at the sincerity in which Dumbledore spoke to him and was relieved at knowing that he could ask anything he wanted without worrying about someone saying he was better off knowing or that they couldn't disclose certain information to him. It made him relieved, but also a little scared and all the questions he had wanted to ask flew from his mind and he was left unable to find an answer to what Dumbledore had offered him so he just nodded in response, receiving a nod in return along with a small smile and a twinkle of the eyes.

"Is that wise, Albus?" Moody asked from his corner where he had remained silent. He pushed off the wall as all eyes turned to him, "What if he asks us questions we cannot answer or are hesitant to answer because it may be worse for him to know rather than beneficial?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Harry turned and glared at him as Dumbledore answered, "He will be told everything whether it be beneficial or not. Harry deserves more than any of us to know what is going on outside Hogwarts borders while he is thankfully safe inside them so that he may prepare better for the inevitable war that could strike us at any time." he explained firmly to which Moody nodded reluctantly and leaned back up against the wall with a frown upon his brow.

Harry glanced at the Elves for a moment before looking at Dumbledore, "So, what's going on?" he asked curiously.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by McGonagall entering the room, "I apologise for interrupting." She said instantly as she closed the door and made her way further into the room.

"No apologies needed, Minerva. You are just in time as I was about to relay to Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley of our plans for this year and the recent actions Voldemort seems to be taking." He told her as shudders circled the room once again at the name Dumbledore was trying to get them all to speak themselves with no fear.

"Very well, please continue." McGonagall answered somewhat bitterly and Harry could only assume she was one of the many against him knowing everything. It took everything in him not to turn and glare at her.

Dumbledore smiled in thanks before turning back to the trio, "I think it would be better for the three of you to ask any questions you want to know and my companions and I will answer. How does that sound to you?" he asked as he looked at them in turn.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded as they slipped into thought of what questions to ask first. Ron, surprisingly, was the first to speak, "What is the plan for this year that you mentioned?" he asked curiously as Harry and Hermione also looked at the Headmaster in curiosity.

Dumbledore steeped his hands as he looked at them over the top of his half-moon spectacles with wizened, twinkling eyes, "Before I answer your question with the thorough plan of this year and the next, am I right in saying that the DA the three of you formed last year was for reasons that you were not being taught the appropriate spells or information needed to pass your exams and felt the need to teach yourselves and your friends?" he asked them.

"Yes. Umbridge didn't teach us the magical aspects of Defence against the Dark Arts and we were also taught very little theory. To be honest, she usually told us about her degrees and the new laws she had set for Hogwarts. It was either that or placing us in detention for so much as whispering something." Hermione answered bitterly as she remembered the horrible toad-like woman that had taught them the year prior and of the treatment she had bestowed on them.

"I must apologise for all that you suffered last year, but it is thankfully in the past and will not, under any circumstances, be happening again anytime soon whilst I am the Headmaster of this school." Dumbledore said with absolute seriousness that had the trio thanking Merlin that Dumbledore was their Headmaster. The wise old man smiled as he looked at the three of them before addressing Hermione directly, "Thank you for your thorough and honest answer, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile to her that she returned instantly, "Now, the reason for my asking was that having spoken amongst the various members of the Order and the Professors, it has been agreed that we wish for you to start the DA back up this year and follow on to next year. If I am not mistaken, I believe many of your classmates will be quite jubilant in discovering it will be started back up once more. I want you three to lead it as you did last year." Dumbledore concluded with a smile as Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged surprised, but excited glances.

"It was only Harry and Hermione that led the DA last year, Professor. I only helped when it came to demonstrations really." Ron informed him.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and smiled at the redhead, "Well that will need to change. I want all three of you leading it this year and I must stress that all houses from fourth year up will be allowed to attend if they so wish it." Dumbledore told them to the shock and dismay of the three.

"But that means-" Ron began but he was cut off by Hermione.

"You cannot be serious, Professor! The Slytherins have most probably allied themselves with Voldemort! They would tell him of what we are doing!" she shouted at him, her eyes widened in anger and disbelief.

"That is a very serious accusation, Miss. Granger." Came the deep, silky voice of Snape as he stepped forward. Hermione turned to him with narrowed eyes as he looked down his pointed nose at her, "What proof can you bring forward to be safe in assuming that what you say is correct? I suggest holding your tongue or thinking first before speaking in the future, Miss. Granger." He warned her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed a little more before she took a deep breath and calmed herself, "I'm sorry, sir." She whispered.

"I trust it will not happen again." He told her sternly before turning to Dumbledore, "Please continue, Headmaster." He said as he walked backwards to stand by Fawkes' perch near the window.

"Thank you, Severus. Professor Snape is correct in what he said, Miss. Granger. You must be careful when uttering such things because there may be spies listening in." He told her as he looked at her over his spectacles with serious eyes before smiling and addressing the three of them, "However, on a lighter note, I will now explain the plan for this year." He informed them and the trio became more intent in wanting to know what was going to be happening to aid the coming war.

"Excuse my butting in, but as we are all going to be included in the plans for this year, should this maybe be answered as a whole rather than by just you, sir." Remus asked from his perch on a table near the door.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I think that would be best. However, this can be done after I have explained what is going to be happening and what the plan is." He told the Werewolf.

Remus nodded, "Of course." He answered as he smiled at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded back at him before looking back at the trio, "You have already been informed of the DA being put back into action, though I failed to mention that I will be stationing Order members to help you and teach strategies and spells they themselves have learned. They will teach you fighting techniques used by Aurors and, if I have not been misinformed, Alastor has agreed that you will be taught things that the Chekov Garde have learned." He told them with a smile as Hermione's eyes widened.

"You have not been misinformed, Albus." Moody stated as Dumbledore nodded to him.

"The Chekov Garde!?" Hermione shouted out in awe as she stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"What are they?" Ron asked wondering what had Hermione so excited and shocked at the same time.

Hermione turned to him in disbelief, "Your Father works at the Ministry and he has never told you of the Chekov Garde?" she asked as Ron shook his head in confusion, "They are only the highest ranking officers in the Ministry's forces. They are said to be so powerful that one could take out fifty Death Eaters alone and in minutes. They fight with hand-to-hand combat weapons along with their wands. Also, if I am not mistaken, their weapons are imbued with magical stones allowing them to have abilities that normal humans would never be able to accomplish, such as heightened speed and reflexes." She explained her eyes wide and twinkling with that gleam she always got in them whenever she was given the chance to tell someone something of her vast knowledge.

"Whoa." Harry and Ron said in unison as Hermione snapped out of her teaching mode and looked at them.

"You actually listened to me?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course we listened! We always listen to you even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes." Ron informed her which caused Hermione to smile at him radiantly to which his answer was to turn bright red and look down in embarrassment.

Hermione, not really paying attention to the embarrassment Ron was now suffering, turned back to Dumbledore, "When are they going to teach us?" she asked as her excitement and love of learning began to grow.

Dumbledore chuckled at her enthusiasm, "That will be explained shortly once I have continued my explanation." He told her causing her to look a little put out, but she nodded upon knowing that she would still be told nonetheless.

"May I add something in also?" came Haldir's soft, silky voice and all eyes turned to him.

"Please do. Your opinions and ideas are welcomed." Dumbledore told him.

Haldir nodded his head slightly at that, "Legolas and I are rather intrigued by this mentioning of the DA that you are speaking of and desire to know more about it. If it is agreeable with the three of you then we shall teach you additional techniques upon our duties as your Professors." He told them.

"That would be awesome." Ron put in cheerfully.

Haldir was slightly taken back by his use of words as Legolas spoke, "After careful consideration we have also agreed that it would also be in your best interest to learn as to the true reasoning as to why we are here and not with our kin. If I am not mistaken, it seems clear to me that you must be most intrigued of this and we have agreed to explain after Albus has spoken." He informed them much to the curiosity and interest of the trio.

"That is reasonable as I think it safe to assume that we would all like to know your story." McGonagall said as she looked at them with interest.

Legolas looked at her and tilted his head slightly, "Then that is settled." He told her as she nodded whilst the other occupants began whispering in hushed tones amongst themselves until Dumbledore quieted them.

"Very well, that will be explained in due time. Now, back to the issue at hand, on top of the DA and normal classes that you will be attending, I have also seen fit to initiate a training regime for all those of fourth year and above which is voluntary. During this time, the students who place their names down will have multiple choices in what type of training they wish to receive whilst other lessons will not be voluntary and will be taken by all." Dumbledore explained.

"For example," Legolas said making all eyes turn to him again, "I will be teaching Archery along with Haldir along with the additional lessons in how to properly and efficiently use daggers which will be recommended as an addition. However, it is not a need to know as it is a difficult profession to learn and even harder to master properly to use to ones advantage." He explained.

Hermione looked at him, "So if I was to choose Archery as the profession I want to learn, then I wouldn't necessarily have to learn how to use daggers, but would be recommended to do so?" she asked him.

Legolas looked at her, "That is correct. The reason I would recommend it is because there may be a time when you are in the midst of fighting and you may need to perform hand-to-hand combat if a foe closes the distance between you and him. It is not difficult, but highly inefficient to use Archery if such a thing were to happen. However, there is also the unforgettable knowledge that you also have your wand and must always use it when needed." He told her.

"Why would we need to learn how to use weapons? We'll be up against wizards and witches that will use wands." Ron put in as he looked from the Elves to the Headmaster in confusion.

"The Dark Lord's forces train in many aspects, Mr. Weasley." Snape answered as the trio looked at him, "Using weapons is part of the training the Death Eaters learn and I assure you that they are used on a regular basis. Also, as I will explain more on later, the Dark Lord has recruited many to his side that are not of magical background and they will be using weapons so it would be in your best interest to choose a profession of your particular capability and use it to your advantage." He explained as he looked at Ron intently causing the redhead to become rather uncomfortable.

"Right...sir." Ron said as he turned away from Snape's piercing black eyes.

Dumbledore sighed, "Professor Snape is correct, Mr. Weasley. There is no telling what Voldemort has in store for us and we must train as much as we can before it is too late. That is the reason for this training regime and I assume you now have the gist of what I am referring to?" he asked them.

Harry and Ron nodded as Hermione frowned, "I understand that we will be trained in physical aspects, but what about magical? Will there be additional classes as well?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yes, Miss. Granger." McGonagall said as the trio turned to her, "There will be lessons in all magical aspects, but these classes will be of higher levels than what you are learning now so I will not soften the blow and tell you that it will be easy. These lessons will be difficult and will be very challenging even for you." she explained as Hermione nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore smiled, "Now that that is settled, what else do you wish to know?" he asked them.

"What is going on with Voldemort?" Harry asked him instantly.

Dumbledore sighed as he looked him, "Voldemort's forces are massing and as we speak more are joining his side. Professor Snape knows the details of what creatures and others that Voldemort is recruiting. Professor Snape, if you will." He said motioning for Snape to speak.

Snape nodded and looked at the trio, shocking them when his eyes and expression softened significantly, "The Dark Lord's forces are large and they greatly outnumber our side. They are strong and are gathering for attacks they will make on various places. The Dark Lord is planning to attack multiple places at once so that he may confuse us and he will start with smaller communities such as Hogsmeade and various other villages before he attacks larger places. His ultimate goal is to take over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts so that he may take control of the Wizarding world and warp it to his liking." Snape explained as he looked at their shocked expressions.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes before looking back at Snape, "What allies does he have?" he asked almost hesitantly.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Snape from answering and Harry made to kick up a fuss before Dumbledore shushed him, "Before you jump to conclusions that I am not going to allow Professor Snape to explain, I suggest that before he does the three of you sit down as this may come as quite a shock for you all." He explained and suddenly three plush armchairs appeared behind them and they sat. Dumbledore then turned to Haldir and Legolas, "You both may want to sit also as this may shock you both as well." He told them but Haldir shook his head.

"We prefer to stand." Haldir said to which Dumbledore only nodded and sighed.

Dumbledore turned back to Snape, "Continue, Severus." He said and Snape nodded.

"There are many that have allied to the Dark Lord's side and as I tell of each one, I will give a short explanation to what they can do." He explained to them and at their nod he continued, "First off, there are the lower ranks which are the Death Eaters that you all know about so little explanation is needed for them. There are Werewolves as you know and they are being led by Fenrir Greyback. I am not entirely sure of what they are doing and for more information you should speak to Lupin." He informed them as Remus nodded.

"The Werewolves have been ordered to find others and recruit them to You-Know-Who's side. From what information I have managed to gather, there are also packs of wolves that are following the Werewolves. I haven't heard much else." Remus explained as the trio nodded and turned back to Snape.

"There are Vampires and the Dark Lord is in the process of inventing a potion that will make Magic useless against them meaning weapons will be needed to fight them, but a word of caution; Vampires are not known to be merciful creatures and will not hesitate to kill you if the opportunity arises. Do not and I mean do NOT give them a chance. If you see one, kill it as quickly as you can." Snape warned as the trio's eyes widened and they nodded slowly.

"Speaking of Vampires, we were lucky to recruit many to our side also so can I add that if you see two Vampires fighting, leave them to fight. Do not try to help our allied Vampires and only attempt to fight against the enemy Vampire if he or she succeeds in killing our allied ones." Tonks told them from next to Remus where she had been sitting listening silently and they nodded in understanding.

Snape nodded in agreement, "Very true. Take heed of that information." He told them and they nodded. Snape sighed and continued, "There is also a group similar to the Death Eaters, but they are far more powerful and are very much like their version of the Chekov Garde and are called the Black Horadrim." At these words, Legolas and Haldir seemed to stiffen, but Snape didn't seem to notice and continued, "If you are unlucky enough to come face to face with a member of the Black Horadrim then it would be in your best interest to run as fast as you can away from them and dodge their spells. If they cast the Cruciatus Curse on you, as an example, it can kill you." Snape warned them as and they looked back in fear.

Moody pushed off the wall and spoke, "It would be in your best interest to let the Chekov Garde handle them while you take care of the normal Death Eaters. Whatever you do, don't try and fight them as it will be a fruitless attempt and will be suicide to boot." He told them and they nodded in understanding.

"The Dementors are also allied to the Dark Lord." Snape continued, "I don't think I need to explain as I am sure you are aware of how foul they are." He said as they nodded and Harry shuddered at remembering the effect the Dementors had on him, "There are also Giants, but thanks to Hagrid we also have Giants on our side so let them take care of them. Thankfully, also due to Hagrid, we also have Aragog and the Acromantulas on our side." Snape informed them as Ron shuddered at the thought of spiders running free during the battle even if they are on their side, "Now the last was most confusing and I only discovered last night at a Death Eater meeting that some joined the Dark Lord while others are still scattered, but it seems that, as we first thought, Legolas and Haldir are not the only Wood-Elves still around and-" he was cut off.

"What are you speaking of?" Haldir asked him in shock as Legolas looked at him with wide eyes.

"There are Wood-Elves allied to the Dark Lord. He is trying to gather them all to his side but has only successfully allied a hundred or so while there are seemingly hundreds more scattered throughout the world. It is unclear where they came from, but I am not mistaken." Snape finished as Haldir and Legolas looked at each other in shock.

"How is that possible?" Haldir asked in bewilderment.

"The Elves sailed to Valinor millennia ago. Are you sure of this?" Legolas asked him.

Dumbledore turned to them, "Severus speaks the truth. As we speak, I have people out searching for others to join our cause and I am hoping we reach them before Voldemort does." He answered as they looked at each other again in shock and confusion.

"What is going on?" Haldir asked hypothetically.

Snape turned to them, "From what I recall they called themselves the Moriquendi Elves or the Dark Elves, but that is all I know. Apparently it took very little encouragement for them to join the Dark Lord." He explained.

Legolas turned to Haldir, "_What could this mean? What has become of _Aman? _As far as I was aware, we were the last two _Elves _still walking this world._" He said to Haldir in Elvish as the others looked on wondering what they were speaking of.

"_There is nothing we can do about it now. We can only wait to see if others join this side and ask them for ourselves._" Haldir answered to which Legolas nodded.

Snape glanced at them before looking at the others, "That is all the information I have to give." He said as they all took on thoughtful expressions.

Dumbledore sighed, "Thank you, Severus." He said nodding to Snape before turning to Haldir and Legolas, "Now if you wish to tell your story then please do." He told them and they nodded, still shaken slightly at the knowledge that there were more Elves out there like them and not knowing why or how. However, although they were torn inside, their exterior was calm and collected as they stepped forward to tell their story.

"A long time passed, we travelled to the far West to take the boat to Aman, the Undying Land, but it sailed without us and we were left to walk this world as punishment for a crime we are still unaware of committing." Haldir began as he looked around at all of them, "We were cursed and our sentence was to be enshrouded in shadow and to walk unnoticed by the world of Men who had no idea we even existed." He explained.

"We suffered greatly and wished for nothing more than to fade away, but it seemed that due to our punishment we were not allowed to and so we have been walking this ever-changing world for millennia without leaving the safety and seclusion of the forest as we were uninterested in the advancing technology around us. The Valar finally let up on their punishment a week passed and we met Albus in the Forbidden Forest. It was the first time we had spoken to anyone other than each other since our punishment began and it was with curiosity that we agreed to take on a proposition Albus proposed to us." Legolas explained as he eyed the trio, his eyes lingering on Hermione a little longer than the other two.

"What proposition was that?" Hermione asked.

"That we would protect a young Mr. Potter and his friends. However, we have a deal with Albus that if we wish to leave and fade then we are free to do so without argument." Legolas told her before glancing at Dumbledore who nodded in affirmation of this deal, "We also agreed to take on the position of the Defence Professors while we remain here." He finished.

There was silence for a while after this until Hermione's curiosity and thirst for knowledge got the better of her and she looked at the Elves questioningly, "By 'fade' what do you mean?" she asked them.

"We would die." Haldir answered as Hermione gasped and she looked at Legolas.

Legolas almost smiled at her surprise...almost, "We have lingered longer than we anticipated and we are tired. I stand by what I said to Albus upon first meeting him and that is if I do not find a reason to continue lingering in this world I will leave and fade if I so wish it. I am weary and wish to end my immortality." He explained to her and she nodded sadly and looked away.

More silence followed this for a few minutes before Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe that is everything covered for the moment and I suggest the three of you return to your classes. If I am not mistaken, I believe you have Charms next." He told them with a smile and the trio nodded, picking up their bags and shouldering them as the rest of the members of the Order also began leaving to continue on with what they were doing.

As the trio made to leave, Hermione looked back around and locked her eyes with Legolas' once more before turning and following Harry and Ron down the rotating staircase and to Charms.

**A/N: So what did you all think? A rather informative chapter there :) So there are more Elves making Legolas and Haldir no longer the only ones? Why are they there and not in Valinor? You will have to continue reading this story to find out ;p Anyway, please leave a review!**


	7. The Break Out

**Chapter 6: The Break-Out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any additional characters I decide to add in.**

**A/N: I am back! It has been a while and I apologise profusely for that guys! I have just been so busy as I have recently been moved to a new desk in work and I was being trained up and now I am finally on my own so I have loads of work to do at home and stuff to go over, but I have some free time after work these days so I will hopefully be updating more often.** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Legolas let out a sigh as he watched them leave the Headmaster's office, this was a sigh that was not lost on Haldir or Dumbledore as they both glanced at the quiet Elf questioningly. Legolas didn't say anything, however, as he glanced at Haldir before looking away, watching as the gathered Order Members and teachers left, talking quietly amongst themselves about the outcome of the meeting whilst going back to classes or whatever it was they were doing before the meeting.

Soon it was just the three of them and Dumbledore looked at the two Elves thoughtfully, "That must have been trying news for you both to hear. Are you alright?" the old Headmaster asked as he frowned at them.

Haldir seemed unaffected by the news, whereas Legolas seemed quite the opposite as he paced just behind where Haldir was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, "I am fine, though I cannot say the same for Legolas." Haldir answered before turning to his companion, "What troubles you?" he asked as Legolas stopped pacing and took his place next to Haldir.

"There are more, Haldir. We should have been able to sense them, but I cannot. They have aligned themselves with the Dark Lord of this time. You ask what troubles are clouding my mind? How are we to protect those children from that many? If all of our kin ally themselves, we are to have no hope in protecting anyone." Legolas explained as he wrung his hands unconsciously.

Haldir looked at him, tilting his head thoughtfully, "Do not fret." Haldir answered calmly as Legolas looked up at him with a frown upon his brow, "If any of the Elves were to ally, it would be the Moriquendi Elves, the dark ones. The Calaquendi Elves would never ally themselves to evil." he said before turning back to Dumbledore, "I beg your leave, Albus. There is much to do." he told the old Headmaster, receiving a nod in return.

Haldir nodded at Legolas before making his way to the door, only to be stopped by his companions worried tenor, "We do not know them anymore, Haldir. They left us behind to suffer for a crime we did not know we committed." he said as Haldir turned back to look at him. "_They could all be corrupted by evil._" Legolas added as his eyes trained on Haldir's.

Haldir looked away briefly, his eyes saddened, before he turned back, his hand on the handle and he opened the door before stopping, "_Then let it be so._" he said in a calm voice with flowing determination.

Legolas frowned as the door closed and he lowered his head, "Care to explain?" came a voice from behind him and Legolas turned to look at Dumbledore. He had forgotten the Headmaster was present in the room, "It sounds to me as though your companion is not very happy with the circumstances." Dumbledore stated, looking at Legolas questioningly.

Legolas nodded slightly, "He is not. Haldir was one of those that believed all Elves were good and kind. He even believed the Moriquendi Elves had some good in them." he answered as he walked over to the window and looked out, "He is too trusting. Yet..." the Elf paused as if he were considering his next words very carefully, "he does not trust the men of this age." Legolas finished as he watched a snowy white owl fly passed the window towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"That is quite understandable." Dumbledore answered as Legolas turned to him questioningly. Dumbledore stood and began pacing as he elaborated, "The world you knew has changed and is no longer comfortable. The men you were acquainted with are gone and we are much different from them. I understand it will take a lot for you to trust us."

Legolas nodded, "Yes we are finding it difficult. We know nothing of this time as we never took the time to get to know the technicalities of your age." he answered. There was a short pause before he began speaking once more and he turned to Dumbledore, "I would like to know, but I fear Haldir is yet to find reason for this and it may take him longer to appreciate this time and era." he said thoughtfully.

"You need his consent?" Dumbledore asked him in slight shock.

Legolas shook his head, "Not his consent, just his willingness to participate. Haldir has become very much like an older brother to me over these long years. We have never separated, except to hunt." he answered calmly.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore answered briefly before stroking Fawkes lightly. He turned back to the silent, thoughtful Elf, "How are you liking Hogwarts? I have not had the chance to ask." he asked him curiously.

"It is pleasant. The children are inquisitive, always a good aspect. They are very attentive in our class. They are curious and willing to learn our ways. The girl, Hermione, has much intelligence, though she seems rather withdrawn also. Young Harry is also intelligent, though I have noticed he often does not apply himself very much. Ronald, on the other hand, is an odd one. He has intelligence there, but he does not seem willing to show it, whereas his friends do. Any particular reason for this?" Legolas asked curiously.

Dumbledore tried to keep a straight face as he answered, "I suppose it depends on what class he is in and what time of day it is. There is also the known factor that when Mr. Weasley is hungry, his concentration lacks hugely." Dumbledore answered with a chuckle.

Legolas' mouth twitched slightly, "Ah, that would explain much. Well we must make sure he is well rested, fed and watered before class so that he may apply himself more thoroughly." he answered, earning a chuckle from the old Headmaster, before walking towards the door, "If that is all, I will take my leave." he said as he opened the door.

"Farewell Legolas." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Legolas turned his head slightly, "Farewell for now." he whispered before leaving and closing the door softly behind him, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

"Good afternoon, class!" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick from where he was stood atop his mass of books and a chair to be able to see over his desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick!" came the answer from the class as they shuffled about, opening their books and readying their quills and ink.

"Today we are going to learn the Darnia Charm. Can anyone tell me what this is?" the small Professor asked as he looked around at the few hands that had raised and his eyebrows shot up as Neville also put his hand up. The Slytherin's snickered slightly at this, but Flitwick called upon the shy boy to answer.

Neville lowered his hand and looked around the room nervously before answering, "It's a Charm that gives the caster a feeling of hope for a while." he said quietly as Harry and Ron looked on in shock from their seats next to him and Hermione beamed proudly.

Professor Flitwick smiled, "Correct Mr. Longbottom! Have five points for Gryffindor!" he said ecstatically before looking around once more, "Now, can anyone tell me who invented this spell and what purpose it was invented for?" he asked as only two hands went up this time.

The class gaped stupidly as Ron looked around, his hand in the air from where he was sitting next to Hermione whose hand was also in the air. Ron almost lowered his hand back down, but the very surprised Flitwick called upon him to answer and Hermione lowered her hand in bewilderment as she stared at Ron. Ron's ears turned bright red as all eyes turned to him and he nervously answered, "Well, sir...it was invented by Crecia Wishlette in a moment of panic when she couldn't say the Stunning spell and ended up saying gibberish instead. The newfound hope she felt within her helped her to fight off Grindelwald's followers, but when the spell suddenly wore off, she was killed by Kent Lokedly when her back was turned. This spell is now used in dark times to give scared wizard's, witches and, in extreme cases, Muggles a sense of hope and a feeling that there is always going to be a light at the end of the tunnel." he finished to the applaud of everyone except the Slytherin's, understandably.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley! Well done! I think that earns you 10 points for Gryffindor for such a thorough answer!" Professor Flitwick clapped along with the rest of the students that were clapping.

Harry clapped him on the back and Hermione beamed at him proudly, "I knew you had some brains in you!" she said quietly as he blushed at her compliment.

"Thanks." Ron said in a small voice as his ears turned so red they almost rivalled his red hair.

Flitwick then called for hush throughout the classroom and once everyone has settled down he smiled at them all in turn, "Okay, we are going to practice this spell today. I want you all to turn to page 308 in your books." he said as there was a rustling of pages for a few minutes before quiet again, "Now to perform the Darnia Charm involves a sequence of complicated swishes and sharp movements with your wand and the incantation, '_Darniastupfy_'. This is a very complicated spell that usually isn't taught until 7th year, but taking the circumstances into account, you are to learn it this year." he explained as he motioned for them all to stand and partner with the person next to them. He swished his wand and the desks moved back against the walls, giving them ample room to cast the spell.

Flitwick looked at the students as they partnered up and tutted slightly. He shook his head and began swapping people's partners with others he believed would be equal to their intelligence, magical quality and grade in his class. There were complaints, especially from Hermione and Draco as they were partnered together, but Flitwick shushed them and after he was satisfied he allowed them to begin.

Draco eyed Hermione with open hatred as he began swishing his wand lazily in the way Flitwick showed them and muttered, "_Darniastupfy!_" and pointed his wand at Hermione. Hermione felt nothing as the pale blue light engulfed her momentarily before dissipating as if it had never been there. She felt no more hopeful of anything than she had before, but she knew the spell was complicated and also that Draco had been half-hearted when he attempted it.

She looked at Draco who was looking mightily pissed off that he had failed his attempt and Hermione hid her smirk, _you're not so perfect now, are you Malfoy?_ She thought as she lifted her own wand and made the exact swishing movements with her wand, bringing it to a stop with a sharp flick of her wrist and incanted, "_Darniastupfy_!" and as Draco's had, a pale blue light left her wand and engulfed him in a bright shimmering aura that seemed to melt into his very being. Draco's eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt a strong sense of hope fill him and he stood staring at Hermione, dumbstruck. Hermione smiled and lowered her wand as she eyed the shimmering blue light surrounding Draco's person that only the two of them could see being the spell-caster and the one on the receiving end of the spell and Flitwick could see it because he had cast a Charm around the room allowing this.

Flitwick stared in amazement as he watched the shimmering glow dissipate and seemingly fade into Draco before he snapped out of his shock and beamed at Hermione, "Well done, Miss. Granger! Once again you have proven to have exceptional spell casting and wand work in this class. I think that earns you 20 points for Gryffindor!" he said and she smiled as Harry and Ron beamed at her from where they were practicing, "Now if you could just help Mr. Malfoy with his pronunciation and wand movement? He's almost got it." he asked her with an encouraging smile towards Draco and she nodded, moving to stand next to Draco who was looking at Flitwick as though he wanted to murder him right there and then.

Draco turned to Hermione, "I don't need help, Mudblood." he said in a bored tone as he looked at his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah as if I really want to help you, Ferret." she retorted with a glare.

Draco sighed audibly and got back into a stance for performing magic, "Let's just get this over with." he answered and Hermione almost fell over in shock that he didn't continue insulting her and was actually allowing her to help.

Hermione nodded and stepped closer to him, so close that he could smell the shampoo in her hair, raspberry with a hint of cinnamon and the smell of her perfume which wafted to his nose, momentarily distracting him. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that her hand had covered his wand hand and was currently moving it so that he was making the correct wand movement. She stepped away and he pointed his wand at her, saying the incantation correctly this time and the pale blue light engulfed her once more. Hermione felt hope rise in her as the shimmering aura around her glowed brightly and she couldn't help the smile that brightened her face as he grinned widely at his achievement. She loved seeing people being successful at something as difficult as this, even if the person who had done it was an arrogant, snobby git.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. A great improvement. 20 points to Slytherin." Flitwick announced just as Harry successfully performed the Charm on Ron as well and earned the same amount for Gryffindor.

They were the only three that successfully performed the Charm, but Flitwick advised them that they would continue learning the spell until they all got it and they all left class. Harry and Ron were in deep discussion about Quidditch once more as they filed out of the classroom with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Hermione rolled her eyes and froze as Legolas and Haldir walked passed followed by a flock of girls. She was sickeningly reminded instantly of her fourth year when the same thing had happened with Viktor Krum and anger from nowhere erupted within her. She stormed down the hall towards the Great Hall ignoring the shouts from Harry and Ron asking her to wait up.

OoOoO

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Ron asked as he sat down across from Hermione, in between Dean and Ginny who had been cuddling.

"Hey! What the hell Ron!" Ginny shouted as she was almost shoved off the bench, but her shouts fell on deaf ears.

"Why did you storm off like that?" Ron continued as if he hadn't just broken Dean and Ginny's being together.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. I just suddenly felt angry and needed to get away. It happens. End of." she answered. This answer seemed to satisfy Ron, but Harry was not as easily convinced.

He was about to say something when an Owl screeched overhead and all the students on the Gryffindor turned to watch as the Weasleys' Owl Errol crashed into the table and rolled across it, knocking plates, cups of pumpkin juice and bowls of food off the table. Ron hid his face in his hands in embarrassment as Errol got up and shook himself off before dropping the Daily Prophet in front of him as if all that commotion had not just happened, "Bloody bird...all that just to give me the paper? Sometimes I think he does it on purpose." he muttered as he pulled free the string keeping the paper rolled up and opened it. His eyes widened and he dropped the paper in horror, his face paling to become a horrible contrast to his hair.

"What is it?" Harry asked, but Ron didn't answer, he just pointed to the paper numbly. Harry frowned and picked up the paper and read the headline;

_**DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN – IS THIS THE WORK OF HE-WHO-SHOULD-NOT-BE-NAMED?**_

_**Full story on page 3-4**_

_**by Kinga Lortingale**_

Harry dropped the paper, paling just as Ron had and Hermione was concerned that he looked like he was about to throw up. Curious as to what could have caused this sudden change in her two best friends, she reached across the table and picked up the Prophet and read the headline herself. Shock and dismay were the only emotions that appeared on her face, but she managed to keep herself together as she opened it and turned to page 3 to read the article. Before she had read the first line, Ron looked up, "Read it out loud, Hermione." he whispered, obviously still in shock at what had happened.

Hermione nodded and looked back down at the paper and began reading, not realising that many of the students had fallen silent to listen when she began;

_**Death Eaters Escape Azkaban by Kinga Lortingale**_

_Late last night, the Death Eaters caught in the Ministry of Magic raid last year escaped. Said to be the work of powerful Dark Magic, these Death Eaters are to be considered as extremely dangerous. _

_One of the Gate Keepers that guard Azkaban said this morning, "Couldn't believe it, still can't as a matter of fact! The Dementors just vanished except for one that seemed to be giving the Kiss to many of my fellow workers! It's as if the thing went mental! I was lucky to escape and I hid behind a wall as a hooded and cloaked figure appeared right in front of old Lucius' cell! Gave me a right scare that did! It's a known fact that no one can Apparate in or Disapparate out of Azkaban!" the guard, who wished to be left unnamed, refused to say anything else, but from his short reprieve it is clear to this reporter that this seems the work of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named who was only last year proven to be back._

_The Ministry has been trying all it can all day to stop the riots amongst the Wizarding Community and many have congregated outside of the Muggle entrance to protest. The Minister of Magic has sent out his best to quench these riots, but even the famous Chekov Guard are having a hard time dealing with this situation. The Minister of Magic was unavailable for an interview._

Hermione put the paper down and looked at the moving pictures off to the side. One was of the Minister going into his office and closing the door, refusing to talk to the reporters, another was of Azkaban, the ominous Dementors that usually circled the perimeter of the huge structure were nowhere to be seen and the last one was of hundreds of people congregating beside the red phone box which was the Muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They were holding up banners, fighting and even some were conjuring up flaming objects and lobbing them at the seemingly desolate building behind the phone box, chunks of debris from the small explosions falling down into the crowd.

"This is horrible." Hermione whispered as she looked to the side where there were pictures of the Death Eaters and their names underneath. She looked down them and one face and name made her freeze as she looked into his black eyes. His picture smirked back up at her evilly and he winked which caused Hermione to throw the paper away in disgust, her heart beat quickening as she stared at the food on her plate which was untouched.

All the Gryffindors that had heard Hermione reading the Daily Prophet were all quiet as their minds processed what had happened. Eventually Harry sighed in defeat and everyone turned to look at him as he pulled the paper towards him and quickly scanned the article. He then looked at the column dedicated to the Death Eaters that had escaped and glared at them before pushing the paper away in disgust.

More silence followed this as many of those who had been watching Harry critically had believed he was about to speak, but the dark-haired Gryffindor remained silent as he prodded and poked at the food still on his plate with his fork. Hermione looked at Ron who was just staring at his food silently, but he looked up and met her eyes. She gave him a pleading look as she nodded in Harry's direction and he sighed before nodding slightly and he turned to Harry, "What are we going to do, mate?" he asked Harry quietly.

"There's nothing we can do." Harry said in a defeated tone that had most of the Gryffindors' present cringing.

Hermione shook her head and covered his hand with her own, "We are going to be starting the DA again this year. We could study and train extra hard." she suggested, but Harry shook his head sadly.

"It wouldn't be enough." he whispered and just as Hermione was about to respond Harry suddenly looked up at all of them and stood, "Don't you all see. His army is huge, and it is growing everyday." he stated and then looked at Hermione and Ron, lowering his voice slightly, "You were at the meeting with Dumbledore. Snape went through all the different categories of allies he has at his side. He also said that Wood-Elves are allying themselves to him! We only have Legolas and Haldir on our side and from what they have told us, they have been classed as outcasts to their Kin. I hate to say it, but there is no way we will be able to compete, even with all the training Dumbledore's got planned for us this year." Harry finished as he looked at all the Gryffindors' looking back at him in disappointment. Harry sighed, why did they have to see him as the leader. He wasn't good enough to lead anyone. More silence followed before Harry got up, picked up his bag and left the Great Hall.

"I never would have thought Harry would ever give up." Seamus said from a few seats down from Ron.

Hermione sighed, "He won't give up, he just needs a motivation boost." she said to them, "We can give that to him if we can prove that there will be a way to defeat You-Know-Who's army." she told them.

"How are we going to do that?" Neville asked from his seat next to George.

"We could use the Gondoling Gobbies." came a airy voice from behind Hermione and she turned to look at Luna Lovegood who was reading the Quibbler upside down, red radishes hanging from her ears as normal and when Luna lowered the magazine down, Hermione noticed a necklace made from cork screws dangling around her neck.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Luna smiled at her, "Gondoling Gobbies. They are creatures that have the body of a monkey and the head and tail of a snake. They seemingly lock onto their victim and confuse them with their hypnotic stare. They could convince Harry that he need not be worried about You-Know-Who's army." she told them all, unaware that the students were staring at her in complete and utter confusion and bewilderment.

"Okay Loon...uh...Luna. We'll try that. Maybe." Hermione answered before she cleared her throat and was about to speak again, but another not-so-welcome voice interrupted them.

"Oh look, it is the Gryffindor idiots planning their next gang-bang." Draco Malfoy drawled as he walked passed them to take a seat at the Slytherin table, his friends laughing at what he had said.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said angrily as he motioned for everyone to ignore the git behind them.

"Is that the best you can come up with, Weasel?" Malfoy asked as he sneered at the redhead.

Ron spun around in his chair and gave the blonde a smirk that would have made Salazar Slytherin proud, "What is that putrid drivel I can hear. Oh shit, I just realised it's your voice, Malfoy." Ron retorted to the laughs of everyone at the Gryffindor table, except Hermione who was looking down at her plate and sighing. This did not go unnoticed by Malfoy and he looked at her with a frown before looking back at Ron who wasn't finished, "See Malfoy, the thing you need to remember is that when you get a sex change, it's better to get your voice softened so you actually sound like the girl you've become. Just a tip, you know." he told him as the laughter from the Gryffindors' increased.

Malfoy ignored him, his eyes were glued to Hermione who was actually glaring at Ron now. What was her problem? He snapped back to the here and now as what Ron said registered in his mind. Furious he said, "At least I could afford one if I so desired to get one!" he was truly pissed now. How dare that cheap whelp talk to him with such disrespect.

Ron laughed slightly and he raised his eyebrow at the Slytherin, "Is that the best you can come up with? Has it not yet crossed your idiotic mind that money means nothing to me anymore as there are more important things than having wealth, Malfoy. Friends and family, for example, are much more important than money. You can't buy them, they are just there. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that." he retorted to the chuckles of the Gryffindors' again and the Weasley twins patted him on the back for what he had said.

"Our respect for you just went up." Fred said as he patted Ron's left shoulder.

"Way up." George said as he patted Ron's right shoulder.

"Guys, my arms are going dead." Ron groaned as he swiped their hands away and rubbed his shoulders. It was then that Ron noticed that Hermione was looking at him with disappointment and disapproval shining in her eyes, "What?" he asked her in confusion.

"Why do you do that?" she asked and her tone caused Malfoy to stop what he was doing and listen.

"Do what?" Ron asked her.

"Pick fights! Why can't you just ignore him for once in your life! Me and Harry do! You are the only one that actually fights back with Malfoy these days and you always take it that one step too far and it's harsh! Just ignore him for crying out loud and bloody grow up!" she shouted before standing up and storming out of the Great Hall leaving the shocked Gryffindors' and single shocked Slytherin behind.

She shook her head angrily as she stormed towards her Ancient Runes classroom as she had that class next and walked in, not even looking up. She bumped into someone and fell back, but two quick arms shot out to catch her before she hit the ground and she looked up into a beautiful face and a striking pair of bright blue eyes.

**A/N: Hi...erm...I am not going to make excuses for not writing sooner. I am so sorry. I have been busy, but I should have made time to write. I will try and write more, I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway and please review.**


	8. Knowledge is Key

_**Chapter 7: Knowledge is Key**_

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners._

_**A/N: **__Hey guys :) Another story I have not updated in a while :/ Sorry guys! I had to read this again and make notes on it because I had no idea where I was going with it, but now I have an idea again :) So here is the next update! Please Read and Review!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as he pulled her up so she was balanced again. She smiled at him, "Thank you," She said as she shouldered her bag, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Legolas looked at her for a moment, "You are welcome," He said before tilting his head at her and walked towards the front of the class.

Hermione sighed as she watched him, wondering for a moment why he was in her Ancient Runes class before moving towards the front and sitting down in her usual seat. She took out her book, quills, ink, and parchment and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. As she sat there she pulled out another book on the History of the Elves as she had wanted to research them more since Snape had mentioned the Moriquendi Elves that had joined with Voldemort and the shock on Legolas and Haldir's faces.

She opened the book and ran a finger down the contents page until she found what she was looking for and opened to the page. As she read about the Moriquendi Elves and the Calaquendi Elves, her eyes widened gradually:

_FACTUAL HISTORY_

'_There exists two old Elvish compounds in the Quenderin language or Primitive Quendian with 'kwendī Elves': kala-kwendī and mori-kwendī, meaning the 'Light-folk' and the 'Dark-folk'. These two words go back to the time before the Sundering of the Elves or rather to the time of the debate among them over the invitation by the Valar to migrate to Valinor. Both words were made by the party favourable to the Vala Oromë and referred originally to Elves who desired the Light of Valinor versus Elves who did not wish to leave Middle-Earth. 'Mori-kwendī had from the beginning a negative sense, implying that these Elves willingly tolerated the shadows Melkor had put upon Middle-Earth._

'_The Quenya forms became Calaquendi and Moriquendi (a rare singular is once recorded Moriquen). In Quenya the term Calaquendi applied only to the Elves who actually lived (or had lived) in Eldamar; and the Moriquendi included all other Elves, whether or not they had participated in the March to Valinor. The Moriquendi were regarded as greatly inferior by the Calaquendi, who lived in the Light of the Two Trees and had also received great knowledge and powers by living with the Valar and Maiar._

'_In Exilic Quenya the Noldor did not make much use of the terms Calaquendi or Moriquendi, which were rather offensive to the Sindar of Beleriand. A new politically correct name was coined to replace the obsolescent term Moriquendi: Úmanyar, 'those not of Aman'._

_THE FEUD_

'_The feud between them started when the Calaquendi migrated to Valinor and the Moriquendi resented them for this fact because they themselves had been rejected by the Valar due to their negative sense and the rivalry between them. The Moriquendi sought revenge, built boats, and sailed to Valinor to destroy the Undying Lands and all Elves that dwelled there. However, they were thwarted by the Calaquendi, who had become far more superior to them due to the power and knowledge they had been given, and the Moriquendi Elves had no choice but to surrender and leave the shores of Valinor and return to Middle-Earth where they disappeared from history. They have not been heard of since.'_

Hermione looked up from the book with a thoughtful expression on her brow. She was taken out of her musings when the chatter of her classmates entering the classroom reached her ears and she placed the book underneath her Ancient Runes book so she could carry on reading it in class if she had a chance as the next two chapters explained the Moriquendi and the Calaquendi and why they differed so greatly. She looked up and noticed that Legolas was watching her interestedly, but as her eyes locked on his he looked away and continued looking at the scroll he had been reading in the corner of the room and her thoughts turned back to why he was in her Ancient Runes class.

She didn't have long to wait for this answer as Professor Babbling entered the room and made her way to the front of the class. She turned on her heel and faced them, "Good afternoon class!" she said cheerfully getting a similar greeting of sorts back from the students. She smiled before looking in the corner and seeing Legolas, "Oh hello! You must be Legolas, so nice of you to join our class," She welcomed as she beckoned the Elf over to her. He walked out to the front and stood next to her as the class looked back in interest or, in the case of the females, fluttering eyes, gasps and sighs. Hermione rolled her eyes at them before concentrating on the Professor, "Legolas is joining us to help me with a special lesson today. He will be telling us about Elvish Runes which are very rare in this day and age," She told them as the class looked back excitedly. She turned to Legolas, "Legolas, if you will?" she asked and he nodded as she sat down behind her desk and he looked around at the class.

"Good afternoon," He said softly.

"Good afternoon, Legolas!" they said back to which his lips twitched slightly.

Legolas gazed at the class, his eyes lingering on Hermione for a little longer than the others, before picking up a stack of papers on Professor Babbling's desk. He slowly walked out towards them and stopped in front of Hermione. She looked up at him and his eyes locked with hers as he placed them neatly in front of her. She frowned before looking down at what was on the papers and gasped as she took in the beautiful script showing some Runes that he had drawn up:

Hermione looked up at him questioningly and he looked back unwaveringly, "Would you hand these out, Hermione?" he asked her and she nodded numbly as she found it hard to pull her eyes from his. She was saved as he turned and went back to the front of the room. Hermione got up and handed the papers out to everyone in the class, receiving glares from the Slytherins' and envious glares from the girls. Hermione shook her head as she headed back to the front of the class and sat at her seat, pulling her own paper towards her. She looked up as Legolas turned and began to speak, "Elvish Runes are not like the Runes you would normally learn about in this class. They are complicated as some have the same or similar meanings but may lead to different results." He began as he slowly paced the front of the class, "Elvish Runes are mainly used in rituals of magic where the Rune depicted appears in the air when the spell is cast. They can also heighten the power that is put into the spell. Unlike the Istari, Magical Folk, we do not need the use of a staff or a wand to conjure magic, however we do need Runes," He told them and they all nodded in awe, especially the girls who seemed to be literally drooling.

Hermione shook her head and looked down at the Runes. She noticed something strange when she looked at them and she glanced to her side to see her neighbours noticing it was completely different to her one. She noticed that some of the Runes were standing out on the page and she looked up at Legolas questioningly to find him already watching her. He looked down at her sheet as if indicating with his eyes that she should translate them and she looked back down at them.

She stared at them as if the answer would jump up and smack her in the face, but she could not translate them. She had never seen Elvish Runes before, though she had read about them, and she also know they were the hardest Runes to decipher because of their rarity. How in the world did Legolas expect her to translate them she had no idea.

She shrugged and took out her wand, placing it on the page she attempted to try and reveal the answer with no success. She tried a different spell and watched in surprise as the Runes began to shift on the page, some disappearing and others appearing in their stead and her eyes found Legolas again, but he wasn't looking at her, he was busy showing the others what each of them means and he didn't look over at her at all, not even once.

She sighed realising she was on her own with this impossible task and looked back down at the Runes again. The Runes still on the page looked almost like a sentence and she looked over them again and again trying to figure out what it said, if it even said anything:

She opened her book on Runes knowing the Elvish Runes were in there as well and she looked them over and the explanations beneath them. They referred to elements and other magic and from that she managed to decipher some of the message. She guessed the first set of Runes somehow managed to spell out 'Library' but the other two were still nagging at her. What was he trying to tell her? She continued looking until the second one came to her 5 minutes later and spelt out the word 'at'. So he meant for her to be in the Library at a certain time maybe?

She continued working out the last Runes, taking her almost another 20 minutes as she read through the descriptions below the Runes in her book and then looking at the ones that were on the sheet. The last one was muddled up and that was why it was so difficult for her to decipher. She wrote down the first letter of the different meanings to the Runes and frowned as she stared at the word and it suddenly hit her what it actually said and wrote it down, 'Midnight'. Her eyes widened as she stared at the small sentence, 'Library at Midnight' and she looked up at Legolas, but he didn't look at her.

Why did she need to be at the Library at midnight?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked along the silent corridor towards the Library. She wasn't even sure if the door would be open at this time. Though it was only eleven, but way past curfew, but she knew Madame Pince sometimes stayed there to go through her ledgers making sure all her precious books were in their right places and accounted for.

Her mind turned to Legolas and why he thought she needed to be in the Library at this time. What was so important that she should go? Was he going to meet her there for some reason? Nerves began to dance within her like butterflys as she reached the door and she stopped walking, staring at it for a full 5 minutes before she decided to see if the door was open. It pushed open and she let herself in, looking immediately over to the main desk which was vacant of Madame Pince. Everything was off and dark within the Library as she walked through and found a comfy seat near the back next to the Potions section.

Her nerves heightened as she heard the unmistakable sound of the library doors closing due to the squeaky hinges, and she sat up awaiting whoever was meeting her there. She held her breath as Legolas appeared before her, and walked over to her chair. Hermione looked up at him questioningly, and he stared back without showing an ounce of emotion.

"Good evening, Hermione," he whispered as he clasped his hands behind his back and regarded her with intrigued pale blue eyes.

"Good evening," Hermione answered unsurely.

"I have to commend you on being able to decipher my message in those Runes. There are not many whom could have translated it as quickly as yourself," he told her quietly.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you," she whispered, her breath catching slightly.

Legolas tilted his head slightly, picking up on her nerves, and his lips twitched, "I imagine you are wondering why it is I gave you that message in the Runes," he stated rather than asked.

"Yes," came the answer.

"I noticed the book you were reading in your class on the Elves. I am curious as to what you want or need to know about our kind. You seemed rather awed as you were reading," he informed her and Hermione felt herself relax considerably.

"Um…, yes, I was reading a little about the Moriquendi and Calequendi Elves, but there are still a lot of things I am confused about," she answered.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked her.

Hermione sat forward and thought for a moment, before looking back at him curiously, "Were the Moriquendi Elves born evil, or was it a gradual evolution?" she asked.

"The process was gradual. All Elves lived in peace before the Valar picked those worthy of returning to the Undying Lands. The Moriquendi were those Elves left out of the equation, and their feelings of being pushed out and regarded as inferior to those of our ilk welcomed in Aman darkened their hearts. They became cruel, envious, and vindictive. They built ships, and sailed to Aman where they attacked those they had once regarded as brethren, and killed many. They were banished back to Middle-Earth, but they disappeared. There are rumours amongst our ilk that they all faded, but it seems this is not the case," Legolas explained.

"So they were good before? Why were they not considered worthy?" Hermione asked as her thirst for knowledge overwhelmed her.

"They were never good, nor could they be considered evil. They were mischevious, and the Valar regarded them as too spontanious and troublesome to live in the peaceful Aman, so they ruled them out and elected for the more serious of our kind."

"So they were just forgotten?"

"Not forgotten," Legolas answered thoughtfully, "but they ended up allying themselves to Sauron who was the Dark Lord of our time, but this all happened before I came into being. My father fought in that war, along with Lord Elrond, which was a good three hundred years before I was born," he explained and Hermione was in shock.

"Elves live for a long time, huh?" she stated rather than asked.

Legolas nodded as he leaned against the wall, "Yes, we do," he answered with a small twitch of his lips.

Silence fell over them for a moment as they stared at each other, and Hermione found herself standing and walking over to him. He watched her with wary eyes as she came to stand in front of him. She looked at him with a frown, "What was it like?" she asked.

"What was what like, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Being banished, and never told why?" she asked warily, not sure how he would take her questioning him on such a personal question.

Legolas was slightly taken aback by the question, "It was hell," he answered simply and Hermione frowned at him sadly.

He looked down, and Hermione took his hand. His eyes shot up to hers in slight shock as she entwined their hands and gave him a look that spoke volumes. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek, which surprised him further and he looked at her in wonder. She smiled slightly, before turning serious again, "I can't imagine what you and Haldir must have went through," she whispered.

Legolas' mouth twitched, "I am glad you never need to know," he answered before giving her hand a light squeeze. He smiled at her a little more fully before letting her hand go and leaving the library and Hermione to her thoughts.

ooOoo

"Was that wise?" Haldir asked his companion as the students walked out of their class.

Legolas sighed but never looked up at Haldir. He didn't need to, as he already knew what his companion was thinking. Maybe it was too soon to be letting the students start on the practical aspects of the class, but three months had past since they began their demonstrations, and with the war growing ever closer and them having no knowledge of what Voldemort's next move was to be, he decided it was time to step the lesson up a bit.

Voldemort had been currently on standby since the break out at Azkaban, and many were on edge on what he was doing and planning. On top of that, Haldir and Legolas, though they hadn't been showing it, were anxious as to whether any of their kin would join their cause, and were waiting for word. Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus had been very hesitant on their forthcoming answers for the two Elves, which led them to believe that the information they were not disclosing had to be bad or they would have said something.

Legolas had not spoken to Hermione on her own since that night in the library. He had been rather shocked at how forward she had been, and his thoughts had been straying to less than innocent since that night. Dreams had begun plaguing him, and he had woken up more than once after seeing Arwen die in a nightmare, but as he looked at her he would suddenly see Hermione instead and this disturbed him. Haldir had warned him, and he felt he had become too close to the girl. She had looked at him with a confused, and disheartened expression a few times, probably wondering why he had suddenly distanced himself, but he knew she could never understand why he could not become attached to anyone.

Legolas glanced at Haldir who was still looking at him with a questioning gaze and he sighed, "I sense a darkness lurking, Haldir. I feel it is safer to begin teaching them practical before the war is upon us," he answered.

Haldir nodded, "I understand."

Without looking at him, Legolas sheathed his daggers and asked, "You are ill at ease, Haldir. What is troubling you?"

Haldir shook his head, "I wish to fade, Legolas," he answered as he shouldered his bow.

Legolas' head shot up to look at him, "So soon, Haldir?" he asked his friend.

"Yes," Haldir nodded before looking at him, "As I have yet to find a reason for continuing this torture," he answered bitterly.

Legolas nodded, "I am curious to this new world. I wish to find out more, learn the ways of the world as it is now," he revealed.

Haldir nodded in understanding, "You have found a reason you are yet not aware of."

Legolas looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Haldir smiled at him, "It will reveal itself to you in time, old friend," he said and clasped his friend on the shoulder before making his way out of the classroom, and leaving Legolas to think about what he meant.

Haldir walked through the corridor, the lonliness he was feeling was becoming too much for him to handle. All he wanted was to fade as he couldn't see a reason to go on. As he began thinking about speaking to Dumbledore, determined to tell him he was leaving, Haldir noticed a girl standing staring out a window ahead of him and he stopped in wonder. The girl was beautiful, with long blonde hair, and she was smiling slightly as she watched the thunderstorm, which had been threatening to appear all day, approach.

His heart sped up, and he stared at her in shock as she looked at him and gave him a beaming smile that melted the determination he had to fade away…

ooOoo

_**A/N:**__ I am so sorry. I really have not updated in so long. I have moved house, I am working a lot more to keep on top of the rent, and I have a new boyfriend so I have been a busy bee :-/ I am so sorry again. So, has Haldir found a reason to live on in this mysterious girl? Will he stay or will his determination come back full force? Who is this mysterious girl that hads caused him so much shock? You will all have to read on to find out…_

_Anyway, hope you like the chapter and please leave me a review. Also, thank you to all who have stuck by me with this story. I promised I would not be giving up on my stories, and I have not :-D Much Love! XD_


	9. Sweet Silver Lining

_**Chapter 8: Sweet Silver Lining**_

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners._

_**A/N:**__ Another chapter for this story, and I am really sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy and please leave me a lovely review in the lonely box at the bottom XD_

ooOoo

Haldir tried and failed to compose himself, and to school his features as to not give away the emotions he suddenly felt rushing through him. The girl reminded him of an Elf he had known long ago when he was still a fledgling, barely reached adulthood in the eyes of the Elves. She had been a very good friend having been born a few months after himself, and he had grown up with her. Only this girl standing before him with a radiant smile on her face brought forth feelings in him he had never felt before…

She almost skipped over to him and tilted her head as she gazed up at him unabashed, "Have you heard of Iredelies?" she asked and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have not," he answered with a frown.

She smiled, "Not many people have. They are a rare invisible creature that creates a halo around the head of a person who has fallen in love. I was curious when I looked at you and you had the same halo, so I came over to congratulate you, and tell you that the girl is lucky," she told him.

He stared at her in shock; "I do not know what you mean…" he trailed off wondering what this girl was talking about.

"You will know eventually," she answered cryptically before kissing his cheek and skipping off down the hall leaving Haldir to wonder about the strange girl whom he felt a curious pull towards.

He stood still staring at the same spot she had been standing for a long time, and he subconsciously reached up to touch his cheek where he still felt the lingering feeling of her lips, "Iredelies?" he whispered as Legolas emerged from the classroom only to find his companion standing just outside.

"Haldir?" Legolas asked curiously.

Haldir snapped out of his trance and looked at Legolas, "It is nothing," Haldir said quickly before walking off down the hall. Legolas frowned as he watched him go, wondering what was wrong with him.

ooOoo

Hermione sat in the library staring at the piece of parchment she had yet to write anything down on. The essay had to be in by the next day, and it was unlike Hermione to not have her work done already. She sighed, her thoughts wandering once again to the blonde Elf, and wondered why he had not spoken to or acknowledged her presence since that night they had spoken in the library.

A sigh escaped her lips again, and she pushed the confusing thoughts from her mind, and pulled the Transfiguration book towards her, dipped her quill in the inkwell, and attempted to concentrate on her essay. She managed to write out the introduction, before hearing the unmistakable squeak of the hinges on the doors to the library, and looked up curiously to see who had come in.

It was Legolas.

She watched him look around the room before his sapphire eyes came to a stop as they locked on to her own. She was fully expecting him to turn and walk back out, but was surprised that he walked over to her table, "Miss. Granger," he greeted quietly.

She frowned at his formal use of her name, as he usually just referred to her as Hermione, "Hello," she greeted back before waiting to see if there was a reason for him coming over.

"I was curious as to when the DA is to start back up," he told her and she shrugged lightly.

"Harry usually deals with that. I'm sure he will let you and Haldir know when," she answered almost coldly.

Legolas frowned, "I understand," he said before taking a seat across from her, "I sense that you are angry about something," he presumed as he watched her return to her essay, and try to ignore him.

Hermione glanced at him, before looking back at the book, "Why do you think that?" she asked as she read over the same line a few times, and gave up. Sitting back, she regarded him with confused brown eyes.

"I can almost feel it," he answered to which her frown deepened.

"I'm not angry, but I'm curious as to why you have suddenly become distant with Harry, Ron, and I. Have we done something to upset you?" she asked him.

Legolas shook his head lightly, "Haldir and I feel that we are becoming too close to the three of you."

"Too close?" Hermione asked even more confused, "But the two of you barely speak to any of us as it is."

"This is true, but what I was referring to was that night we spoke in the library. As a Professor, it could be construed as inappropriate to meet a student after hours," he explained and she frowned again.

"But you gave me those Runes to decipher. You asked me to meet you here…" she trailed off.

Legolas smiled and she felt herself melting, "Another truth, but I was curious about the book you were reading," he answered.

"You could have just asked me in class," she answered.

"I could have, but then I may not have had the pleasure of speaking to you on a one to one scale, Hermione," he whispered, and Hermione felt her eyes widen slightly. Legolas closed his eyes, having just realised what he said, "I will take my leave," with that he stood and turned to walk away.

"Legolas?" Hermione said reaching out to take his hand. Legolas stopped and looked down at their hands before raising his eyes to meet hers, "Thank you," she whispered and he nodded, his mouth twitching slightly, and left her to wonder what he had meant with his last comment.

ooOoo

Legolas leaned against the wall in an alcove just off from the library. He was confused, the girl brought forth feelings in him he never thought he would feel again, and it as causing him to slip up and say things he knew he shouldn't say. She was a Mortal girl, a young one at that. Only 17, whereas he was…

He shook his head. This was the reason he had distanced himself from the trio, he was becoming too attached to Hermione in a way, and it was disturbing him. He was beginning to feel a protectiveness towards her that he hadn't felt since Arwen… It was terrifying him.

Legolas shook his head; he knew deep down when he was walking towards the library that he was hoping she was there, but why? So he could somehow apologise for being distant? On the other hand, was it just his curiosity as to why she had seemed disheartened and distracted as of late?

As these questions plagued his mind without an answer, he heard voices in the hallway coming closer to the alcove he was hiding in. He looked out to see Hermione walk past with a frown on her face, and followed out quietly behind her to see what was happening. Down the hallway, the young Ronald boy, and a blonde boy in Slytherin were exchanging heated words, and he noticed that Hermione was about to take off angrily towards them.

Legolas reached out a hand to her shoulder to stop her, "Before rushing over, observe your surroundings and listen, Hermione," he told her and she nodded, but tensed as their raised voices reached their ears.

"Stop mentioning my family in such a derogative way, Weasel!" came Malfoy's shout as he took out his wand and pointed it at Ronald's face.

"Aww is the spoiled Slytherin brat getting all upset at hearing the truth? If I didn't know any better, Malfoy, I would say I'd hit a sore spot. You, of all people, should know exactly what your Death Eater parents are like," Ron answered calmly as he made a show of studying his nails uninterestedly.

Hermione looked on in disgust at Ron, she almost felt as if Malfoy and Ron had somehow switched places, and Ron was the git and Malfoy was the victim in all this. She had no doubt in her mind that Ron had caused this somehow.

"What the hell would you know, Weasel!?" Malfoy snapped back, shooting a spell at Ron, who ducked just in time.

Ron's eyes flashed and he took out his own wand, pointing it at Malfoy, "Oh, believe me, I know all about your father and his involvement with You-Know-Who. Everyone does. I wouldn't be surprised if you're a Death Eater in training along with your little Slytherin buddies… Oh, wait, I forgot, you don't have any!"

Malfoy took an angry step forward, "Don't you dare talk about things you will never understand, Weasel!"

Ron smirked at him, a look that made Hermione's stomach churn, "Oh, I seriously dare, ferret, because seeing your reaction tells it all," he answered menacingly.

Malfoy lowered his wand in shock, for a moment wondering what happened to the Weasel and why he had suddenly become so cruel this year, especially to him. Well he understood why he would be targeted for insults, but he had heard Weasley was being a prat to a lot of other people as well this year. After the first few times Weasley had insulted him and his family, Malfoy had opted to keep to himself and hadn't really said anything to the trio after the second time in the Great Hall. Now, he found himself innocently heading to the library to get a book for his homework, and Weasley started throwing insulting comments at him for no reason…

Had the world gone backwards?

"What? No comment back? No insult? No defence? You really are pitiful, Malfoy," Ron commented, his wand still pointed at Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head, stowing his wand back in his cloak, "There's no point, Weasel. You're not worth it," he answered before turning and walking towards where Legolas and Hermione were still silently watching the exchange.

Hermione felt something shift in her at seeing this, but what angered her more was that Ron began storming after him, his wand still drawn.

"Don't you turn your back on me, you arrogant bastard!" Ron shouted, and shot the Stunning spell at Malfoy's back.

Hermione pulled out her own wand, "Protego!" she shouted, erecting a shield around Draco that had the Stunning spell bouncing off it. Draco stared at her in shock, but she stormed past him towards Ron and smacked him, making him take a few steps backwards.

"What was that for!?" he shouted at her.

"For being a complete prat! He walked away, Ronald! You do not attack someone when their back is turned! That was completely disgusting and uncalled for!" she screamed, as Legolas walked over to intervene before Hermione got any angrier.

"You have done nothing, but defend that prick since we got back to school! If I didn't know better, I'd say you like the git!" Ron shouted at her.

Legolas placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and she calmed at the touch, "You are pathetic," she muttered before walking over to stand against the wall, and she glanced at Draco who was still standing in the hallway awkwardly.

She looked at Legolas, and tuned into what he was now saying to Ron, "I believe Hermione is right that your attack on Mr. Malfoy was uncalled for, and will also earn you a detention. An Owl will be sent to you with the place and time tonight, Mr. Weasley. I trust you will know better in the future, and not allow this to happen again?"

Ron narrowed his eyes in anger, "He attacked me first!" he shouted.

"Only because you provoked me!" Draco put in.

"I will deal with Mr. Malfoy separately, Mr. Weasley. However, it does not matter who attacked first, you still retaliated with an attack of your own, and that still earns you a detention," Legolas told him firmly.

Ron glared back, but thought better than to argue with the Professor, "Yes, sir," he muttered before storming away down the hall.

Legolas turned and beckoned Malfoy over to him, "Mr. Malfoy," he said in greeting.

"Yes, sir?" Malfoy acknowledged.

"Would you mind telling me what occurred here?" Legolas asked him.

"Yes, sir. I was heading to the library to look for a book to help with a homework assignment when Weasley appeared, taunting, and insulting me for no reason. I was going to ignore him, but he keeps making comments about my family that I can't just shake off," Malfoy answered him, and Hermione was shocked at how honest his answer sounded.

"So his initial taunting was unprovoked?" she asked him.

Malfoy turned to her, and she was even more shocked to see there was no malice or glare in his eyes, but almost a kind of loneliness and sadness, "Yes, I didn't even see him. He must have come out of one of the other hallways further down," he answered her.

"Maybe he was looking for me…" Hermione muttered, trailing off in her sentence.

"Am I going to get detention?" Draco asked Legolas.

Legolas frowned for a moment, "Even though your attack on Mr. Weasley was provoked due to the insults against your family, I have to go by the rules of the school, Mr. Malfoy," he answered.

Hermione frowned, "We never actually saw what happened in the beginning, but we did see him taunting you into attacking him. Even if there was a way around it and you could prove that he basically started a fight with you, I think it would be a bad idea not to give you a detention," she said causing Malfoy to glare at her.

"Why's that, Granger?" he said angrily.

Hermione sighed, "Hear me out," she said and he nodded after a moment, "Think of it this way, Ron always holds a grudge, and that grudge gets the better of his temper. He also has a tendency to think nothing is really his fault and that something you did in the past is to blame for his actions today, so he will be angry that he got punishment, and you never. So if you get away without some form of punishment, he will probably attack you at some point…" she answered and he looked back in realisation of what she meant by this.

"So you think I would be safer in getting a detention?" he asked her, receiving a nod in return. He scoffed, "Like I'm afraid of him," he muttered.

"Even so, Malfoy, it will give you some peace for a while. Ron will be satisfied, and you can walk around without getting jumped," Hermione answered with a smile.

Legolas watched the exchange in slight amusement, "Do you agree to this, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked him.

Malfoy looked down for a moment, obviously thinking his options over. He didn't really care about what happened, and he knew that Weasley would get into more trouble if he attacked him so he thought about declining the offer, but then he thought about how he just wanted an easy year, that he had enough going on behind closed doors to deal with and didn't really want the extra stress…

He sighed to himself, before looking back at them, "Fine, one detention isn't going to kill me," he muttered.

"You will receive an Owl tonight confirming where and when your detention will be, Mr. Malfoy," Legolas told him, and with a nod Malfoy turned and walked down the hall towards the library.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you," she said quietly.

Legolas turned to look at her, "Why?" he asked curiously, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Giving a student a detention under pretence to keep them from being bullied isn't really something a Professor does," Hermione told him, looking a bit sheepish.

Legolas' mouth twitched slightly, "Should I retract the detention, then?" he asked, amusement in his tone.

Hermione shook her head, "No, please don't. He seems to have calmed down, and Ron is being horrible to everyone this year. It's like the two of them have switched personalities or something," she answered in confusion as she began wondering what caused the shift in Ron again.

Legolas frowned, "He is not like this normally?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him, "Merlin, no! He's usually very nice to everyone, he even has a few friends in Slytherin, but this year he… I don't know…" she trailed off.

"He changed?" Legolas asked, finishing her thought.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah… I just don't know why. I mean, Ron and Malfoy have never been friends, and they have always had a mutual hatred for each other that spans back way before we even started attending Hogwarts, but the comments he has been making this year to Malfoy… well, you heard some of them?" she said to him, and Legolas nodded in confirmation of this. She continued, "That's just not Ron. He was never that nasty, he usually snapped back, sure, but never as harshly, and never about someone's family. I just don't know what happened to him…" she trailed off again in her musings.

Legolas nodded, frowning slightly as he wasn't entirely sure that he needed the full background story on her friend, but decided it may be useful for future reference. He watched as she wandered over to the nearby window and sat in the seat with her legs pulled up to her chest. He watched her for a moment as she looked out at the darkening sky, before looking down the halls. Noticing that it was empty, he made a quick decision and moved over to the seat, sitting next to her.

His mouth twitched in response to the beaming smile she sent his way.

ooOoo

Legolas closed his eyes in content, not knowing or caring as to how long it had been since he had issued the detentions to Malfoy and Weasley. He hadn't felt this comfortable around someone other than Haldir in a very long time, but he knew it had to end at some point. They were sitting on a window seat in a hallway that was used by students and teachers quite regularly, and he was sure that if someone came by they would say something or rumours would start up.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning her head against the rain-kissed window, her breathing was deep and even, and he realised that she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently at the sight, and decided it would be a memory he would secretly store within himself as he carefully got up, not wanting to disturb her. For a moment, he watched her sleep… a frown had appeared on her forehead when he had moved, and he knew that subconsciously she realised he had gotten up to leave.

A small smile graced his lips again as he reached forward and gently tucked a loose tress behind her ear, letting his hand stroke down her cheek before taking a step backwards, and walking towards the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom to prepare for the detentions.

From a dark alcove across the hallway, a figure emerged and watched Legolas disappear around a corner before walking fully out into the hallway. The figures eyes moved towards the sleeping Hermione, a slight sadness appearing in them. The figure sighed, before turning and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

ooOoo

The Slytherin common room was unusually quiet, and sitting on the couch facing the marble fireplace was a lone figure lost in his thoughts. Draco Malfoy was going through the scenarios in which Weasley had insulted him or his family since the start of the school year, and trying to piece together the reasons for Granger's sudden change of heart towards him.

Draco knew he had never given her a reason to take his side.

If anything, Draco had been nothing but cruel to her throughout the years, but as he really sat and thought about it, he could only find one reason for this other than the fact she was friends with Potter, and that was her being a Muggleborn. He also came to the astonishing realisation that she had never actually picked a fight with him except in third year in the courtyard, and had only ever really retaliated in response to his own horrible nature towards her. He also realised that he hadn't actually said anything bad to her or Potter this year, and had only picked fights with Weasley.

The main question in his mind though was why she had stuck up for him in the first place?

As he pondered the answer to this question, with none appearing at the forefront of his mind, an owl flew into the common room through the two-way tubes they used to deliver mail and dropped a letter on the table in front of him. He gave the owl a treat and watched as it flew off, before picking up the letter and reading it quietly to himself. It was from Legolas, detailing where and when his detention was to be. He would be serving it with Haldir at 8 o'clock that evening, and he sat back with a sigh.

He secretly hoped he wouldn't be serving it with Weasley…

ooOoo

Legolas looked up as Haldir walked into the classroom, but it wasn't the mere fact that his friend had arrived early, it was the bounce in his step, and the new light that had appeared in his eyes that caught his attention. Legolas smiled as Haldir stopped next to the desk, "Good evening, my friend," he greeted the elder Elf, "You're early," he pointed out.

Haldir smiled, "Yes, I am, but I have reason for it," he answered, sounding brighter than he had in years.

"Oh?" Legolas said, motioning for Haldir to continue.

"I have given the inevitably of our fading some thought, and I have decided to linger a while longer and see what happens," Haldir revealed to the shocked Legolas.

"What made you reconsider?" Legolas asked him in curiosity, not showing how much his friend's words had affected him. Deep down, he was ecstatic for reasons he was yet to fathom.

"I met an angel, Legolas," Haldir told him, his eyes glazing over.

Legolas frowned, "An angel? Do you mean a woman at this school?" he asked, the shock returning as Haldir nodded, "I thought we agreed that we would not get close to anyone, Haldir," Legolas reminded him.

Haldir sighed, "Yes, I know…" he trailed off in his musings.

"Who is she?" Legolas asked instead, not wanting to ruin his friend's mood.

"She did not give me a name," Haldir answered sadly.

"Is she a student?"

"I think so…" Haldir trailed off again, suddenly weighing the pros and cons of the situation he now found himself in.

"Haldir, we cannot-" Legolas started, but he was cut off.

"I know, Legolas, but is it not the same as how you feel about Hermione?" Haldir asked him.

Legolas was stumped, was it that obvious that he felt something for the girl? Had he not been careful enough? He was sure that no one had seen them interact together on a one to one scale…

"What makes you think that?" Legolas asked him, before looking up to the classroom door just as Malfoy made his way into the room.

"Others may not be so observant, Legolas, but I have spent millennia with you, and I can see it in your eyes," Haldir told him, to which Legolas had no reply. They both looked up as Weasley entered the room, "We will talk of this another time, Legolas," he told his friend, to which he received a nod.

"Mr. Weasley, you will stay here with myself to serve your detention. Mr. Malfoy, you will go with Haldir," Legolas informed them, and watched as Haldir and Draco left the room.

"What do I need to do?" Ron asked him.

Legolas moved out from behind the desk, "I have been advised to tell you to clean the room, and you are not allowed to use your wand," he ordered him. Ron nodded, feeling slightly angry before setting off to complete his detention.

ooOoo

"What am I to do, sir?" Draco asked as they entered a room off from the Gryffindor common room, something that made the Slytherin feel nervous. Haldir opened another door revealing a vast arsenal of weaponry and armour that had Draco in complete awe, "Wow!" he exclaimed as he wandered about the room looking at everything.

"This is the arsenal that has been set up for when training begins for the upcoming war. You are to help me sort through them, and clean them," Haldir informed him.

Draco smiled and nodded, _this isn't so bad after all,_ he thought as set off to work.

**A/N: Hello, I know it's short, and I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. So much has happened in the last few months and I just haven't had time to do any writing or anything :( Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will start on the next one asap, promise.**


	10. All That We Are

_**Chapter 9 – All That We Are**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; I am just messing about with the respective authors' worlds XD**_

_**A/N: Hello, I was going to update ages ago, but I was so busy moving back to Scotland and I am still settling in and have a new job so most of my time is taken up. Anyway, here is another chapter for you all. Please read and review :)**_

ooOoo

A dark cloaked figure appeared suddenly in the busy streets of Knockturn Alley. His hood shadowed his face, but two red orbs glowed from beneath. The figure didn't react as cloaked figures wearing masks appeared at his side, wands drawn. He turned to glance at each of them in turn, "You all know what is to be done," the figure hissed, sounding similar to a snake.

"Yes, my Lord," the figures answered as they took off through the narrow, winding labyrinthine streets that made up Knockturn Alley, but that was not their destination. Their destination was the main shopping central in the Wizarding World: Diagon Alley.

The figure smirked, taking the hand of another cloaked figure that had stopped beside him, "I believe this war has begun, my dear," he whispered caressingly to her, as he reached up and pulled down her hood revealing a very beautiful blonde woman with shocking blue eyes. The only strange thing about this woman was that she had pointed ears.

"Yes, my Lord, it seems so," she answered, her voice soft like honey.

"And your brethren?" he asked her.

"They are ready to follow you, my Lord, as am I," she answered, bowing her head to him in respect.

An explosion from the direction of Diagon Alley caught their attention, "Excellent," the figure muttered in answer before pulling her towards where his followers were causing the devastation, "Shall we join this party then, Calianya?" he asked the woman.

"Of course, my Lord, nothing would please me more," Calianya answered as her eyes began glowing brighter. The figure smirked, kissing her hand gently before unsheathing his own wand, and heading into Diagon Alley with his companion.

All around the shopping centre were bodies strewn about, both enemy and innocent. Buildings had been destroyed, debris lying across the ground everywhere. Lord Voldemort smirked, raising his wand at Gringotts, and firing a spell that caused the Wizarding Bank to erupt in an explosion that shook the ground…

ooOoo

Legolas' eyes snapped open, and he sat up on his bed clutching the pendant around his neck as it burned his skin. Without putting his tunic on, he left his room to find Harry, and Hermione sitting in the Common Room going over one of their essays. He frowned wondering what had disturbed him from his slumber, and walked over to them.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she took in the toned and muscled body of the Elf, her mouth went dry as she averted her eyes, and tried to hide the blush that had surely appeared on her cheeks. Legolas didn't notice as he stopped beside their table, "Something has happened," he told them as the two Gryffindors looked back curiously, "though I am not sure what it is," he finished, his frown deepening.

"How do you know?" Harry asked curiously, though his hand did go up to his scar, which had started burning slightly in the last few hours.

"I can sense it, a deep pain and suffering awoke my pendant," he answered as he gestured to the silver chain holding an emerald leaf. His father gave it to him, but it wasn't just a pendant, it was also a talisman and had many special abilities.

"You can sense that just from your pendant?" Hermione asked him curiously.

His eyes locked with hers for a moment before he answered, "It is a talisman, and was also a link to my brethren."

Hermione looked away, glancing at Harry as she noticed him rubbing his scar, "Have you had any nightmares?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head, "No, but it has been burning for a while now. I think he's happy with something," he answered before lowering his hand and looking at it to find blood on his fingertips.

Hermione grabbed his head, moving his hair back to reveal the scar, which had started bleeding slightly, "How hard were you rubbing it! Harry, your scar is bleeding!" she shrieked in fear, before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the portrait hole. Just as Harry went through, she looked back at Legolas, "Are you coming?" she asked him.

Legolas smiled slightly, "I should dress more appropriately first, but I will follow. Are you going to see the Headmaster?" he asked her, and after receiving a nod he disappeared back into his room to dress, and thought about alerting Haldir though he wasn't entirely sure where his friend was.

ooOoo

"Sir!" Hermione said as she burst into Dumbledore's office to find the Headmaster talking to the Minister. She and Harry stopped as they took in the many Aurors crowded into the office.

"Miss Granger? What has happened?" he asked her as he glanced at Harry who was holding his head, blood dripping from between his fingertips.

"I don't know, sir, but Harry's scar has started bleeding," she told the Headmaster whose eyes widened.

He came around the desk and over to Harry, pulling the boys hand away gently, "Let me see," he said softly and Harry lifted his head, "Has this ever happened before?" he asked Harry as he gestured for one of the Aurors to bring him a wet cloth that was in a bowl.

The Auror rinsed it out before taking it over to Dumbledore and handing it to him. He held it to Harry's scar, as the boy answered, "No, this is the first time this has happened."

Just then, Legolas entered the room, "Albus…" he trailed off as he took in Harry's pale form and the continued flow of blood from his scar.

"Ah, I was just about to call for you Legolas," Dumbledore announced with a smile, "I think it is time. We cannot wait any more. Will you follow through with what we discussed?" he asked him.

Legolas nodded, "Of course, sir," he answered, and turned to leave the room. Just before he left he turned back to Dumbledore, "Where would the best place be?" he asked the old Headmaster.

"The Astronomy Tower," Dumbledore answered to which he received a nod from the Elf.

Legolas looked at Hermione who was watching him with confusion and interest, and he beckoned her to follow him, "Sir, would you allow Miss Granger to accompany me? I may need some assistance, and Mr Potter may not be in the best position to be helpful at the moment," he requested, surprising Hermione as she looked at him from where she was now standing next to him, and began wondering what exactly was going on.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that is a good idea. Hermione, please go with Legolas. He will explain things on the way I am sure," he answered with a smile. He turned away from them and gestured to Snape who was standing quietly in the corner, "Severus, please take Harry to the Hospital Wing, I will be along shortly to find out what happened," he said and Snape nodded, taking the boys arm and leading him out of the office. Dumbledore then turned back to Legolas, "See that it is done," he said cryptically.

Legolas nodded before taking Hermione's arm, "Come with me," he whispered, and lead her out of the office.

They walked up the hall, Hermione trying to keep up with Legolas' fast pace, "What's going on?" she asked as they descended a set of stairs that lead to the room of moving staircases.

"The war has begun, Hermione, and so we are now in desperate need of solid preparation. I have been given a task from Dumbledore, and it is now that this will come to fruition," he answered her.

"How do you know the war has begun?" she asked curiously.

"Whilst in his office, Dumbledore used Legilimency and spoke to me in my mind. He told me of the reason the Minister was there, and that Diagon Alley was attacked earlier this night," he answered before stopping and turning to her, "He wishes for the DA to start up now. It is time," he finished before turning to walk again.

"What about Haldir? Was he given a task as well?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, though his task is separate," he answered.

"Okay, so what's your task?"

Legolas stopped walking again, and clutched his pendant, "I am to call for aid. The Elves, if they can still hear, will answer my call. This pendant will allow me to do this."

"Do you think it will work?" Hermione asked as she looked at the beautiful pendant.

"I do not know, but I will try," he answered as he led her up some more stairs to the corridor leading to the Astronomy Tower. They ascended the spiral staircase, and out onto the tower and Legolas moved over to the wall.

"What's going to happen?" she asked curiously, as Legolas unclasped the pendant and lay it on the wall.

"Just watch," Legolas whispered to her, and Hermione looked on in curiosity as the pendant began to glow…

ooOoo

Haldir opened his eyes slowly, and jumped out of the tree he had been sitting in quietly thinking about his options. He looked across the lake, and wondered where Legolas had disappeared to because he wanted to talk to him about a few things, but he hadn't seen Legolas since the day before and he wasn't entirely sure if he should be worried or not.

Haldir shook his head, knowing that wherever Legolas was the Elf was quite capable of looking after himself. Plus, he had a feeling that Legolas was with Miss Granger somewhere, he had been noticing them getting closer over the last few weeks, but he still worried about what effect this would have on his friend.

He frowned slightly as the lake water rippled, and he noticed a reflection of light mirroring on the water's surface, and he turned to look up at the Astronomy Tower to see a bright green light resonating out like a beacon. Shocked, he started running towards the castle, realising that something must have happened, and Legolas was sending out the signal.

"It has begun…," he whispered as he ran up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

ooOoo

Hermione covered her eyes from the light; it was brighter than anything she had ever seen. Looking over at Legolas, she could see his eyes were closed, and his facial features were slightly scrunched up in concentration. She was shocked when Legolas began singing, he had such a wonderful voice, but it sounded almost detached as it carried out onto the air. Her eyes drifted closed as she let the beautiful melody of his voice carry her into an almost trance, but without realising she lost her poise, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Legolas, unaware that Hermione had fallen, continued to sing until he heard a distant answering song from the North. He stopped singing, opening his eyes, and a smile formed on his lips. He looked over to where Hermione had been standing, and knelt down quickly as he realised she had collapsed, "It is my fault," he whispered, as he moved the hair from her face, and gazed down at her. Without thinking, he made to lean down towards her, but the door opened…

"Legolas?" came the voice of his companion, and Legolas looked up at him as innocuously as he could, "What happened?" Haldir asked as he took in Hermione's still frame.

"She fainted. Mortal ears are not strong enough to withstand the magic in our songs, and she was standing right next to me. I had overlooked that this may happen," Legolas answered with a frown as he looked back at Hermione.

Haldir nodded absently, "So you have summoned them?" he asked.

"Yes, I received an answer," he answered, not taking his eyes off Hermione as her forehead creased in a sign that she was stirring.

Haldir closed his eyes in reprieve, before looking out on the horizon, "They are coming then…," he said as more of a proclamation, than an enquiry.

Legolas nodded, and a smile formed as Hermione opened her eyes…

ooOoo

Draco wandered through the halls, curiosity clear in his countenance as he wondered what was going on. He had seen the Headmaster running past in a rush, and then he had seen Snape taking Potter into the Hospital Wing with a bleeding head. He was interested, as was his disposition.

It had been a while since that had happened, but Draco still wondered what was up with Potter, and who had attacked him. Usually, people don't walk around with bleeding heads for nothing. However, when enquiring about it, he only received strange looks, or answers like 'why should you care?' Especially from his fellow Slytherin's.

He stopped suddenly as a reverberating echo reached his ears, and he looked around to see where it was coming from. It almost sounded like… marching? Was Voldemort's army heading this way for an attack? He ran to the nearest window, looking out and dread settled in his chest as he comprehended there really was an army heading in the direction of Hogwarts.

He sprinted towards the Headmasters office, once he got off the spiral staircase he didn't even knock before entering the office to see Legolas, Haldir, and Hermione standing at Dumbledore's desk, and they looked up at his panic-stricken expression.

Dumbledore stood, "There seems to be a trend starting that panicked students are running into my office," he declared as he shook his head, "What is the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked him, a note of seriousness in his voice.

Draco coughed slightly as he tried to regain his breath, before answering, "There is… an army heading… towards us, sir," he gasped out, as Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"This does not bode well. If it is Voldemort, we do not stand a chance at this time of defeating him," Dumbledore responded quietly with a grimace.

Haldir moved to the window, as Legolas called to him in Elvish, "_Haldir, what do your Elf eyes see?_"

Haldir smiled proudly, "That is no army to fear, my friends," he replied.

Legolas moved over to the window, "It is them," he alleged with a wide smile.

ooOoo

Dumbledore and Hermione followed the two Elves as they ran out onto the grounds to meet the vast army of people heading towards the gates of Hogwarts. Dumbledore opened the gates for them, and Hermione watched in astonishment as hundreds of Elves filed onto the grounds of Hogwarts to line up in front of Legolas and Haldir.

"So many of our brethren have come," Haldir whispered to Legolas.

One Elf with dark hair tied similarly to Legolas and Haldir's, and blue eyes stepped forward, and Hermione presumed he must be the leader, "We answered a call," he hailed to them.

"Yes, we executed a summons," Legolas countered, standing to his full height.

The Elf observed him with distrust for a moment before responding; "Only an Elf Aristocrat, Prince, or King may summon us. We have come only to take you into incarceration for contravening our laws."

Legolas pulled out his pendant, unclasped it, and offered it to the Elf to see, "Do you know what that is?" Legolas questioned him as he took it and scrutinised it fastidiously.

_The Prince of Mirkwood_, Hermione thought, she could see the royalty showing through in his actions.

The Elf looked at the pendant in amazement, before looking back at him in awe, "My Lord, please forgive me, I did not know that your kind still roamed this earth," he said reverentially as he bowed his head.

Legolas reached forward, placing his hand on the Elf's head, "Do not be burdened by it, you were not to know," he responded, pulling his hand back.

"Is it King Thranduil?" the Elf queried.

Legolas smiled, "No, I am not he. I am his son, Legolas," he replied.

The Elf bowed his head, "Prince Legolas, we did not recognise you. You have much of your father's looks about you," he told him. He then looked at the Elf Prince enquiringly, "What brings you here, your Highness, and what brought about the summons?"

Legolas held up his hand, "There will be time for that later, but first I must know what happened to fair Valinor?" he entreated of the Elf.

The Elf nodded, "Valinor was assaulted, the Valar unconstrained the boats, and we fled back into the mortal world. It was the Moriquendi Elves, the dark ones, which condemned us. We were not resilient enough to hold them off this time," he paused, before looking between Legolas and Haldir apprehensively, "They have joined a influential Dark Lord. We witnessed much devastation as we travelled here…," he trailed off, closing his eyes in melancholy.

Legolas grasped the Elf's shoulder, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Eragrean," the Elf answered.

Legolas nodded, "Are you the leader?"

"No, but I am the voice of our leader. He was almost killed in the attack, and is unable to speak," Eragrean countered as another Elf was carried forward on a stretcher.

"Lord Elrond!?" Haldir said in shock as he kneeled beside the Elf on the stretcher.

Legolas kneeled also, and Elrond touched a hand to each of their heads. He looked at Eragrean evocatively, "Lord Elrond is comforted that both of you are well," he told them.

Legolas looked at the Elf Lord in reverence, "We thought you had faded with your beloved Rivendell," he assumed.

"Rivendell was razed by the dark ones, and Lord Elrond absconded on the last boat to Valinor. He was vexed when Haldir and yourself were not on the boat…," he trailed off.

"It left without us," Haldir retorted, an irate undercurrent in his voice.

Dumbledore and Hermione had held back, watching the reunification with wide eyes. Dumbledore beamed at them all, "I bid you all welcome, and I am thankful that you have chosen to give your assistance to Legolas and Haldir. I will set up a place for you all to stay as soon as conceivable. Until then, please follow me to the Great Hall, and we will begin negotiations," he publicised to them.

Legolas and Haldir nodded to Eragrean when he looked as though he was about to argue to let him know that Dumbledore was to be listened to, and his orders were to be carried out. Eragrean nodded back, although a little aversely, "Yes, we will follow you, Mortal," he said, nodding his head slowly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, bowing his head to them, "Excellent. Please accept my hospitality," he told them, and receiving a nod back from the young Elf, he led the army towards Hogwarts and the Great Hall.

**A/N: **_Sorry for my lack of updating recently. It has not been for my lack of trying to be honest; I have just had a very bad case of writers block, which is probably reflected in this chapter. Apologies again, and I will update again as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who has not given up on me._


	11. Wandering Under the Moonlight

_**Chapter 10 – Wandering Under the Moonlight**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Anything related to Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Really trying to concentrate on this story even though I feel I've lost my touch… Sorry to everyone that found the last chapter was not all that good. I just want to finish this story now; I've made it my mission and then will concentrate on my PotC and HP crossover so I can move on to something else. Going to have a one story at a time rule from now on so as not to disappoint. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me.**

**Anyway, read on and please leave a review. They help keep me motivated.**

ooOoo

"The war has begun," Harry declared, coming to a stop as he surveyed the crowded Room of Requirement. So many things had happened in this room over the years, and he could feel himself recalling the memories of fifth year when Hermione had started Dumbledore's Army. A smile small tugged at his mouth, but it did not reach his eyes. There were more pressing matters at hand now than evoking memories he would never get back. He began pacing again as he spoke, "Professor Dumbledore feels it is now imperative that the DA is started back up again, and this is what this gathering is about. This year will be longer, the sessions more intense, and there will be no rest until I am satisfied with the work presented," he decreed seriously, posing no dispute with his proclamation.

Hermione placed her hand gently on his arm, she knew it was tough for him, and she knew he was finding it difficult to cope with what was happening. She lowered her eyes in thought for a moment, before raising them and found Legolas' eyes from where he was standing with the Elves at the back of the room. Finding herself momentarily lost in that azure abyss she almost forgot that she was about to speak, but she somehow managed to pull her eyes away from him.

She looked around at the sea of faces, some she recognised, and others she had scarcely seen or never seen before and sighed. Half of the crowd were so young…, they never should have been involved in this war, "As everyone knows, Diagon Alley was attacked in the afternoon last week, and Legolas has enlisted the help of the Elves to aid us in the impending war," she said, a note of despondency in her tone.

"Before we begin I will run through the different types of training you will all receive whilst in the DA. I will also mention that this is on top of the training Professor Dumbledore has planned for everyone," Harry said as he beckoned Ron over, taking a piece of parchment from him, and scanning it quickly before lecturing the crowd again, "The three main phases of training will be Offence, Defence, and Miscellaneous. This will be laid out in the physical and magical sense and everyone will receive a schedule as to who will be doing what and when. When training begins we are looking to focus primarily on defence before moving onto offence, and for the physical side of this we have Legolas and Haldir who will be helping teach defence with hand-to-hand weapons," he enlightened as he noticed the hand of a 5th year Slytherin go up and he gestured for the girl to speak.

"Why are we going to be using Muggle weapons?" she asked with a note of repulsion in her tone.

Harry sighed, but it was Ron who spoke, "Because You-Know-Who's band of merry men are going to be using Muggle weapons so we have to be prepared for whatever he will throw at us," Not one person questioned his testimonial, and the girl fell silent instead electing to look at her feet in mortification.

Harry nodded at Ron in thanks before continuing, "The Order has generously offered to help teach magical defensive and offensive techniques used by the Chekov Garde, but they will also be teaching things that they themselves have learned through years of Auror training. Professor Moody will be in charge of that training," he paused as he motioned to Moody who was standing in a corner nodding in agreement.

"Aye and I will not stand for failure," he growled as the students looked at him with dread.

"Gently, Moody," Lupin snickered from next to him.

Moody ignored him, "Finish up, boy," he called to Harry who nodded.

"Well this ends the introduction meeting and I expect to see you all back here tomorrow evening after dinner. On the board next to the door is a notebook and I want all of those who want this extra training to put their names down in there," Harry concluded as he turned away from the crowd, and Ron patted him on the back.

ooOoo

Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, firing it quickly at Haldir who cut it in two with his sword in a neat swipe, and grinned at his companion, "A lethal move, and if not quick enough that arrow would have killed me," Haldir told the crowd of students that were keen on taking up Archery.

"That is something you will learn eventually once your skills have been honed," Legolas added as Haldir picked up his own bow and notched an arrow, firing at Legolas who adroitly side-stepped it, "Speed and agility are two skills needed to dodge an arrow, but in the midst of battle it is a lot more difficult as there will be a number of enemies, some of which will be Elves," Legolas warned them as he unsheathed his daggers, "Daggers are an option for stopping a few arrows, but be prepared for some getting through," he told them as his eyes found Hermione standing off to one side working on her technique with daggers with a dark haired Elf.

Haldir, observing this, signalled for the students to join him up on the stage where he proceeded to teach them Archery, while Legolas moved over towards Hermione. Professor McGonagall had had some of the students gather some sticks from the border of the Forbidden Forest and she had spent an entire day transfiguring a huge arrangement of bows and arrows for the students.

Everyone stopped as Dumbledore entered the room and looked around proudly at all the students before making his way to Harry who was teaching some first years defensive spells they wouldn't usually learn until 4th or 5th year and they were struggling, "How goes the DA?" He asked him quietly as he watched another group of first years over with Ron learning how to disarm their opponent.

Harry sighed, "As well as can be expected. The first years are fairing well, but some of the spells are just too advanced for them. Professor, should they really be fighting in this war? I mean, wouldn't they be better off in the dungeons and kept safe, or taught the basics of healing or something? I just don't think they should be allowed to fight…" he trailed off as he watched a young first year Slytherin girl disarm her friend, and he smiled being reminded of Hermione in a way. He glanced at his best friend to see her looking at the girl, before she smiled at him, and he knew she was thinking the same thing, but the smile did not reach her eyes and he couldn't blame her. They were all terrified of what was to come.

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Unfortunately we are unable to choose who fights for our side Harry. If I had a choice, I would send all of you to a safe haven until this war is over, but we are unable to pick and choose. However, I will give it some thought and see if I can get the first years onto medical training rather than in the danger zone," he offered and Harry nodded feeling slightly better.

"They are just students, sir. We all are. We are scarcely capable of anything at this stage, and I know that any deaths in the war will be on my conscience because I am the leader of the DA. Whatever happens to these students is my responsibility. I don't think I could cope if any of them died," Harry divulged to him quietly, not meeting his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded, "I know how you feel, Harry, believe me I do. This war will affect everyone, and there is nothing that can be done to prevent it," he answered wretchedly and Harry sighed, nodding his head.

Dumbledore left Harry to continue and walked over to Legolas and Haldir who immediately straightened as he stopped next to them, "Albus," Haldir greeted, and Legolas nodded his acknowledgement.

"How are things coming along?" Dumbledore enquired them as he watched the students firing arrows up on the stage.

"The students are very quick learners. A lot of them are Muggleborn or Halfblood and took Archery as a hobby, which has made our work here all the simpler, and the others are keen to learn," Legolas told him as Haldir stepped up onto the platform to help a first year girl get into the correct stance to shoot an arrow.

"Good. We need to step it up a bit. More attacks have been reported all over the country, mainly in the smaller towns and villages. I am beginning to fear the worst, Legolas. They are coming," he told him forlornly.

Legolas nodded, "We will try and speed things up, sir," he responded with determination as he indicated to Haldir who nodded and began teaching the group how to shoot at moving targets with the help of Flitwick who charmed the targets to move about the room at different speeds.

"We have been training for a month now, but I fear Voldemort is closing in on the final attack. I think the other attacks are merely forewarnings," Dumbledore clarified.

"I believe so, sir," he answered and with a nod, Dumbledore left the room to go and write up a fiercer training schedule.

ooOoo

Legolas closed his eyes as the wind caressed his face before pulling his horse into a gallop across the grounds of Hogwarts. Another rider fell into step beside him, and he did not need to look to know it was Haldir, but a grin did find its way onto his lips. As they stopped next to the Black Lake they turned towards a vast group of students running in their direction.

"They are doing well," Haldir whispered as he stroked his horse gently.

"Yes, they are starting to keep up," Legolas mused as he watched the first students come to a stop, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

"I am not sure if this is cruel," Haldir said absently as he watched a boy grasping a tree to keep himself standing.

"This is part of the training schedule that Alastor set up and so we must follow it. This will increase their physical prowess, and it will help with speed and agility as well. Most of them are in good shape already, and they are keen to try," he whispered as Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked over to them after catching their breaths.

"That was evil," Ron muttered as he jogged on the spot to keep the adrenaline flowing in case Legolas and Haldir wanted them to continue.

Harry chuckled, "Well we have to get used to it. Whilst training under Dumbledore's schedule we are not in the position to protest. This is not the DA so we can't stand around watching everyone else train," he said to his friend, and Hermione laughed as they started tackling each other to the ground.

It was nice to see them messing around at a time like this, it gave her a sense of peace knowing that maybe it wouldn't be all doom and gloom. Plus, seeing Harry laughing and smiling was something she hadn't seen at all in the last few months they had been training and it was beginning to worry her.

She just hoped Harry would pull through…

ooOoo

Draco splashed cold water on his face, and looked in the mirror only to see a stranger looking back. He didn't want this life, he wanted to be out with the others, training and helping the right side. Instead, he was stuck on a side that would mean he would be a slave to a lunatic until he died or was murdered.

He wasn't keen on his options, but what other choice did he have?

He felt tears sting his eyes, and tried to fight them back, but there was no use. He had messed his own life up by agreeing with his father's views when he had been a kid, and now he was paying for it. He had no one to blame, but himself.

He heard the door open, and before he could hide, someone had stopped short, and he looked in the mirror to see Granger looking at him in astonishment. Her eyes softened when she grasped he was troubled about something, and she slowly walked over to him. He refused to meet her eyes as she stopped next to him. She didn't say anything, but placed a gentle hand on his back, and Draco couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed to the ground in tears, and Hermione pulled him into her arms.

They stayed like that until Draco pulled back ashamed, "I'm sorry," he whispered raucously.

Hermione shook her head, "What for?" she asked gently.

"Everything," he answered, looking at her directly and she could see the genuineness of his statement.

Hermione smiled, "I forgive you," she whispered gently, taking his hand.

Draco felt a smile tug at his lips, but it was replaced promptly by an acrimonious sneer as he thought of what he was to face in the coming days, "I never wanted any of this…" he muttered, trailing off as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Never wanted what?"

"This life… I don't want to be one of them," he responded brokenly as his voice started cracking again.

"Then don't be," Hermione offered, stroking his blonde hair gently.

Draco shook his head miserably, "It's not something I can just run from. This isn't a life choice, Hermione," he said and she was stunned at his use of her first name, but shook it off as he continued, "I grew up on that side, and as they say blood is thicker than water, right?" he said looking at her with impassive eyes, and she suddenly felt like she wanted to wrap this boy in cotton wool, and hide him from those that would seek to hurt him. She had never seen Draco Malfoy in this light, and it struck a chord in her.

"Let me help you," she whispered as she took his hand and helped him stand.

"How?" he asked her as he wiped off the dust from his trousers.

"We'll speak to Dumbledore. He can protect you, Draco, just give him a chance," she reasoned, but Draco looked hesitant so she tried again, "It's the only way, and I'll talk Harry and Ron into accepting you into the DA, and then you can get the same treatment and training as everyone else," she offered.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, before nodding grudgingly, "You think Potter and Weasley will be up for letting me in?" he asked her, an apprehensive expression appearing on his face.

"If they don't I'll train you myself," she promised and he nodded, allowing her to pull him into another hug.

"Thank you," he whispered and she nodded, wondering how in Merlin's name they had come to be in this position. This war was doing mysterious things to their world…

ooOoo

Harry stood proudly on the stage as he gazed out at the indomitable faces crowded into the Room of Requirement. They had all trained so hard over the last few months and December was almost upon them so he decided it was probably best to disband the DA until after it was over unless they chose to come and train themselves.

"This has been a very hard year for all of you, but I can stand here and say I am truly proud of all the work you have all put in to the training. Thank you all for your hard work and commitment to this cause even though the school work and Dumbledore's training schedule was hard enough without the DA adding to the tension. You have all done so well, and I say on behalf of the Professors as well that we are all very pleased with the progress," Harry announced as he smiled at everyone in the room. He looked down at his watch, and clapped his hands, "Well it is time for dinner so I will leave it at that. Also, just to make you all aware this room is open to anyone who wants to get in some training if they want to. It will not be locked up so you are all free to come and go as you please," he established before stepping down off the stage and moving over to Ron and Hermione.

"We're proud of you mate," Ron said, clapping him on the back and Hermione smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Harry said as he lead his two friends from the room and down to the Great Hall, passing a large group of Elves on the way.

ooOoo

Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table, waiting for Dumbledore to make his grand entrance, announce dinner, and then the Great Hall would become boisterous with conversations filled with useless titbits of information. Always the same narrow people, the same tedious chatter. These days he was beginning to feel as though he was standing at the brink of a great abyss, and not one of these people would pull him back from falling. He could not think of anyone who cared, or would even notice if he disappeared.

His eyes fell then on Hermione, and for a moment he fancied himself the thought that maybe she would notice. She had been really nice to him over the last month or so, and he wondered if he could class her as an acquaintance now that he had accepted their truce. She had not mentioned the incident in Myrtle's bathroom to anyone, and maybe that meant he could trust her. Draco shook that thought away almost immediately as he averted his eyes from her. There was no way in hell Potter and Weasley would accept the two of them being friends. It would never happen. With a sigh, Draco focussed on the members of his own house, and resigned himself to being stuck in a life he never wanted…

Indeed, his happiness would be short-lived. War had begun.

ooOoo

Hermione stared out at the vast array of stars, glad that from the Astronomy Tower they never seemed to be obscured by clouds, and she fleetingly pondered if Dumbledore had placed a spell so that the stars were always visible from this vantage.

She sighed; their beauty could not erase the knowledge of what was going on in the world. The war was already beginning to take its toll on the Wizarding World, and she knew times ahead were going to be challenging for everyone, especially Harry. Leaning her elbows on the wall, she really speculated when things had started to become so demanding. The days were all starting to blur together, with all the new training being pushed forward, and the school workload getting greater and harder, it was getting tougher to cope with it all on top of what was happening outside the safety of Hogwarts.

Hermione turned upon hearing the door open, raising her wand out of habit, but lowered it immediately when she realised it was Legolas, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone," she mumbled as she stowed her wand back into her sleeve.

Legolas smiled, "I guess not. Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked softly.

Hermione shook her head, "No, course not," she answered, feeling somewhat nervous. She hadn't been alone with Legolas since the last time they were on the Astronomy Tower, but that wasn't a leisurely meeting.

Legolas nodded, and came to stand next to her, "It has come to my attention that training will be intensifying as of the day after tomorrow," he advised her, turning to glance at her as she sighed.

"More work," she muttered darkly, glaring out at the stars. She could not really be annoyed at Dumbledore for pushing them to the extreme; he was just looking out for their best interests.

Legolas stared out at the stars wondering if what he was about to speak to Hermione about was untimely, but he needed to get it off his chest. However, now that he was with her, he was reluctant to hear her answers. He knew that what he felt for the girl was wrong, there was no way the two of them could ever be something more, and even thinking it was laughable.

He took a moment to look at her, the way the breeze blew her soft curls back from her face, and the way her eyes reflected the twinkling stars and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, and denying it would be foolish. It was strange to him now how one minute he had known his world was fading into a distant past he would never get back, but then she came along, saving him from drowning in the depths of the memories that gnawed at him. She looked at him then, a small smile forming on her lips, and he found he couldn't pull his gaze away from her.

ooOoo

Hermione was startled to find Legolas staring at her, but she hid it well, and wondered curiously why he was looking at her. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, but it was obvious that he did not quite know what to say. She knew it would take a lot of trust on his part to open up to her, she could tell that something in the past had hurt him profoundly, and that was why he distrusted mortals now. Her feelings confused her, she had never been one to just fall for someone, and being a stickler for the rules, she never dreamed that she would ever feel anything for a Professor.

She looked away from him, breaking the spell, and questioned just how long they had been staring at each other for and her cheeks flushed in humiliation. Glancing at him, she could see he was carefully looking anywhere, but at her now, and her embarrassment grew in tenfold.

ooOoo

Legolas felt like a fool, he should not have been staring at her like that, and now he felt like he may have made her feel uncomfortable. He had mistaken his feelings for wanting to protect the girl, to be there for her, and though he was not going to question this need to shelter her, but he knew it was more than that. He realised now as he glanced at her again that she needed him… just as much as he needed her. There was something, more than just a mere friendship, brewing there, and there was no denying it anymore.

Legolas fought the urge to wrap his arms around her as she shivered, pulling her robes tighter around herself; the days were getting colder now that December was approaching. The trees were becoming bare of leaves, falling to lie on the ground, which was covered by a thin layer of frost that glistened and glittered in the light of the moon. He looked out towards the vast expanse of the Forbidden Forest, and to the mountains in the distance before turning to look back at Hermione.

"We should head in, you look cold," he advised with a small sigh, not really wanting to go inside just yet.

Hermione nodded dreamily, "Just a little longer," she whispered, looking up at the stars. There was something in her tone that he could not fathom, but he was stunned when she lay her head on his shoulder, and then he was suddenly terrified. Had she guessed how he was feeling? She hastily moved away, perceptibly noticing that he tensed, "I'm sorry," she said quickly before shaking her head.

He was careful not to show any emotion, but he knew that for a split second his expression gave him away. He smiled lightly, "Do not worry about it, Hermione," he said quietly, receiving a small smile back, and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. This time he relaxed even though his thoughts were erratic, and he was concerned about what the implications of this may mean.

He forced himself not to think about it, and it took everything in him not to reach over and run his hands through her soft hair. However, no one ever said the future would be easy, but he thought they both saw the glimmer of a dream somewhere in the sky that night. The tiniest spark of hope that they could change their fate. Who could say? That moment had now come and gone.

**A/N: I really don't think this chapter went well at all, but it is not for me to judge. Please leave me a review.**


	12. Going through the Motions

_**Chapter 11 – Going through the Motions**_

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings as they are owned by their respective owners. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, and LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**A/N: Another chappy for you all. Please leave a review :)**

ooOoo

It was late, but a light still burned in the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry lay sprawled on his stomach on the couch scowling at his training schedule. Harry smiled wryly, not too long ago he had been awfully certain of his place in the world before he was told he was a wizard and predestined to kill a powerful wizard. Things made sense to him before that. It must have been nice.

He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the frost covered grounds of Hogwarts. His nerves were rattled, and he knew there was no chance he was going to sleep that night. He looked down at the dog-eared notebook in his hand, before tossing it onto the table with a thud. He had been on edge all day, and his scar had been tingling, which did not help matters. Voldemort had gone silent, and he itched to know what he was planning next.

ooOoo

Legolas closed the door to his room, and stood thinking for a moment about what had just happened on the Astronomy Tower. He knew it was risky letting Hermione get close like that, but he was not sure as to whether he had the strength to keep her at arm's length anymore. He sighed, before pulling a worn bag from under his bed. It was of cracked leather, its brass studs tarnished beyond polishing. In places, the black leather had taken on a copper colour with age. He opened the bag on the bed. He was not sure what had moved him to reach for it. Flitting from one night to the next like a ray of shifting darkness, he lived so much from moment to moment that his own motives were sometimes obscure to him.

Lifting a fragile ribbon out of the bag, he laid it on one pale hand, scarcely breathing for fear its brittle fabric would tumble into dust. Only a blush of the original tints remained, but he knew it had once been a deep blue colour. It had belonged to Arwen, and she had loved to braid it into her long curly hair. He was a little surprised at the emotion it still brought out in him. It seemed like a fragile ghost of a long-dead joy. He replaced it carefully into the bag, wondering what possessed him to take it out again in the first place. It was probably his feelings for Hermione…, she reminded him so much of Arwen that it alarmed him.

ooOoo

Though the night was warm, eddies of cold air rolled off him, and in the moonlight his face looked ashen. His footsteps were silent, but left a trail on the frosted grass. He went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where an iron fence threw barred shadows against the grass – Dumbledore had had these bars set up in case Voldemort decided to attack from the Forbidden Forest, a good precaution. A huge oak stood at the edge of the black lake, and its mighty roots heaved the rocks drunkenly askew.

Haldir inhaled the scent of mildew that clung to the ancient tree, he had often visited this group of old trees since coming to Hogwarts, fascinated by the way the big oak made the ground heave and buckle. The moon shone bright as a spotlight overhead, and his shadow leapt to meet him as he walked. Suddenly he sensed that he was not alone. He grew still, and then quietened his breathing altogether. The night breeze brought a familiar scent of perfume to his delicate nostrils, which quivered as he tried to recall where he had first smelt it.

Slipping swiftly from shadow to shadow, Haldir leapt up into a nearby tree, and peeked through the branches to the grounds of Hogwarts. A solitary figure stood some yards from him, head tilted slightly to the right as she gazed out at the Black Lake. Haldir knew she had not spotted him, she would only see a shadow in the overreaching oak tree, so he knew she would not see him spying on her.

The girl turned around and looked at him a long time, as if she were a deer caught in the glare of his gaze. Either the moon, or some deep emotion had drained her face of colour, and her blonde hair looked silken and unsubstantial. Haldir knew her at once; it was Luna. He pondered why she was wandering the grounds at this time of night, and his interest peaked. It took him several moments to comprehend that she had not seen him though she seemed to be looking right at him, and pondered on what had caught her attention.

Suddenly, she turned and walked away towards the gravel path that lead to the courtyard, so Haldir leapt down from the tree to land softly and silently on the grass before following her.

ooOoo

Hours passed into the early dawn and finding he could not sleep, Legolas left his room, opting to go for a walk and clear his head, but found Hermione in the common room asleep on the couch and he tried to control the sudden emotion that welled within him at seeing her peaceful countenance. He longed to run his hands through that smooth hair, or to caress her pale ivory cheek gently, and he tried desperately to ignore those feelings. The lesson he had learned came back to him violently – love is dangerous. Love had almost destroyed him, and had caused him to be virulent and regretful for a long time. He stared at Hermione as she slept on the couch; he had found a haven in Hogwarts that he had never dared dream of thanks to Dumbledore, but he felt that he would have to leave it as soon as the war was over…

Legolas watched the last sliver of the suns disc slip above the horizon. _It is good to be loved,_ he told himself as his eyes found Hermione's peaceful form again, _it can be profitable, but falling in love is bad._ Living in darkness, as he did, it was better to let minutes slip away. It was better to cling to nothing when nothing mattered anymore. It was in his best interest not to fall in love, especially not with a human girl.

A dismal conviction had caught hold of him that he was doomed.

ooOoo

"We have had more reports of attacks. He is edging closer to Hogsmeade," Dumbledore divulged as he looked around at the Order, the Auror's, and the Minister.

"What should we do, Albus?" McGonagall asked him fearfully, "These children are not nearly ready to fight in this war, let alone defend themselves," she added, gesturing out to the grounds where a large group of students were having a snowball fight.

"Training will continue, and if it is alright with you, Minister, if some of the members of the Chekov Garde could position themselves around Hogwarts to give it some extra security?" Dumbledore asked him.

The Minister nodded, "Of course, Albus."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "As for the rest of us, we just need to continue as we are and it is just a matter of waiting," he advised before turning to Lupin, "Has there been any more news?"

"I have not heard any more, but the attacks are getting more random, which leads me to believe he is trying to confuse us," he answered thoughtfully.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that is what I think as well. I believe he is trying to lead us into a false sense of security before he strikes. We will be ready for him," Dumbledore promised, looking around at all the faces cramped into the tiny office.

ooOoo

Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement, and it instantly changed to suit her needs. The room was dark as she made her way to the middle of the seemingly empty room, but a figure stepped out of the shadows dressed in black robes, the hood obscuring their face. She positioned herself into a fighting stance, and nodded to another figure leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off the wall, and joined her in the middle of the room.

"So is this the usual training we will be getting if I'm accepted?" Draco asked her as he pulled his own wand out.

"This is what we will be doing once training starts back up properly," she answered as she spun her wand in her hand thoughtfully.

Draco nodded, "You know, the real thing will be a lot more intense. Don't think one target will do," as he said this more cloaked figures appeared to stand behind the original one, "Now that's more like it," he grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's do this," she muttered as she began running towards the figures.

"As you wish," he whispered, the grin becoming a smirk. Draco closed his eyes, and felt the rise of that old familiar feeling. He hated it. He welcomed it. Opening his eyes, he took off at a run towards the figures, firing off spells as he went.

Hermione ducked a green beam of light, rolling across the ground, before getting to her feet and firing a stunner at the figure. He dodged it, and fired another spell at her, which she did not recognise, and watched as Draco neatly sidestepped the yellow beam as if this was a normal thing.

Watching his calm movements for a moment, Hermione realised she had never seen Draco like this. He must have had a lot of training when he was younger. He did not seem to fear anything, yet she knew he did. He was as confident in a conflict as if he were merely taking a stroll through the corridors, and the multitude of spells aimed towards him didn't seem to faze him. He dodged them, and fired his own casually. She was certainly impressed, but this was not the time to be thinking about it as she returned fire with her own spells.

ooOoo

Haldir leaned against the wall in the courtyard watching the scene before him. Luna Lovegood was an interesting creature to say the least, and he had to wonder if she was even mortal. A small smile made its way onto his face as he watched her speaking and whistling to the birds that seemed to be drawn to her.

"You are curious about me," came her soft voice, before she turned to smile at him.

"You have the grace of an Elf," Haldir answered as he moved to stand next to her.

Luna smiled, "I should hope so," she whispered, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

Haldir felt he was losing the train of his thought as he looked into her eyes, and he suddenly jerked himself back to attention as he realised what she had said, "Wait…, you…," he trailed off as he looked into her sapphire eyes. She shushed him, touching his cheek with the back of her hand, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. When he opened his eyes, she was walking back into the school building, and Haldir was left wondering what she had meant.

ooOoo

A few days passed and the students of Hogwarts were shocked to discover that the Hogsmeade weekend was still going on. As they filed out towards the coaches and others who were walking to the village towards the gates, a large group of neatly dressed soldiers marched their way into the castle, their eyes focussed ahead of them. Their uniform was dark green with red trims, and badges of all sorts were sowed onto their breast or arms.

"The Chekov Garde," Hermione whispered as she, Harry, Ron, and Neville watched them.

"Things must be getting serious," Harry answered absently, and the soldiers disappeared into the building.

From the other side of the courtyard, Legolas watched their procession in slight awe. They looked powerful, and he felt slightly more relieved that the castle was going to be put on high security. He turned to walk towards the gates, as he was part of the security for Hogsmeade along with Haldir and some of the Auror's. Legolas heard a flutter of wings as he passed a low tree, "Arwen!" he exclaimed involuntarily. Then he was overcome by a feeling that he was a fool, but sometimes he had the eerie sense that she was still around even though it had been millennia since she faded. A flickering candle or a sudden noise would make him turn around expecting to see her.

He shook his head, and walked over to where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were standing talking. They looked up as he approached, "Hi, Legolas," Harry acknowledged as the others nodded, but Hermione smiled slightly.

"Are you all going to the village?" he asked them as he carefully avoided looking at Hermione.

"Yes, we're just waiting on Ginny, and Luna," Ron answered as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Good, it will be safer to travel in numbers," Legolas answered, and for a moment he allowed himself a fleeting glance at Hermione who looked back curiously, and then he addressed them all, "I will see you all down there no doubt," and with that he walked over to where Haldir was speaking to a group of Elves.

Hermione frowned at his sudden departure and wondered if she had done something wrong. In the morning sun, his eyes had looked more blue, and full of an emotion she could not place. As she watched the Elves move gracefully towards the dirt road leading to Hogsmeade village, she wondered if he was trying to forget about her or if he was just avoiding her. She could understand to a degree…, he was a Professor and she was his student.

Luna and Ginny finally joined them, and the six friends made their way down to the village of Hogsmeade, opting to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks before moving on to look in the other shops. Ron went up to the bar with Neville to get them a round of Butterbeer's, while the other four sat talking in hushed tones about the upcoming battle.

"I don't think we have long," Harry was saying as he stabbed his napkin with his knife, "I have a feeling he is going to attack soon. I can feel it," he told them.

"Your scar?" Ginny asked him as she grabbed his hand to stop him from damaging the napkin further.

"It has been tingling for days now. I think he's planning something horrible," Harry answered as he subconsciously reached up to trace the scar.

"Well, let's not think about it for the moment. This may be the last Hogsmeade weekend we will be able to enjoy for a while. Once training begins again we won't have any free time," Neville reasoned as he sat back down between Luna and Hermione, and Ron sat next to Harry on the opposite side.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Nev, just not sure what to make of the quiet. I mean there were attacks left, right, and centre, and then they just stopped, and he went all quiet," he shook his head worriedly, "I have to wonder what he's planning, and why he's trying to throw us off."

Hermione looked down at her napkin, folding it in half, and then again, until she had a perfect square as she wondered the same thing herself. Was Voldemort planning on attacking somewhere important like the Ministry? She decided it was maybe not the best to try to figure out how that lunatic's mind worked. She was not entirely sure she even wanted to know where he was going to attack next.

Her mind wandered further as she traced a pattern on her napkin with a fork. Legolas' eyes were hauntingly beautiful. She had never seen eyes quite like his. He did not say much, but those eyes were drenched with feeling today, and she had to wonder what had caused the sudden open expression of emotion.

Her mind turned to another predicament she found herself in the middle of, and glanced around at her friends wondering if they would ever accept Draco into the DA. He was getting the regular training like everyone else, Dumbledore was making everyone take it, but she wanted him to join the DA because she knew he was really keen on taking the extra training, and she knew he would be a good addition. As she looked at her friends again, wondering on how best to speak to them about it, she decided that now was not really the best time. Then again, when would the best time be? She thought that that had come and gone, and the trouble with Harry and Ron was they could not appreciate somebody who was not in Gryffindor. They had a hard time accepting Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's at the best of times, it had taken them a while to fully accept Luna, and so a Slytherin would be a great achievement if they accepted Draco.

She looked up as the door to the pub opened and Legolas walked in, his eyes searching the room until he found their table in the corner. She looked at him curiously and he tilted his head slightly before making his way past their table to the back of the pub where a fire had been lit to banish the cold. She watched him as he joined Haldir at the fireplace, she had not even noticed Haldir was there, but she was curious to see that Luna was suddenly looking at her lap and smiling. Hermione looked back at the two Elves to see them laughing about something. She did not think she had ever seen Legolas laugh, his eyes lit up when he laughed. The way the fire flickered, causing shadows to fall across his face made him look almost ethereal, almost hauntingly beautiful.

She could not help it; she stood up from her seat under the pretence of going to the bathroom, when in reality she just wanted to get closer to Legolas. She did not know what suddenly possessed her, but as she walked passed them she could feel his piercing gaze on her. When she went into the bathroom, she made straight for the sink, and splashed cold water on her face before looking in the mirror, finding a pale, plain girl staring back at her. She shook her head, before heading back out fully expecting Legolas and Haldir to have left.

Legolas looked up as if sensing her presence, and watched as she left the bathroom. His breath caught in his throat, the fire made her look unreal as if he could reach out only to have her blow away like dust. She drew closer; her gaze holding his almost hypnotically. Legolas wanted to kiss her, but the wild pounding in his temples told him he would be better off not touching her at all. A rush of excitement made his stomach feel tight.

Recently, his long life had become intensely interesting.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but I wasn't entirely sure how to continue. I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I am trying my best to just finish this story now, and then finish my PotC story. Thank to everyone for sticking by me, you all rock :D**


	13. Fade to Black

_**Chapter 12 – Fade to Black**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien so please don't sue me for messing around with their worlds ;)**

**A/N: I know, another update! Don't know what's happened, guess my muse decided to come back full force and hit me square in the teeth so expect this story to be finished over the next few days as I have nothing better to do whilst on holiday from work XD Anyway, hope you all enjoy and please leave me a review!**

ooOoo

It was nice to be somewhere familiar, somewhere that felt and smelled like home, and gave that sense of security and peace. This is what Harry felt every time he walked into the kitchen at the Burrow, and Mrs Weasley would wrap him in one of her famous bone breaking hugs that made him feel as though he really were a member of the family.

However, a veil of tension fell on the home of the Weasley's, and they knew deep down that this place was only as safe as any other was. There had been homes raided and destroyed that had been better protected than theirs were, and they knew they were a prime target considering their ties to Harry. They did not show it, they were a strong family, but inside the worry overwhelmed them.

Harry looked around the kitchen with a smile; home, sweet home. Something in the night felt like a door had been opened, an echo of the past, an old monster snapping its eyes open in the depths of his brain. Closing his eyes, he was forced to look at the darkness inside as he wondered just how safe they were there. He tried not to think about it as the days drew on, and soon Christmas was upon them.

That morning was filled with cheer, as they played games, and had a snowball fight in the late afternoon, Harry began to feel that maybe things were normal, and there was not the impending doom hanging over their heads. He almost felt like a kid again, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. He sat on the sidelines, watching as Fred and George charmed piles of snowballs to hurtle towards their opponents. They had decided to go girls vs. boys and so far, the girls were winning so the twins had naturally decided to cheat.

"OI! Quit cheating!" Ginny shouted as she pelted a snowball at George, who ducked it casually.

"Stop winning then!" George shouted back, sending a snowball her way, and it hit her on the arm.

Growling, Ginny leapt out of her hiding place, and sprinted towards George, tackling him to the ground. As they rolled around laughing, and play fighting, Harry laughed with them. He would not have minded having a good time himself. It was just that he had practically forgotten how.

He didn't look up as Hermione sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "It will be over soon, you'll see," she whispered to him, and all he could do was nod, hoping beyond hope that it would. Hermione watched as Harry got up, deciding to turn in for the night, but she stayed where she was. Everyone else went in leaving her to sit on the bench by herself. Ron made to stay, but Ginny grabbed his arm and Hermione was thankful that she had sensed her need to be alone.

She watched the sun go down behind the horizon; the sky was heavy with a veil foreboding. She could almost sense something was going to happen. As she stared out at the beginnings of stars appearing in the darkening sky, she felt a strange nervousness that there was going to be an attack, or something worse was going to happen. She just could not pinpoint what that was. A chill breeze raised goose bumps on her bare arms, and she reluctantly headed inside before the snow they were promised began.

Over the next few hours, they all played games as snow fell like ash from post-apocalyptic skies, but that was outside. She could not erase the worried frown that she could feel forming between her brows.

ooOoo

Hermione woke with a start as a tremor shook the house, and she blearily looked out the window to see flickering, and wondered what was causing it. Something exploded outside, hurtling debris towards the house, and she now registered the shouts of everyone in the Burrow and quickly leapt out of bed, wand in hand.

She ran downstairs to find the Weasley's and Harry firing spells into the night, aiming for perpetrators that could not been seen through the snow falling heavily to the ground. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, as a spell caused an explosion at the top of the house where she had just been. She had felt something bad was going to happen, but now that it was, she was terrified. She thought she would be prepared for something like this, but there are only personal apocalypses. Nothing is a cliché when it is happening to you.

Hermione went over to Harry, he looked horrible, and she could not blame him. He looked relieved to see her, "They are after me; this is my fault. I cannot run from my destiny. I will only end up running in circles. Then I will fall back down to the same hole I was trying to escape from, only the hole is growing deeper," he told her as he fired a spell through the window.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for this," she said as she fired a spell out the window.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come here," he told her despondently.

"Harry, stop it, we'll talk about this later!" she shouted, moving away from him, and firing spells.

ooOoo

Legolas and Haldir looked around at the devastation that the Burrow had become. Dumbledore walked passed them with Lupin and Moody, moving towards the family who were shaking with grief. Fred had been hurt badly, he had been taken to St Mungo's, and Molly and Arthur were with him. The others had stayed behind to speak to Dumbledore and sort through the wreckage, but they were all apprehensive about staying in case the Death Eaters returned to finish them off.

Dumbledore stopped in front of them, "This was merely a warning. I must apologise, I should have made you all aware that the Burrow may have been one of his main targets," he told them forlornly, his tone remorseful.

"You couldn't have known, Albus. We all knew that our home was a target," Bill said from where he was tying a makeshift bandage around Fleur's arm. She had been hit by a nasty spell that left a wide gash across the top of her arm, just missing her shoulder.

"Even so, more precautionary measures will be needed to ensure this does not happen again," Dumbledore answered as he looked around, "Where is Harry?" he questioned, realising now that the boy was missing.

"He took off about an hour ago, told us he wanted to be alone. Can't blame him, he feels it's his fault this happened, even though we tried to convince him it probably would have happened regardless of whether we knew him or not. Being in the Order would have made us prime targets anyway," George answered earnestly, shaking his head. He was concerned about Fred, and everyone could see that. Usually he would have cracked some joke about the situation to try to make light of it, but they had been quashed.

Dumbledore nodded, and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting on a piece of rubble that resembled what used to be a bench, "Are you both okay?" he asked them as he reached them.

Hermione was crying, and Ron just looked annoyed, "Yeah we're alright, but are we safe to stay here when we're out in the open like this?" Ron enquired of him.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I want you all to leave here, and go to Grimmauld Place, or return to Hogwarts. This place is no longer safe," he instructed them and they nodded.

From the other end of what used to be the garden, Legolas watched Ron help Hermione to her feet and she leaned heavily against him. A sure sign that she had been hurt in the battle, and he felt rage well inside him. That Voldemort thought he could get to everyone by taking Harry out of the picture and leaving Dumbledore to take the fall for it. All he had gotten was a lot of attention from his adversaries.

Everything had started out as black and white, but somewhere down the road, the line had become blurred. The colours started to run, got smudged, and grey. At the start, Legolas was aware of what he needed to do, but now he was helpless, and it was not a feeling he was accustomed to.

ooOoo

"We have some good news," Dumbledore said with a small smile as he steeped his fingers together, and looked at the large crowd of people standing in the Room of Requirement over the top of his half-moon spectacles, "It has come to my attention that more Elves have been found, and have aligned themselves to our cause," he announced with a smile.

Legolas looked up with a hopeful expression, and he could not help the smile that broke out on his face at this news. Who had found them, and where? He was curious, but as these thoughts went through his mind, the door opened, and Tonks lead a medium sized group of about 40-50 Elves into the room. Legolas looked at the faces of the Elves desperately to see if there were any he recognised, but this was a vain endeavour. He was just comforted in the knowledge that there were more out there, and moved to stand next to Harry who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. There was deep emotion etched into his face, he looked older than he was in that moment, and Legolas found himself reminded agonisingly of Aragorn and the burden he had to bare before taking up his rightful place as King of Gondor. He shook his head to rid those memories away, unsure why he had been reminiscing in his memories so often as of late.

As Dumbledore wrapped the meeting up, Legolas and Haldir moved to speak to the newcomers, and he was shocked that there was a very familiar face amongst them, "Amalia!" the two Elves yelled in astonishment as they moved towards her.

She smiled and caressed their cheeks softly, "Legolas, Haldir, I am so pleased to see you both," she said in greeting, but then her smiled faded as she looked at Haldir, "My brother I did not see you in Valinor, I had dreaded you faded into nothing," she said forlornly as she pulled Haldir into a tight hug, which he returned.

"No I did not fade; Legolas and I were prohibited from doing so," Haldir responded as the ache of what they had suffered came back to him.

She looked between them in surprise, "How so?" she asked them, her eyes lingering on Legolas for a moment longer than compulsory.

"The last ship to Valinor sailed without us, and we found ourselves wandering in forests for millennia. We only recently took up a proposition to help Dumbledore," Haldir explained to her.

Her eyes flashed, "If I had known, I would have stayed in Middle Earth. Now, I fear something abysmal has happened. We were released from Valinor, and the Valar have vanished. We do not know of what happened except that we were attacked by the Moriquendi Elves, and then a short while later the ships appeared to take us back to the land of men, and we lost our communication with the Valar," she explicated as she looked around at the Elves she came with.

"They vanished?" Legolas asked in amazement, "I originally thought we had been released from our penance," Legolas whispered before turning to Haldir, "So that is why we were released, but what I do not understand is why we were left in the first place. Haldir and I had done nothing to anger the Valar, and yet we were abandoned in Middle Earth to walk concealed amongst mortals, unable to fade from existence," he whispered dolefully.

Amalia shook her golden tresses out, before responding, "I do not have the answer you seek, Legolas," she said gently as she looked into his eyes intensely.

Legolas felt slightly uncomfortable now that he had gotten over that she was here. Haldir's sister had always held a flame for him he had never reciprocated it, and he felt relief when she walked away with Haldir to become reacquainted with him. Luckily for himself, he did not have any siblings so had not been torn away from anyone except his parents. He found himself looking over at Hermione where she was sitting with a first year girl, talking to her softly.

He did not notice when someone came to stand next to him, until a wise old voice spoke, "You have to take a good long look at yourself, Legolas. There is always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried or something forgotten. Remember it; whatever that is, must certainly be what you are looking for," he said cryptically before walking off, and Legolas was left wondering what he meant by those words. Dumbledore stopped at the door, and turned to everyone in the room, "Before all returns to nothingness, there is a task that must be done…" he declared before leaving, and this left everyone confused by the implications of what his statement could mean.

ooOoo

Legolas was fighting a battle with himself that he knew he could not win. He had successfully avoided Hermione for the past few days, and when training started back up it made things easier still. He was trying so hard to erase her indignant expressions from his mind, but found himself yearning to bring her smile back. He knew he could not, and he probably would not. Ultimately, she would get over it, and move on to someone her own age…, someone mortal who could give her the happiness he never could.

He leaned against a tree looking out at the Black Lake as he thought about everything he had seen and gone through over the years of nomadic travelling with Haldir. He never imagined anything would make him feel alive again, but then sometimes something good does come out of ones suffering. Something he felt he did not deserve in a million years, but it had given him a reason to carry on for the past few months. He comprehended then with shock that Hermione had become his reason for living…

He closed his eyes despondently; she was beautiful. He almost hated her for making him feel this way.

The past was a puzzle, like a broken mirror. As he tried to piece it together, he cut himself, the image would keep shifting, and he knew he was changing with it. This knowledge had almost destroyed him, and nearly drove him mad. Now, it had set him free. He understood with a precision that almost blinded him that there were some things in life that mortals and immortals cannot choose, and that was how one feels for another.

He was pushing Hermione away even though she was the only thing keeping him going. The growing bond between them was beginning to alarm him, but only because he was afraid of losing her, which was bound to happen anyway if he kept pushing her away like he was.

Legolas shook his head; he was going around in circles.

ooOoo

They were almost ready; he could feel it. Harry had never felt more proud in his entire life than he did now. Thankfully, when training began back up Dumbledore had pulled the first years out, and had them trained in Healing so they would not be on the front line. This made Harry feel a whole lot better about the situation, but he felt it was still unfair that all these kids had to fight.

He watched them cast spells, ducking as a few flew in his direction, and watched as other learned how to fight with Muggle weapons. He stopped at a more advanced group learning the ways of the Chekov Garde, and was stunned to find a lot of them seemed to have a knack for picking up the techniques quickly.

Harry wished this were not happening though. Sometimes he wished he had never been born. He hated the past almost as much as he detested the thought of the impending doom awaiting him in his future…

He moved over to where Hermione and Ron were having a mock fight with swords. Harry stopped, Ron was obviously flirting with Hermione, and she was looking uncomfortable. He had seen the way she looked at Legolas, and deliberated exactly what was going on between them. He was not concerned; it was up to her even if the setup did seem a little peculiar.

He grimaced at his redheaded best friend speculating how he had not seen the looks Hermione gave Legolas. How could it be mistaken; she had never ever looked at a guy that way before, like she was lost in an ocean of passion. He watched as Hermione looked over at Legolas and her eyes softened, and he looked at Ron who looked as though a knife had been twisted into his back as he saw the genuine affection in her eyes, but then he wisely made his expression blank as she turned back to him to hide his frame of mind.

Harry shook his head; Ron was going to get hurt if he kept acting like that. Harry knew that Ron's feelings were haunting him, keeping him up at night, and Harry knew the appetites of ghosts intimately. They craved for vengeance. Not wanting to think on it anymore, Harry moved on with the thought of having a quiet word with his redheaded best friend about Hermione.

ooOoo

Hermione, who was utterly oblivious to the way Ron felt about her, swung her sword down hard, clashing with his and knocking him back somewhat. She ginned as he got back into a fighting stance, and swung his sword at her, and she dodged it. Ron spun towards her, grabbing her around the waist, and Hermione looked at him in astonishment as he used his free hand to gently pry the sword from her hand, "I win," he whispered as he looked down at her.

Hermione smiled slightly, trying to fight the abrupt feeling of dread that welled inside her at the look he was giving her, and laughed timidly, "You win," she replied, and made to move out of his arms, but he pulled her tightly towards him, "Ron?" she whispered questioningly.

"I love you, Hermione, I always have," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. Hermione was too in shock to move, and she certainly did not respond. Something just felt out of place, there was something missing. That spark, where butterflies buzz around annoyingly in your stomach, and you want nothing more than to pull that person close, and all around you everything else fades into darkness. That moment of clarity where you realise that the person in your arms is the only person you should be kissing, the only person you are meant to be with…, Hermione did not feel that with Ron.

He eventually pulled away, and she found her voice, "I'm sorry Ron, I don't feel that way about you anymore. I used to, but…" she trailed off as she took in his wounded expression and closed her eyes.

Ron let her go, feeling like an idiot, "I lost my chance, I guess," he mumbled before walking away miserably. Hermione felt bad, but it was for the best. She had to be honest with him before he thought she might feel the same way about him, and she did not want to lose him as a friend. She turned around, her eyes searching the crowd for Legolas, but he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if he had seen what had happened…

Sighing, Hermione picked up hers and Ron's swords, and placed it back on the rack with the others. As she made her way towards Harry, she could hear raised voices and wondered who was arguing. She moved people out of the way gently to find Harry and Ron squaring up to Draco, "What's going on?" she questioned as she reached them.

"This loser thinks he can just waltz in here and announce that he's joining the DA," Harry stated heatedly as he stood to his full height, glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"You can bugger off if you think you'll be welcome here," Ron shouted, his hand was wrapped tightly around his wand causing his knuckles to turn white.

Draco took a step forward, "I suppose you're going to make me," he said threateningly.

Hermione had had enough, and she stepped between Draco and Ron before a fight could break out, "Stay back, Draco, you're only going to aggravate him," she told him, and he did as she asked.

Ron, observing the use of Draco's first name and how easily he listened to her, put two and two together and suddenly got the wrong end of the stick, "You and him!?" he roared furiously.

Hermione looked at him in misunderstanding, before it hit her what he meant, "No, Ron, I can explain-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"No, there's no need, I'm not blind!" he shouted, pushing past her and Draco, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Hermione looked at Harry beseechingly, but it was Draco who spoke, "This is not what it looks like," he said as he gestured between himself and Hermione, "We formed a truce, nothing more. It was easier that way," he told him, and Harry was stunned to see he was almost pleading for him to believe him.

Harry frowned at him, before looking at Hermione who looked horrified at the thought that he would think she would do something like that, and he nodded, "I believe you," he muttered before looking at Draco, "That doesn't mean I accept you into the DA, or that you're even welcome here. There's no way Ron would stay in the DA if you joined, Malfoy," Harry told him, and Draco's shoulders slumped, but he nodded in understanding.

"Can you speak to Ron about this?" Hermione asked him.

Harry nodded, "I suppose I better fix the damage before he does or says something he'll regret," he muttered and left the room.

Hermione looked at Draco, "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she felt tears form in her eyes.

Draco shrugged, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have come barging in here guns blazing," he told her with a smile.

Hermione felt herself smile up at him, "Well, guess that means I'll be teaching you in secret," she promised and he nodded, his grin widening slightly.

ooOoo

Weeks passed, and Hermione quickly found out that Draco was a very quick learner, and it was not taking him long to catch up to where everyone else was. He was nervous though, this much she could tell, and she was not surprised. He had been trying to delay his father with receiving his Dark Mark, but there were only so many times he could throw Lucius off before he began to get suspicious.

She had told Harry she would be training Draco in private, and though he had not been thrilled about it, he promised he would not tell Ron. As for Ron, he had become fouler towards Draco, and he had downright ignored Hermione completely. Hermione shook her head, if he found out she was spending so much time with Draco, he would have a fit. She felt like she was walking into a trap and she felt guilty, like she was about to get caught. There had been so many times that she had left the room a few minutes after Draco, and Harry or Ron had been walking along the corridor. Harry had always just sighed; knowing what was going on, but Ron would just glower at her and carry on walking. Fraternising with the enemy. She had stepped over the edge. The cartoon moment when gravity waits for the coyote to realise his mistake before the plunge. That was how she felt now.

She leaned insouciantly on the wall in the courtyard looking out at the Black Lake, and the Forbidden Forest that swallowed up the rest of the land, almost obscuring the mountains from view from this vantage. She sighed, and her thoughts turned to Legolas. She had not seen him properly in a while, and every time she tried to talk to him, he always seemed to be busy, or would find an excuse not to talk to her.

Unbeknownst to her, the reason for her recent thoughts stopped a few metres from where she was standing. He had had enough of running and hiding, of trying to deny his feelings. He knew his feelings were strong, and no matter how many times he had tried to erase the thought that he may actually love the girl from his mind, it was no use. He was constantly being tortured by his past, trapped by the weight of the chains that confined him. This was always followed by the thought that maybe she was offering him a way of forgetting.

He felt he had a chance at redemption, as small a chance as that seemed.

Suddenly she turned, but she did not move from her position as if she feared he would run from her. He looked away from those dejected eyes, just catching a glimpse of her made him feel weak at the knees. A strange desire he hardly fathomed seemed to ring in his blood. He wanted to draw her close to him, and at the same time, the thought terrified him. He shook himself, and looked at her to find she was looking back out at the Black Lake, and in spite of himself, he found he was drawn to her. He saw her standing there looking so lonely and saddened, and he felt an ache of longing. She was different from the rest of the students. She seemed to touch some deep chord inside him. She looked up again abruptly and caught his eye, and Legolas precipitously found himself imagining the cool and windy plain of death. He trembled and looked away, not wanting to think of remaining with the knowledge that if something did happen she would die in due course.

She pushed off the wall, and moved over to him. This time, Legolas stood his ground, and did not rush away as he would have normally. He was beginning to notice that there were no choices anymore. This was becoming more apparent to him as the days passed by in a blur. The days were becoming muddled, the date itself was becoming a mystery to him, and he was just taking it as it came. He could not change what had happened, and he felt that maybe it was better off this way. Too much had happened over the last few months, and now he was fixing the rift between Hermione and himself. He knew Harry and Ronald would never appreciate or accept it if they found out, but as he looked at Hermione to find her already looking at him with those haunting eyes, he knew he could not go back. Going back would mean letting her go…

Legolas marvelled for just a moment as to whether he had finally reached a crossroad in his path, one that was smooth, instead of the bumps and jagged rocks he was accustomed to stopping him from reaching his goal. With Hermione everything seemed so easy to obtain, everything was within reach, and he found that he did not want that feeling to end.

She looked up at him, "Are you going to ignore me again?" she asked, her voice a whisper as if she feared he would disappear again.

"No," he answered instantaneously.

She nodded, "So, what now?" she asked him.

He could not reply, because that was what he was afraid of: acknowledging the feelings that were obviously there, but had not been voiced. Instead, he reached for her hand, and entwined it in his own larger one. It stirred a hope in her that she did not dare concede even to herself. They stood in silence then and Legolas felt tension crackle between them, like lightning skipping along an electric wire. Hermione's unpremeditated interference in his life caused a disturbance in his mind. Schizophrenia. He felt excitement at the thought of doing something he knew was wrong, but with it there was an anxiety that the evils in his past were close behind.

As his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss that acknowledged everything both of them were feeling without words being needed, Legolas apprehended suddenly that Hermione touched his heart in a dark place that he didn't share with anyone else, and he also realised he would be a fool to let her go now.

**A/N: OMG sorry for the cliffy, but you know what I'm like XD Anyway, hope you all liked it. This was the longest chapter I have done in a while I think. Anyway, please leave a review to let me know how I did. I think I might have found my muse again so will probably finish this story over the next few days. By my reckoning there's about 3 chapters left to go and then it is finished!**


	14. The Eve of the War

_**Chapter 13: The Eve of the War**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR due to the fact they are owned by their respective owners, which is not me so lay off : Jokes, HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, and LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien XD**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Took me ages to write! My muse decided to leave me when I was about half way through writing it. Please leave me a review :)**

ooOoo

Dumbledore stared out of the window miserably, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "You're sure?" he enquired of Lupin who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

He looked up; rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the fatigue he felt having been up all night, "Yes, the attack happened last night. We were unable to get there in time to prevent it," he answered mournfully.

Dumbledore sighed, and closed his eyes as Fawkes landed softly on his shoulder, and rubbed his face against Dumbledore's cheek. He reached up and stroked the silky feathers, before turning to Lupin, "She needs to be told, before the final battle. I know she may not fight to her full potential, but she deserves to be told. Will you go and get her for me, Remus?" he asked as Lupin nodded and stood to leave the room.

Haldir stepped forward from where he was standing in the corner silently listening, "Is there anything I can do, Albus?" he asked, his tone vexed by this turn of events.

Dumbledore nodded, "Bring Legolas here please. I think he should be made aware as well," he answered and gestured towards the grounds, "I saw him walking out by the lake not that long ago," he added as Haldir nodded and left without another word to find his companion.

ooOoo

He knew something was wrong, he could tell from the tone Haldir used, and he managed to catch up with them before they reached Dumbledore's office. He could tell from the expression on her face that she knew something dreadful had happened. His hand brushed lightly against hers. She felt like ice. He had to quell the impulse to take her hands in his to warm them.

As they reached the office, Lupin bid them farewell, and headed back down the stairs. Legolas looked at her, before opening the door to the large office. Dumbledore turned upon their arrival, and beckoned Hermione to sit down. He offered Legolas a seat, but he declined, opting to stand against the wall next to the desk.

"What has happened?" Hermione queried in a small voice as she took in Dumbledore's distraught appearance.

Dumbledore sat down heavily, and looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, "There was an attack last night at your home, Hermione. I'm sorry, we were unable to get there in time to thwart anything from happening to your parents," he paused as he let the words sink in, studying her facial expressions cautiously, the mirage of different emotions…, hurt, rage, betrayal, confusion, and, at last, acceptance, "They were murdered by Voldemort," he finished feeling his eyes well with tears.

Hermione felt her throat close off painfully. She shut her eyes, and suddenly Legolas was beside her. A cold chill made the hair on the back of her neck lift as she felt him stoke her hair. Unexpectedly, he slid his arm around her and pulled her close. She seemed hot and her heart seemed to be beating in his ears. She could not think, she could not breathe, she could not see clearly. She felt her world crumble, her hand reached for her wand, and another hand stopped her from making a huge mistake. She looked at the hand, not really seeing it, but her eyes rose to the shoulder, the neck, and then the face of the person it belonged to. Those blue eyes stared at her, and she was startled to see there was a slight spark of resentment in them. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her cheeks were enflamed, and there was a rage there that was just brewing, he could feel it in the hand that was trembling in his own. He held her securely against him, and looked at Dumbledore powerlessly as she broke down. He motioned to the door, and Legolas lead her out thinking it would be best to get her to the common room where she could be left alone to lament her loss.

He took her into his own room, and sat her down in a chair not really sure what to do. He reached for her, but felt her pulling away so he resigned himself to just being there if she needed him. He was beyond fuming at what Voldemort had done, and he would have great pleasure in killing the bastard himself if it was not Harry's fight. One look into those innocent eyes, anyone would have made the same choice.

ooOoo

Legolas kept a close eye on Hermione, but he could feel her closing herself off from everyone, even him. Half the time she did not even want him around, so he resigned himself to watching her from afar. She spent most of her time on the Astronomy Tower, or down by the lake. She seemed to have lost her will to train with everyone else, and Dumbledore had not mentioned anything about her absences from classes or training, but Legolas knew she still went to the Room of Requirement late at night to train by herself, and sometimes she took the boy Draco with her.

The way he saw it there is two types of people, those who spend their lives trying to build a future, and those who spend their lives trying to rebuild the past. For too long he had been stuck in between, hidden in the dark, but Hermione had pulled him out of that, and he wanted to pull her out of her depression, but she would not let him near her. He was distressed in the knowledge that after accepting what they had, she was pushing him away this time, and now he knew how she had felt when he had pushed her away. It was a ghastly feeling, and he wanted it to end.

ooOoo

Hermione sat between the roots of the oak tree next to the Black Lake. The world looked a picture of serenity, a feeling that contradicted everything she was feeling at that moment. She felt numb and angry, and she had tried to speak to Lupin and Moody to find out what happened that night, but not one of them answered. They only said she was not ready and in time they would tell her. No one could say what had really happened that night… It all seemed to be a blur of images, never-ending, but never showing the reasons…

Shaking her head, she sighed as she looked out onto the peaceful lake where not a ripple disturbed the surface. Not even the Giant Squid was around to poke a tentacle out of the water. From this position, she could hear the chiming of the clock above the entrance of the school past the courtyard, and she closed her eyes as she counted the chimes. This place was great, because the giant roots of the oak hid her position so if anyone were trying to look for her they would not find her unless they came to stand next to the tree, and looked between the roots. It was a great place to hide when she needed to think, or just get away from the realities of her life.

She gathered lately that she never really had any choices, those had been made for her when she began following the path she was now treading. When living life as she was, there really only is one path to take; it is almost like a funhouse in a way. A funhouse is a linear sequence of scares. Take it or leave it is the only choice given. It began to make her think about free will. Had her choices been made for her because of who she is?

She thought about her parents, were they given a choice? Or were they slaughtered without so much as an explanation? Like always, the dead had all the answers she was missing. It was not that they were not eager to talk; quite the contrary, the dead had plenty to say and once they started, they would never shut up. Their words were keeping her awake at night. They visited her in nightmares; her parents would talk to her and blame her for their deaths. She felt tears well in her eyes, and decided she should make an appearance at dinner lest Legolas come looking for her again. She stopped walking as she reached the courtyard.

Legolas.

He had shown such concern in the last week that she felt guilty for pushing him away. She knew he was there, watching her every move, but she missed him now that she thought about it. She had been spending most of her time with Draco, training him to keep her mind off everything else, but she had downright pushed Legolas to one side. She shook her head, she would worry about him later, and she could not focus on him when so much was going on as it was.

She wandered into the halls of the majestic castle that had been her home for almost seven years, and she began to wonder when it had started feeling more like a prison rather than home. She almost felt resentment for the memories it held within its walls. Memories she would never get back, memories she could never change and make better. There were so many things they did in their youth, all of which had brought about some form of pain or loss. It was stupidity really; they were young and naïve. They would never get those years back…

She might have laughed, if she had remembered how.

ooOoo

Weeks passed in a blur, and they all seemed to mesh together to make one huge mess of days, and she could not even remember what day it was anymore. All she knew was that things had become more painful to deal with after her parents' funeral. The send-off had been beautiful, but it had also been the hardest thing she had ever had to go through. Things were becoming surreal. It was as if her life was becoming something out of a movie, only she knew there would be no happy conclusions. She desperately needed someone to talk to that would have some understanding of what she was going through, anyone who would be able to sympathise with her plight. She thought about speaking to Harry, but he had never actually known his parents and he said himself that he could not really sympathise.

She sat on the couch in the common room; she was at peace watching the way the flames flickered in the fireplace, so she barely noticed when someone sat across from her on the other seat silently watching her with his piercing eyes. She did not look up, and the reality of the situation she had found herself in began to weigh heavily on her shoulders. Reality is not kind. She never asked for this to happen, but nothing ever works out the way she wanted it to. There is always something that ruins everything, or it is too good to be true. She had gotten to the point where she could not get her hopes up, just so that she could take anything that came her way. However, now the thorn in her side was sitting right in front of her, currently staring at her, but he was not a bad thorn, it was more like the thorn was stabbing her for pushing him away when he was only trying to help…

She eventually looked at him, and he stared back worriedly, "Yes?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly. She knew she sounded harsh, but she was not in the mood to be social to anyone.

Legolas sighed, before opening his mouth to speak, "There is a story from my people, will you let me tell you?" he asked her gently. At her confused nod, he continued, "Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. We cannot know what form they will take, one day an old man, next day a little girl, but do not let appearances fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they are not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our hearts. Reminding that it is us. It is every one of us who holds power over the world we create."

Hermione frowned, "Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly.

"Because I want to help you. Take it as my way of letting you know I am here when and if you need me," he answered looking into the fire. He was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to shake her, telling her that she was stronger than this, and on the other hand, he wanted to pull her into his arms and keep her safe from the world that would seek to hurt her. Even at the cost of ruining countless other lives, he desperately wanted to save her because existing is not living. "Death is inevitable. Our fear of it makes us play safe, blocks out emotion. It is a losing game. Without passion you are already dead," he whispered, but she did not look at him and he had to wonder if she even heard him. He moved so he was kneeling in front of her and took her cold, clammy hands in his as he looked up into her tearful eyes, "All those who live must someday die. It is the fate of a mortal," he whispered, but he only received her cold and calculating stare as a response.

They stayed that way in silence, but it was not a comfortable silence he had become accustomed to whilst being with Hermione; it was uncomfortable and unyielding. It was painfully unbearable. Where had his life changed so dramatically that anything to do with Hermione was suddenly unbearable, and the look in her eyes…, it was horrible. The past has a way of sneaking up on you. You will hear broken echoes of it everywhere, like a bad replay. You will get mad at everyone for reminding you about it, even if it is all in your head, and now she felt as though she was reliving it…, he could see that now. He was painfully aware that he was losing her, that she had suffered much in only a few weeks. She would be taken away from him one day and he knew why, and the thought terrified him more than admitting his feelings for her had.

ooOoo

Another week passed, and Legolas stood in the courtyard leaning against a wall looking out towards the Black Lake. Hermione had not spoken to him, or even acknowledged him since that night in the common room and he wondered if he had hurt her with his blunt words. She had been getting better, she had started going back to classes, and she had been training with everyone as normal, but he desperately wanted to fix the distance that had developed between them.

"When people die, they just go away. If there is any place a soul would go, it is in your memories. People you remember are with you forever," came a voice he thought would never be directed at him again, and he turned in surprise to see Hermione standing about a metre away from him. He did not say anything for fear she would push him away again, but she did smile slightly as she looked at him, "I'm sorry," she whispered as she took a step towards him. Legolas did not move, and she sighed a little, before turning to walk away.

Legolas shook his head, closing the distance, and pulling her into his arms, "I thought I had lost you," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I just needed time, I shouldn't have pushed you away," she whispered as she looked up at him.

Legolas did not answer; he instead leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her lips gently. Hopes and dreams are not limited to the light. Hope blossoms in the darkness as well…

ooOoo

Hermione and Draco walked quietly through the courtyard, and Draco kicked a stone before stopping and looking up at the front of the majestic castle they had come to know as a second home for the last seven years. There was only silence, except for the ticking of the large clock that connects to the front of the castle, which was also the only sound that did not annoy the hell out of him. The silence other than the ticking pressed against him, and a bitter lump rose in his throat, "Tomorrow," he whispered, and Hermione looked at him in shock, comprehending his statement.

"You can't delay anymore?" she asked fearfully, as she grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

Draco shook his head wretchedly, "Lucius is suspicious, and the Dark Lord is furious that I have been putting it off for so long. If I refuse this time, he'll kill me, no question," he disclosed, laughing humorously as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Hermione's eyes watered as she looked at him. Draco had become such an important part of her life, that she could not imagine him disappearing. He had become her best friend, her confidant, the one person she had poured her heart and soul to in all things ranging from her parents to school work to how she felt about Legolas, and he viewed her in the same light. To be honest, when everything fell apart she was determined to not let it get to her, but if now that she thought of nothing getting to her, she was lying to herself the whole time. At best, she was temporarily dead, but the shock of his revelation was like a lightning bolt reanimating her.

She tried to reason with him, to come up with a plan so he would not have to go through with it, but he just shook his head the whole time and Hermione gave up as they entered the castle. Hogwarts was dark except where glimmers of moonlight cast uneasy shadows into the rooms, and Hermione bid goodnight to Draco miserably and pulled him into a tight hug before watching him disappear down to the dungeons.

ooOoo

Hermione was determined to see Draco before he left to meet his father, and as she ran down the marble staircase to the entrance hall she was suddenly struck with annoyance and shock. Draco and Ron were squaring off again, and Draco had a very nasty black eye, whilst Ron's lip was bleeding. She ran over, chancing a glance at Draco who looked absolutely livid, like he might just kill Ron.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"Why don't you ask lover boy there?" Ron said angrily and she glared at him.

"Believe what you want to, whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done," Draco muttered as he shoved past Ron and out of the castle.

She glared at Ron, "You really are an asshole," she whispered before running after Draco, "Draco, wait!" she shouted as she caught up to him.

"What?" he growled, and she felt like snapping back at him, but knew he was not angry with her, just the situation.

"Draco, I can't just let you go," she told him gently as she reached up to touch his cheek, but he flinched away.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself," Draco replied as he turned to walk away.

"I don't think you can. You are trapped, Draco, and you will end up dying if you cannot break the chains holding you down. You are strong now, but how long for? That fire I saw in you whilst training, it will burn out, and I don't want to see you go into that dark place again," Hermione said imploringly.

Draco stopped walking, and his shoulders heaved slightly before he turned to look at her, "It's not up to you to save me, Hermione," he whispered, and she walked over to him, taking his hands in hers.

"I know that, but if you would only let me try, I can help," Hermione pleaded with him.

"You can't. Just… leave me alone," Draco told her forcefully before walking away, and Hermione let her shoulders slump in defeat. Draco never looked back; he did not want her to see the tears in his eyes as he walked towards his doom.

ooOoo

Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table, she could feel Legolas' questioning gaze, but she did not look up at him. She was pulled from her reverie as the doors to the Great Hall swung open with a bang, and Draco dragged himself in before falling to his knees. Hermione was instantly by his side, followed by Dumbledore who had his wand raised knowing where Draco had gone, "It could be a trick, check his forearm," he ordered Moody who ripped the sleeve from his robe on both arms revealing pale smooth skin that had not been tarnished by any mark. Dumbledore lowered his wand, "What happened?" he asked Draco in shock.

Draco tried to look up through his battered eyes, "They… tried to… make me…, but… I ran… I… don't want… that life…" he answered incoherently, but then looked at Hermione imploringly, "Hogs… meade… is burn… ing…," he whispered before collapsing to the ground.

"What did he say?" Dumbledore asked her urgently.

Hermione looked at him in horror, "Hogsmeade," she choked out as she ran for the main doors and threw them open, looking in the direction of Hogsmeade as Dumbledore, the Professors, and the students all ran to see what had happened. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she took in the black smoke, and burning flames that could be seen from their position. The sky was blood red, and a huge green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth could be seen.

Dumbledore turned to them, his countenance severe and determined, "I want you all to remember that you can deny angels exist, convince yourselves they can't be real, but they show up anyway, at strange places, and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight," he declared, before pointing towards the green skull in the sky, "That is our angel, telling us to ready ourselves for what is ahead," he ordered them, and then he announced for the students to return to the Great Hall, "I want the Professors to take care of the students, except for Minerva and Severus, I want you both to come with me. I want the Chekov Garde to remain here at Hogwarts in case anything happens, and I want the rest of you to come with me," he said firmly, issuing out orders.

The group Dumbledore had told to follow him began walking behind him towards the gates of Hogwarts, "What are we going to do, Albus?" Minerva asked as she almost ran to keep up with his determined strides.

"We are going to pay Tom a visit, Minerva," he answered, smiling grimly. He turned to Haldir and Legolas who had fallen into stride with him, "I need you both to stay here along with the other Elves," he ordered them, and the nodded. Dumbledore turned to look at them, "Keep them safe," he pleaded before Disapparating to Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, Hermione followed behind Haldir and Legolas as they carried Draco to the Hospital Wing. They entered the room, and Madame Pomfrey instantly directed them to place him on one of the beds, "He is in bad shape, I will need you all to leave," she ordered them and hustled them out of the room.

Hermione leaned against the wall, letting her fears show now that the final battle was almost upon them. Legolas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she was glad he was there. Haldir paced the hallway, "We are not ready," he said as he shook his head.

"This is as ready as we are ever going to be, my friend. I feel the same, but there is nothing we can do, but wait and prepare as best we can until we hear more from Albus," Legolas reasoned, receiving a nod from his companion.

"What if we were to give the element of surprise? Attack him before he attacks Hogwarts? Take him by force?" Haldir suggested.

"No, he will have already thought of that," Hermione answered as she looked at him.

Before Haldir could answer, Dumbledore turned the corner followed by a shaken McGonagall, and a severely hurt Snape on a stretcher. The Potions Professor was taken straight into the Hospital Wing followed by the Auror's carrying him and McGonagall, but Dumbledore stayed outside.

"What news?" Haldir asked him.

Dumbledore shook his head, "His army is great, he took out a few of those I took with me to Hogsmeade. Voldemort has completely destroyed the village, and now he marches towards Hogwarts," he replied, and Hermione lowered her head sadly.

"Is there any hope for us?" Haldir muttered as he leaned against the wall opposite Legolas and Hermione.

"Force will get us nowhere, it won't resolve this battle. Hope is realised not through force, but through passion, determination, and faith," Dumbledore answered as he looked between the three of them, "Some lead and some follow. Rules are defined over time within their companionship, but, at times, it is the free spirit within the confines that inspires all…" he told them, hoping to lift their spirits slightly.

The three companions nodded and, with a nod from Dumbledore, they all followed him down to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting silently for word from Dumbledore on what to do.

ooOoo

Dumbledore looked down at all the students, teachers, Auror's, Elves, and the Chekov Garde that had cramped themselves into the Great Hall. He stepped up to the podium, "There is little time to make a speech, as you all know Voldemort marches towards Hogwarts fully intending to end this war in his own favour. I say we can resolve this through means of our own talents. Outside on the grounds, there are armies of magical creatures who have rallied to aid us in the war, but we must remember that Voldemort's army is also large, if not bigger than ours. Will we win this fight? I think we can because we have passion, we have determination, and we have the one thing he has never known…" he paused as he looked down to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Legolas, and Haldir were standing before continuing, "We have love," he concluded.

Harry stepped forward through the crowd, and came to stand next to Dumbledore, "Before everything kicks off, I just want everyone to know I am proud of you all, and I am thrilled to be able to fight alongside you all, but finally this question, the mystery of whose story it will be, of who draws the curtain. Who is it that chooses our steps in the dance? Who drives us mad? Lashes us with whips, and crowns us with victory when we survive the impossible? Who is it that does all these things? Who honours those we love with the very life we live? Who sends monsters to kill us, and at the same time sings that we will never die? Who teaches us what is real, and how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live, and what we will die to defend? Who chains us, and who holds the key to set us free? It is you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!" he shouted the last part to emphasise his point and received cheers from the crowd in return.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him proudly before stepping off the stage to lead the battle with Harry following behind him. The throngs of students followed the Headmaster out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and they all lined themselves up, wands and weapons at the ready as they watched the colossal army moving towards the gates of Hogwarts.

The army stopped, and thousands of beams of light began swarming towards the castle, hitting the magical barrier that had been set up as extra protection for the wards. Dumbledore cringed slightly as more spells were fired, and the barriers began to crack. He watched as Voldemort raised his wand, and joined in and it was not long before the barrier smashed and the wards failed. With a cruel, twisted grin, Voldemort raised his wand and fired a purple beam towards the Ravenclaw Tower, destroying it and raining debris down on the students. Dumbledore raised his arms, casting a protective barrier around his army and most of the debris bounced off harmlessly, but the damage had already been done.

Hermione grasped Legolas' hand tighter, but her eyes were glued to the army ahead of them. Her eyes averted to the main doors as two figures walked out, and she was shocked to see it was Draco, and Snape. As the students, Aurors, and the Chekov Garde began firing spells at Voldemort's Army, and the Elves made ready their bows, she let go of Legolas' hand and ran towards Draco.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed as she pulled him to one side.

"I'm joining in the fight," he told her simply as he pulled out his wand.

"You're not well enough for that!" she shouted as she fired a spell towards a Death Eater running at them.

"It's cool, I'll put a big shit-eating grin on my face, while watching these bastards take turns trying to kill me…" he told her with a wide grin.

"Draco, that's not even funny!" she cried as she tried to grab his arm, but he shook her off.

"I'll be fine! If I don't do this I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" he shouted back, and she stepped down deciding that it wasn't the time to argue with him. Draco took off through the fighting mass of people, Elves, and magical creatures looking for only one person that he wanted to get even with. Lucius was trying to buy more sand for his hourglass. Draco was not selling any. He dodged a green beam of light, feeling it singe his jumper, "With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man," he muttered as he turned back, and his eyes took in the damage of the castle. It didn't look the same, there seemed to be a veil of tension covering it as if it was waiting for the next attack. The Ravenclaw Tower was demolished, and the roof in the Great Hall had caved in under the relentless barrage of spells being thrown at adversaries here and there. Things would never be the same, this he knew in his heart. Running towards the castle now, he almost felt like he was heading towards the Gallows, wondering what method of torment would be in store for him.

**A/N: So the battle has begun! Hope you all liked the chapter, and I can safely say there is only one more chapter to go, and then the Epilogue. I can't believe after four years (wtf) I have almost finished! XD**


	15. Vengeance on the World

_**Chapter 18 – Vengeance on the World; A Wish that Spans the Ages**_

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, and LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, which ultimately means I do NOT own them whatsoever.**

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE and then there is the epilogue :) Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review!**

ooOoo

Draco sprinted towards the castle, his determination outweighing his need to make sure he had a clear field where he would not be attacked before he reached his goal. Hell he was even surprised he could run considering the state his father had left him in. Draco was beyond pissed off, he did not know what he was going to do when he actually found his father, but he had a few things in mind. One of which was his father on the receiving end of the famous killing curse.

Draco stopped, surveying the fight, and dodging spells that were sent his way, as he looked for that familiar head of platinum blonde hair. For a moment, he really took in the battlefield and the massacre it had become all because a stupid psychopath wanted power. He shook his head, he did not like the way the show started, and as he finally noticed that unmistakable hair, and leapt into the crowds of people to face off with him for the last time, he realised ironically he had been given one of the best seats…, front row centre.

ooOoo

Harry ducked spells, and clashed his sword with one of the Moriquendi Elves bows, and looking into the Elves eyes he was suddenly terrified. They had black eyes, looking like two gaping holes rather than actual eyes, and they shone with an evil that might have even rivalled Voldemort. Shaking off his sudden dread, he pulled his wand out and stunned the Elf before moving on in his search from Voldemort.

It did not take him long to find him duelling with Dumbledore. He knew his was not the most original approach to the problem: An eye for an eye, the first principle of revenge. Old as dirt, still going strong. The cardinal rule in going after someone with an intention to kill was not to make it personal – which it usually ended up being anyway. It did with him. As he watched the duel, whilst trying to keep the enemy off his back, he suddenly realised there was no glory in this. He had not asked for this crap. Trouble had come to him, in big dark swarms. The good and the just, they are like gold dust in the Wizarding World. He had no illusions. He was not one of them. He was no hero. Just Harry, the wand, and a Dark Lord. His options had decreased to a singular course.

Harry decided that while Voldemort was distracted it may be the best chance to kill him, but as he raised his wand, and imagined the hatred building inside him that would eventually and inevitably lead him to make an irreparable mistake, all he could do was cower in fear. Then the unthinkable happened as Voldemort shot a spell at Dumbledore who crumpled to the ground, "NO!" Harry screamed as he ran towards them, taking up stance between Dumbledore's unconscious form and Voldemort, "This is between you and I, Tom," Harry said, his voice sounding stronger than he actually felt.

"Ah, Harry, so nice of you to make your entrance. Now, I can finally kill you," Voldemort answered as he bowed slightly.

"You can try," Harry retorted as he raised his wand.

Voldemort laughed, a chilling sound that sent shivers down his spine, "Very well, shall we duel?" he asked as if asking a normal question.

Harry growled slightly, "Let's just get this over with," he muttered as he fired a spell towards Voldemort who dodged it easily and returned fire.

ooOoo

Hermione watched as Harry began duelling with Voldemort, "Be safe," she whispered as she closed her eyes in prayer that he would make it through.

Legolas appeared suddenly next to her, "Duck!" he shouted at her, and she did so as he released the arrow in his bow at a Death Eater that was coming towards her.

"Thanks!" she shouted to him, and he nodded quickly before disappearing back into the fray.

She ducked as a red stunner flew over her head, and turned to stun the culprit only to see Draco looking at her in shock, and she turned to see a Death Eater crumple to the ground. He chuckled, "Well, that was close!" he shouted and she glared at him, "Sorry!" he added before turning around to come face to face with Lucius.

"Did you lose your fight, son?" Lucius snarled as he smirked at Draco.

"No, I just found it," Draco countered as he got into a fighting stance.

"You would fight your own father," Lucius queried nonchalantly as if he were merely commenting on the weather.

Draco smirked, "I will do more than that, I'm going to kill you old man," he snapped as he shot the Cruciatus Curse at him and watched in gratification as Lucius fell to the ground, twitching in pain, and letting out gurgled shrieks. Pissing his father off was a daring game, but when people get mad, they make mistakes. Draco should know. That was where he wanted Lucius, furious enough to trip over his own feet, preferably into a grave…

As Draco lifted the curse, Lucius pulled himself into a kneeling position, "You are a disgrace! Have you considered what the consequences of your treachery!?" he screamed as he tried to get into a standing position, and raised his wand. He shouted the killing curse, but Draco dodged it.

"I've betrayed no one, father. I've simply come to my senses," he responded as he retaliated with the killing curse and watched as his father couldn't dodge it in time and fell to the ground, his blank horrified gaze staring at him accusingly. Draco did not feel any better about killing his father, he almost felt guilty. He was a murderer. Even the strongest ties can become frayed around the edges. Take blood for example; that is the strongest tie there is, but even that can become watered down. Draco had to wonder if doubting was a sin.

Draco lied to himself that it was over. He was still alive, but his life had taken a turn for the worst. It was not over, not by a long shot.

ooOoo

Hermione looked around at the carnage before her eyes found Harry and Voldemort battling it out by the Black Lake, and she clasped her hands together, and lowered her head in the hope that Harry would strike the finishing blow. She could tell that Harry was getting tired, and he was literally throwing himself out of the way of spells, but Voldemort looked as though he could go for a while yet.

Everything around her seemed to slow down as she watched Voldemort shoot a spell at Harry, and he fell to the ground, "No," she whispered as she took a step forward, but stopped as Harry dragged himself to his knees, "Please…" she trailed off as Harry tried to lift his wand to attack, but Voldemort smacked him across the face causing him to fall back to the ground, and she gasped as he pointed his wand and green beam enshrouded Harry, "NO!" she screamed, falling to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. She pounded her fist into the ground, but looked up as a bright light filled the area, and hit Voldemort square in the chest, and he crumpled into dust, but Harry did not move.

The war was over. Voldemort had fallen.

As the Auror's began gathering up the shaken survivors of Voldemort's army, Hermione got up and sprinted towards Harry's still form. She noticed other footsteps following in her wake, and it was not long before she was crouched next to Harry's unmoving form with Haldir, Legolas, and Ron by her side. Hermione clutched Harry's hand noticing immediately that it was cold and clammy, but there was no pulse.

"Mate?" came Ron's quivering voice from her right, and she dissolved into tears.

Harry Potter was dead.

ooOoo

When he opened his eyes, he saw stars like holes of brightness in the sky, and knew that he was no longer in the midst of the final battle. Air was caught in the damp grass, making it feel puffy beneath his fingertips. Rolling over, he saw the wide arch of the starry sky overhead. He was on the grounds of Hogwarts, but he could not remember how he had come to be unconscious.

He looked around at the destruction that had been left behind, and watched as stretchers were conjured for the injured, and the dead were carried to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Draco felt relief, but so many had fallen in the battle. He lay back down on the ground in exhaustion, and a satirical smile touched his lips as he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

ooOoo

Hermione stayed at Harry's side even as he was placed on a stretcher, and carried into Hogwarts. She knew there was nothing she could do. He was dead. She could tell by the empty accusatory stare of his eyes. Legolas tried his best to comfort her, he knew she was in shock, hell they all were, but he was fearful that dark depression would take over her again.

ooOoo

Legolas opened his eyes, watching the owls fly across the Black Lake, floating around in a circle, before arching and making their way back towards the castle. He glanced down at Hermione as she leaned up against a tree, and knew she was hurting; Harry had been buried that morning. He could not believe a week had passed since the final battle that took place, and he could sense peace returning to the world.

He knew there was the final trip he himself needed to take with the rest of the Elves, but he was not sure how to break it to Hermione that he was going to fade with the rest of them. With the Valar gone, he could not even give up his immortality to be with her, and the thought dismayed him immeasurably. She had lost so much over the last few months that he did not want to hurt her any more than she already had been.

He turned as he heard footsteps, and smiled as Haldir walked over with Luna, "What is this then?" he asked, his grin widening.

"Luna is an Elf," Haldir responded as he placed his arm around her and smiled.

"We will fade together as was meant to be," she advised him as she caressed Haldir's cheek tenderly.

"How were we unable to sense this?" Legolas enquired in astonishment as he looked at her.

"Because she is the granddaughter of the Lady Galadriel," Haldir answered and Legolas nodded as he comprehended that Luna must have been able to mask the fact that she was an Elf.

"It is almost time," she whispered, her eyes moving to Hermione forlornly before she nodded at them, and left the two companions to talk.

Haldir's eyes lingered on Hermione for a moment before he looked at his friend, "Have you told her?" he asked him quietly.

Legolas shook his head, "I am not sure how to," he murmured as he sighed miserably, "I do not want to hurt her," he added as he looked at his friend earnestly.

Haldir shook his head, "I do not have the answers you seek, Legolas," he told him.

"If there was a way to give up my immortality…" he trailed off as Haldir nodding in understanding.

"There may be a way, but there is little time," he told him before turning and walking away leaving Legolas to wonder if there was a way.

ooOoo

Draco stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, and he looked out at the mass of Elves that had congregated on the grounds of Hogwarts getting ready to fade from existence. He was curious to see what something like that would look like. Would they all just evaporate, or would they all just drop dead? He had no idea, but he was inquisitive. He knew it was uncouth to watch something like a mass extinction, but it was one of those things that could not be passed up.

His thoughts wandered back to the battle when the fear sank in, it tore everyone apart. Hermione was suffering, and she had been reaching out to him and Legolas, but neither of them could see it. Without Hermione's help, he would have been a dead man. As if his thoughts were a summoning spell, Hermione appeared next to him and leaned on the railing, "This day will never come again, so let me have this moment," he mumbled as she was about to speak, and they both looked out at the accumulation of Elves.

Hermione looked down as another Elf walked out of the building and she frowned as she recognised that head of blonde hair. The Elf paused as if sensing he was being watched before he turned and glanced up at her, and Hermione gasped. It was Legolas. Her heart began fluttering in dread as he nodded at her despondently, and turned to walk out to the gathering of Elves, "No…" she whispered and ignoring Draco's shouts, she ran from the balcony, and leapt down the stairs two at a time. She ran out into the courtyard and towards the vast expanse of grounds that was taken over by the Elves. She was dazed as they slowly faded out of existence as if they were merely particles of dust thrown together and were now being unravelled by a strong wind. She shook her head as she fought her way through the crowd, looking around desperately for Legolas. She eventually found him, "Legolas!" she cried, and he turned upon hearing his name.

"Hermione…" he trailed off as she ran into his arms.

"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you…" she trailed off as she looked into his eyes.

"I have to be with my kin…" his voice was full of sorrow as he said this, and he could not look into her eyes.

"I know…" she answered, "but what if…" she stopped herself, shaking her head.

"I want to stay," he told her honestly.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes, "You weren't even going to say goodbye, were you," it was not a question.

Legolas closed his eyes, before looking at her again, "I did not want to make things more painful for you," he whispered as he caressed her cheek gently, and she nodded in understanding, but she still did not want to accept that he was going to leave. Dejectedly, Hermione backed away and made her way back towards the courtyard. She did not turn back; she could not stand to see him fade from her reality. She felt like her heart had been shattered into tiny pieces, and scattered to the wind.

Legolas watched her walk away; there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. He wanted to stay with her, but he would only lose her to an illness or death, and by then he would forever be trapped to wander the world of mortals. The life of endless solitude was a nightmare from which there was no waking. He would never be able to make her happy, or give her what she wanted. As he gazed upon this experience, which could not be changed, his heart grew bitter with regret. Time flows without pause. In a world where Legolas would no longer exist, the future was about to change for the better.

Legolas looked up as a flock of doves flew overhead, and he smiled slightly as a small hand took his own. All around him, the Elves had vanished, but two remained. He looked down at the hand, before looking into the bright sapphire eyes. He felt a rush of power envelope him, and suddenly all he could see was black, but he felt as though he were floating on an ocean, the current sending him in one direction.

One thing he did know as he floated in that abyss was that the only dependable thing about the future was uncertainty.

**A/N: OMG last chapter done! I can't believe it is almost done, and I am so sorry if everyone was disappointed by this end, but remember there is an epilogue so it may be a happy ending yet ;) Please review!**


	16. Epilogue - Eyes the Colour of the Sky

_**Epilogue – Eyes the Colour of the Sky**_

**Disclaimer: HP is owned by J.K. Rowling, and LotR is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien so no suing me for borrowing those awesome worlds for my own sheer amusement XD**

**A/N: And so at last, after four long years, this story finally comes to its close. I feel sad to see it completed, but also relieved that even after I lost all my notes and everything to do with this story I was able to finally finish it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the last 20 or so were the ones that gave me the push I needed to continue, that and the absolute boredom I faced whilst on holiday from work XD**

**Anyway, enough of that! Here is the epilogue to my story, and I hope you all are satisfied with how I have chosen to wrap this up :)**

ooOoo

The door into Hogwarts loomed almost menacingly as she reached the courtyard, it looked like a gaping hole waiting to take her back into normality, but she found she really did not want that. She sighed, letting the tears flow and fall to the ground as the loss of Legolas began to eat away at her. She had known from the beginning that it could not possibly last forever, and the trouble with wanting something is the fear of losing it or never getting it. These thoughts cause weakness.

Hermione looked up as Dumbledore appeared before her, and handed her a handkerchief, "A fearsome strength of unknown depth, and a girl toyed with by fate…," he whispered regrettably, as she tried to repress the flow of tears.

"I thought I would be able to let him go without ever doubting myself, but I…, it hurts so much," she whispered as she blew her nose.

Dumbledore smiled dourly, "We have all loved and lost in this war, Hermione, but you are strong yet," he told her as he tenderly lifted her chin, and she could not help but smile at him miserably.

There are no choices. Nothing but a straight line. The illusion comes afterwards, when she would ask 'why me?' and 'what if?'. When she looked back to see the branches, like a pruned bonsai tree, or forked lightning. If she had done something differently, it would not be her, it would be someone else looking back, asking a different set of questions.

ooOoo

The days after that day were blurred around the edges. She did not pay attention to much of what was going on. As she looked around the Gryffindor Common Room, she knew things would never be the same, and her eyes found the door that once lead to Legolas' room causing tears to form in her eyes. She felt a someone wrap their arms around her, and just from the scent of his cologne she could tell it was Draco, "It was you, Hermione. You were his reason to live," he whispered into her ear, and she looked at him in bewilderment.

He smiled radiantly at her, before he looked eloquently at the door to Legolas' room. Hermione frowned as he nudged her towards the door. Mystified even more, she slowly walked to the door, taking a deep breath before turning the handle, and it swung open on squeaky hinges. Hermione stood in astonishment, staring at a figure that was sitting on the bed. He looked at her, his face etched with apprehension, and she fainted.

He stood from the bed, and slowly made his way to her side, kneeling down and stroking her hair gently until she opened her eyes, "Legolas?" she whispered as he smiled down at her. When prayers turn into promises, not even fate can stand in the way.

"I am here," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"But how?" she questioned in bafflement as he helped her stand.

"I have been granted a mortal life, but I am not sure how," he answered with a shrug.

"You mean…, you're mortal?" Hermione gasped as she took in the slight changes to his appearance. His ears were no longer pointed, and his eyes had darkened slightly, but other than that, he was the same, and still had the otherworldly beauty to him.

"I guess my wish was powerful enough to be heard. I wanted to be with you," Legolas said quietly as he took her hands in his.

"I… I can't believe you're here. Am I imagining this?" She probed as she pinched her arm.

Legolas chuckled, "No, you are not dreaming. I am here," he told her as he rested his head against hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Legolas looked at her in misunderstanding, "What for?" he questioned.

"I didn't even say goodbye," she told him.

Legolas smiled, "Hermione, it does not matter now. All that matters is that we are here, and we can move on with life," he replied as he leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love you," he whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "I love you, too," she returned softly before pulling him into another, longer kiss. What was a mere flower at first, through a chain of events, developed into a dream. The dream shared by all is also the bond that ties the forgotten past to the present…

The end.

**A/N: I cannot believe it is over… I hope you all liked the ending, I was not sure if it was too cliché. I had an alternate ending that was proper morbid, and I felt it may have ruined the entire story so I refrained from putting that one up, and put this one up instead XD Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stayed with me throughout this story, you all rock! I will be concentrating on my HP/PotC crossover now :) Anyway, much love to all! XD**


End file.
